Digimon Fusion Movie: Battle of Digital Gods
by Kanius
Summary: Movie fic adaptation of Battle of Gods. Beerusmon, the Digital God of Destruction, drops into the Digital World to find his worthy opponent. Desperate to find the Ascendant God, Beerusmon threatens to destroy the Digital World. With their friends backing them, Tai and Agumon must draw upon their powers to produce the power of the legendary Ascendant God.
1. Beerusmon's Awakening!

**A/N: **This is it. The movie fic I've eagerly been wanting to do since _Battle of Gods_ initial release in 2013. One year and a half removed, the English dub for it is finally out and I had the pleasure to see it during the limited theatrical release.

Well, now I bring you the _Digimon Fusion/Kai_ adaptation entitled: _Battle of Digital Gods_. Until further notice, I've put my _Digimon Fusion Kai: D-Reaper's Fury _fic on hold until this story is complete. Granted, I realize this story will be post-Kai Season 3 (D-Reaper's Fury) and there will be spoilers, but really it shouldn't matter in the long run. Everyone's seen DBZ. But, not anyone can predict certain outcomes that will occur in my Buu Saga adaptation. :P

While I intend to close adaptation, there will be certain parts I will leave out and new exclusive stuff (including a super secret post-credits scene!) to slightly freshen the experience. This story's antagonists, Beerusmon and Whismon, have already appeared in mine and Ford1114's _House of Madoka: Halloween Night_ fic. Though it's a non-fic parody fic, do have a look if/when you can as those two were guest stars that played big roles.

All right, to bore you no further, on with the movie!

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Deep Dark Space **_**(The God of Destruction Awaked))**

A shot of the entire Digiverse zooms out.

Then, the Digigalaxies.

Then, the five realms: North, South, East, West, and Central.

Finally, a view shifts over to a immensely beautiful gem of a planet. This is the central hub of the Other World: Central Planet, ruled by the Supreme Digi-Deities.

Several beings with omnipresent eyes scoped the whole Digiverse. They sensed the awakening of a surreal being with a destructive, divine power beyond their own.

"You're sensing it, too, I take it?" An elder man addressed the low gasp of his colleagues.

"Yes, he's certainly waking earlier than expected," a younger man replied, his tone conveying a hint of dread. This divine individual was the Supreme Digi-Deity Shinmon.

"Father, what's happening? Who's awakening? Wait, you don't mean _him_?" A youthful voice chimed in, sounding equally worried as the second individual. This was Shinmon's son and prince to his seat Shintomon.

The elder man, Gosenzomon, muttered. "It's always something, so much for our long-lasting peace..."

"The dust has barely even settled since worlds were made anew," Shinmon added.

"I assume the Digi-Deities, Watchers, and Sovereigns have noticed, but we shouldn't take any chances," the elder suggested. "Perhaps we should let them know just in case."

"Good idea, I'll tell them now," Shinmon nodded.

Standing together outside a majestic marble palace were five divine beings. The first being the Supreme Digi-Deity, Shinmon, with his trusted aide Kibitomon. Standing with them are the Supreme Prince, Shintomon, and his assistant the wise panda sage, Buddhamon. The fifth individual is the elder, Gosenzomon, used his divine vision to scope the Digiverse.

"X, are you getting this?" Shinmon asked, turning to the sky.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/July 2, 2010/6:30 AM**_

"Loud and clear, Lord Shinmon," the masked watched answered vividly. He stood watching Tai and Agumon jogging a lap across his small world. "Yeah, I definitely have. His energy is like a freight train!" He quickly turned and called out to the duo. "Hey, could you two pant a little quieter, Tai and Agumon? I'm trying to talk!"

Tai and Agumon both paused curious as to whom X was conversing with.

xxxxx

_**Central Planet**_

"Taichi and Agumon?" Shinmon asked.

"Ah, father! Those two shouldn't be in the know!" Shintomon interjected.

Both Kibitomon and Buddhamon sweatdropped.

"You mean those two are with you now?" Shinmon lowered his tone.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Looking over his shoulder, X noticed Tai and Agumon giving him curious looks. He turned around whispering.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. These two have been using my world to train!"

_We can't let either of them find out, X, am I clear? If one learns of the other, I don't even want to imagine the disastrous results it would bring!_

"Ah, yeah, yeah! Things would go south fast!" X muttered. "My mouth's zipped on Lord Beerusmon." He let out a deep breath and folded his arms.

Just then, Tai and Agumon sauntered over behind X having overheard X accidentally let slip.

"Lord Beerus-mon?" The Bearer of Courage curiously prodded. "What's that?"

"WHOA!" X freaked out as he jumped back. "Um, nothing just mumbling random words! Nothing you and Agumon need to be privy to!"

Agumon tapped his snout. "Is that a name of a root beer?"

Sighing with relief, X waltzed over clapping. "Yep, Lord Beerus-mon's Root Beer! Tastes great with a float with a cherry on top!"

Tai laughed. "Aw, c'mon! Nah it can't be something that simple! Otherwise, you wouldn't sound so nervous about it!"

"Ugh..." The masked man nervously sweatdropped having been caught.

"Wait, it's not the name of a new root beer?" Agumon blinked. "Aw, shucks."

"Oh, fine," X resigned to filling them in. "The truth is... it's top classified information within the Digiverse."

"Aw, but that just makes us in suspense!" The big-haired male whined, hopping around X. "This sounds juicy!"

"Drop it, you two. I'm not telling you."

"Fine. You were talking with Lord Shinmon and Prince Shintomon, right? I'll just go ask them myself. C'mon, Agumon!"

The masked watched immediately flipped out and conceded. "Augh! All right, all right!" He barely stopped Tai and Agumon from relocating to Central Planet. "No Instant Movements! Just drop those fingers and we'll talk!"

As they lowered their fingers, Tai and Agumon chuckled innocently.

**(Cue The Matrix – Prodigy – **_**Mindfields**_** (1:11-5:40)) **

X beckoned Tai and Agumon over into his garden. After turning on one of his virtual training programs, the garden converted into a back lot similar to one where Neo fought the Agent Smith clones in _Matrix Reloaded_. X rushed Tai and Agumon as he traded blows with them. Tai dodged and parried the masked watcher's flurry of punches. Agumon did the same, too. As X spun around kicking Tai, the Bearer of Courage caught X's foot and pushed him back. Tai tore a pole from the ground and spun it around, X ultimately found himself cornered. Behind him, Agumon shot forward expelling fire from his mouth.

"_**Pepper Breath!**_"

X easily batted the fireball aside and turned as Tai swung the metal pole for his face. The masked watcher narrowly dodged and backed off. Swinging the pole around again, Tai dropped into a stance and beckoned X with a hand wave smirking. X smirked as he phased out and reappeared on Tai's right. X pressed his hands against Tai's chest and sent him flying back with force. As Tai went flying into the air, he somersaulted in mid-air and landed on the ground. Agumon raced over to his partner's side.

"Listen you two. Just promise me you won't tell Lord Shinmon about what I'm going to tell you," X explained. "Let's put it this way, Tai and Agumon. As you know, there are deities whose sole purpose is to give life in the universe. Y'know to watch over and protect."

"Kinda like you and the Supreme Digi-Deity?" Agumon asked.

"Well, I can't give life, but I can sure watch and protect what I can under my jurisdiction. But, there are those whose sole purpose is to destroy."

Tai, Agumon, and X then sat together eating while continuing their conversation.

"So, that makes this Beerusmon guy bad then?" Agumon inquired. "One of these evil destroyer guys?"

X gave a dismissive nod. "It's not a matter of him being evil. Put this into perspective, he's a Digital God of Destruction."

"I still don't get why gods gotta destroy things," Tai said. "That's pointless."

"Simple. Creation and destruction, you two. Both forces are necessary to check each other. Without them, the universe, both physical and digital, would go out of balance."

xxxxx

_**Central World**_

Shinmon speculated. "I wonder how many Digital Worlds will fall victim to _his_ rampage this time."

"Beerusmon, the Digital God of Destruction," Gosenzomon spoke up, garnering the attention of the Supreme Deities and their aides. "He's awake already. I can hardly believe it, especially after several digicycles of calm. Couldn't he have delayed a little longer?"

"The last time he went on his rampage, it was scary," Shintomon gulped. "I can't imagine what worlds he'll destroy now."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Emerging from X's mansion, Tai was decked out in his fighting fear and Agumon was walking out eating an onigiri.

X gaped upon seeing his former student fully geared up. "Um, Tai, why are you dressed in your gear?"

"So, a Digital God of Destruction has gotta be strong, right?!"

"Well, duh," X shrugged. "It's part of his job requirement."

"I can't wait to see what he's made of!" Tai said ecstatically while stretching his legs. "I haven't had a good fight since D-Reaper!"

"Same here! I'm up for a challenge, Tai!" Agumon chirped excitedly.

"Are you two brain dead?!" X spat out.

The Bearer of Courage scoffed and pouted. "Why? What did I do?"

"Weren't you two even listening to half of the things I just freaking said?! Beerusmon the Destroyer is the strongest destructive force in the known Digiverse! It's part of his title! His power is in a whole other dimension you two couldn't even comprehend! He's so moody he'd wipe out a cluster of galaxies if someone even gives him a funny look! Even the Supreme Digi-Deity peed his pants seeing the destruction he brought to the quadrants!" He watched Tai and Agumon grinning together and chuckling. "Hey, are you two clowns even listening?!"

"Yeah, we did hear the part about him being the strongest," Tai replied. "Agumon and I can't wait!"

xxxxx

**(Cue FLOW – **_**Cha La Head Cha La**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Battle of Digital Gods**_

_**Act I: Beerusmon's Awakening!**_

xxxxx

_**Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

Far off from the five Digital Realms and beyond hundreds of galaxy networks was a dimension beyond any other. It was a dimension beyond the likes of which no lower deities have ever dared to cross. Beyond a huge dust of galactic dust was a floating fortress that resembled an upside down Japanese palace. On top of this upside floating structure were tufts of green plants and a massive tree trunk situated on the center. Several planetoids appeared at the backdrop of the floating fortress. And on this tree are archaic temple-like structures.

All seemed tranquil until...

_**Boom!**_

A loud explosion erupted, tearing through several of these structures and causing a flock of birds to fly away fearfully.

Inside the tree-like structure was a sea of crystals where a shadow passed by. The shadow belonged to a lanky individual passing by. Stepping out through the shadows is a teal-skinned man with white hair and rather effeminate features, especially around the face. A large light blue ring adorned his neck. His outfit was elaborate: a maroon robe, a black cuirass consisted of the colors white and orange, and a blue sash. He has on black high-heeled shoes with white spats.

As he passed by, debris fell from the ceiling and into a seemingly bottomless pit. He walked right into a spacious room with a massive hourglass. Smoke from more fallen debris covered the room, causing the teal-skinned man to cover his mouth.

"Lord Beerusmon, it's time to wake up!" The man spoke in an elaborate and regal-like tone.

Just then, a pair of long purple ears jutted up and twitched.

"And please don't fall back asleep. Recall, it was you that set the alarm clock to go off at this time. I'd really hate to see you fall asleep waiting for one of your back-up alarms..."

Several hourglass encased in bubbles lit up and exploded all at once, setting off a chain reaction and causing more to explode. The explosions doubled as the back-up alarms, which finally awoke a sleeping purple cat-like humanoid garbed in a white night gown. He looked like a Cornish Rex.

"Ugh, fine, Whismon! I'm up!"

"I just don't want you to sleep another 15 digital cycles too late and waking up all groggy like the last time. But, if you require a little more coddling," Whismon smirked as he magically produced a karaoke microphone. "I'm always happy to show off my vocal range with a singing performance to roust you. Lalala!" As he started singing, a high-pitched screech echoed from the mike, annoying Beerusmon further.

"I SAID I'M UP!"

Beerusmon slowly rose from his floating bed groaning. "But, it's so warm and cozy!" He raised his head with eyes still firmly shut. He flipped over and fell on a floating rock beneath his bed. He worm crawled over the rock, falling on another rock. He did a backward moon walk and fell on another. He walked, still with eyes shut, over another floating rock until he was walking on thin air.

Then, in true Looney Tunes fashion, he tapped the thin air and fell several feet to the ground.

_**Splat!**_

Beerusmon crawled out from the ground and rolled over to Whismon. He yawned showing off his teeth and licking his right hand like the feline he was.

"To count as true restful slumber, I need at least 50 digital cycles. 39 is a little more than a catnap!"

"Lord Beerusmon, it was _you_ who requested this wake-up time. And if I may ask, why did you choose this date?"

"Something I need to check for myself," Beerusmon answered with one yellow eye open.

"Well, in any case, I've already prepared a bath for you. Go on before it gets cold."

Beerusmon then fell back laying down and scratching himself with a hind leg. "I'd rather not. You know I hate baths."

"But, you're covered in filth from those explosions! And after your nap, I'm sure you got mold in your ears," Whismon then gave a forceful tone. "Bath now."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, that Beerusmon the Destroyer may be powerful, but boy does he stink up a room!" The adviser covered his nose. "Then, they'll have to call you the Destroyer of Good Hygiene."

"Whismon, your pitiful attempts at humor make me wanna go back to sleep," Beerusmon looked over his shoulder smiling devilishly at Whismon. "Maybe I oughta destroy you."

xxxxx

**(Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Beerus' Shadow Approaches Near **_**(0:00-1:07)) **

Beerusmon and Whismon sat together at a table with plates of food that could've been for twenty. The food mainly consisted of seafood, including Crabmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, and some generic sea animals. There was a tall stand with greens and shrimps dunked in sauce. In the background was a large aquarium filled with fish type Digimon swimming by.

"I'm curious, Whismon, while I enjoyed my all too brief slumber, did that upstart Burizalor manage to eradicate that Digital World in the Northern Digital Realm? You know the one with those Digital Knights?"

"Yes," Whismon answered while cutting some meat. "Without a trace."

"Good to know. I could've given all those meddlesome knights an eternity to shape up, but they'd still be nothing but trouble. I would've been happy to blow the whole planet up myself, but it's so off the beaten path, wouldn't you agree? I'm no fan of Burizalor neither!" Beerusmon scoffed, picking up some of the meat Whismon cut for him. "Such a self-important fool. If we ever cross paths again, I'll gladly wipe the entitled little bugger out." He swallowed the meat in one gulp.

"Unlikely I'm afraid. While during your nap, someone already defeated Burizalor."

Upon hearing this, Beerusmon nearly choked but swallowed. "WHAT?!" He spat out. "Someone more powerful than Burizalor?!"

"Allow me to explain," Whismon said, producing a long scepter with a gem floating above it. He tapped the ground with it, making several green projectiles encompass the entire dinner room. One projectile floated over and formed a visual, showing off the legendary battle from Planet Spira.

It displayed Tai and Agumon combining to become the Ascendant Omega X.

**(End theme)**

"Funny, this strangely looks familiar. Who were those two that formed into a man with golden hair with orange?"

"He is an Ascendant," Whismon confirmed. "He answers to the names Taichi Kamiya, Agumon, and Omega X. He is in fact one of the original Eight Chosen Children and bearer of the Crest of Courage."

The visual showed Omega X engaging Burizalor in the opening round of their final duel on Planet Spira. Beerusmon meticulously watched Omega X fiercely clobbering Burizalor.

"When you said the Digital Knight Council's world was destroyed, I assumed the same went with the Ascendants."

"Yes, it's true the Ascendant army Gennai and his forces amassed were wiped out. However, a few happened to appear on other worlds at the time were spared. Most of these remaining Ascendants happen to be part of the collective Chosen Children, including the warrior you see here."

"Is Ascendant hair supposed to be gold? I must say I'm surprised an Ascendant was capable of defeating Burizalor," Beerusmon said, tapping an egg and making it dissolve into sand.

"Well, the Ascendants have harnessed a technique. It's a potent method of powering up into these golden-haired warriors that you now see."

"What was that?" Beerusmon asked half-asleep. He moved around his chair aimlessly. "Ascendant you say? Ascendant, eh? Ah, Ascendant!" He paused and gawked with mouth wide open. "That's it! That's exactly what it was!"

"You've lost me."

"Let's see it was Ascendant something... Oh! An Ascendant God! Yes!" Beerusmon floated over in front of Whismon's face. "I had a dream about it!" He floated back over to the visual showing Omega X vs. Burizalor. "It was a vivid dream! I fought against an Ascendant God that looked just like this guy!"

**(Cue Dragonball Z – **_**Beerus Theme**_** by The EnigmaTNG)**

"Oh?"

"You know what it was, right? It was a premonition! A PREMONITION!"

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Whismon asked, slamming his staff and magically causing the visual to fade off. "Forgive me, but your premonitions... they haven't been exactly accurate, haven't they?"

"Ugh!" Beerusmon scowled, sitting back down in his floating chair.

Whismon whispered into the Digital God's ear. "If you recall, that premonition about that pop star... what's her name Britney didn't exactly come to pass."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Beerusmon hopped off his chair and walked off. "Fine! Come with me, Whismon!"

xxxxx

Walking out from their palace, Beerusmon and Whismon took a stroll across a road stretched across a meadow full of beautiful flowers. Beerusmon came out now decked in his regular garb. He comes out donning black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking garb with the same white and orange diamond embellishments just like Whismon.

"Oh Seermon!" Beerusmon beckoned to a named individual. "Seermon, where are you?!"

Suddenly, a sparkle appeared and shooting down from above was something letting out a high-pitched screech. It hit the ground hard causing the Digi-Deities to look down. They saw a scepter with an small aquarium on top of it with blue eel-like fish with big eyes and pink lips.

"I was taking a walk. What is it?" The tiny fish demanded.

"39 digital cycles ago, did you not prophecize that in 39 digital cycles time that an arch rival worthy of me would appear?"

"Hmmm?" The fish gave it some thought. "Did I say that?"

"Yes, that's what you said."

"Uh, oh yes I did!"

"Heh, hear that? The Seermon prophecy confirms my premonition! An arch rival of mine would reveal itself soon! And he shall be an Ascendant God!"

"Sounds rather far-fetched to me," Whismon replied nonchalantly. "It's difficult to imagine one such as yourself of having an arch rival, Lord Beerusmon."

The purple feline humanoid hopped on several rocks and landed on top of a tall rock column.

"Well even if the Oracle Fish exaggerated the strength of this particular being, a worthy adversary is surely due to emerge and that's why I prematurely awoke from my slumber!"

"Ah, I see. That solves one mystery. I take it you intend to pay a visit to these Ascendants?"

"Of course I do. I must track down these so-called Ascendant Gods."

"Ascendant Gods, Ascendant Gods," Whismon repeated the purple feline's mantra. "Such a grandiose and over-the-top name. Sounds tacky if you ask me." He glared into the gem atop of his staff, which displayed the whole Digiverse. He zoomed in past thousands of digital galaxies and finally located the central Digital World of the Eastern Realm. "And I've located them. It would appear that most of the surviving Ascendants... by my count... nine of them are currently in 40323 on Planet 877. It's the Central Digital World connected to a physical world called Earth."

"Is that right?" Beerusmon smirked. "I'm sure I've been to that Digital World before. Though, it's been a while. Wasn't it the one with all those dinosaur type Digimon with their high and mighty attitude problems? They were so rude, I drive them to extinction!"

_Surely someone neglected to tell him a few survived with thousands of descendants still running around. _Whismon chortled in thought. "Now this is odd. One of them, the same Ascendant that defeated Burizalor, is currently on the planet once ruled by former Watcher, Simms, and an individual named X has taken over since. He and his partner Agumon are both there for some reason."

"An Ascendant in a Watcher's realm is quite suspicious. What could it mean?" Beerusmon floated down with Whismon. "Tell me, Whismon. How long would it take us to get there?"

"Roughly 26 minutes."

"So roughly the same length as your average anime episode. Augh, I hate long flights! But, eh, what choice is there? I'll suck it up and go."

"Ok! We'll depart at once!" Whismon said with a happy smile. "To the planet of the Watcher X!"

Beerusmon spun around and walked over to him dancing like an Egyptian. "Oh yeah!"

With that, Whismon tapped the ground with this staff as a golden ring of light formed under them. The golden right enveloped them them and shot them up through the sky, sending them flying out of their realm and through the digital galaxies beyond.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Outside a beach resort/9:30 AM**_

**(Cue Summer Wars OST – **_**OZ, the Virtual City**_** (0:21-2:53)) **

Meanwhile, in a beach resort on a much more expanded File Island, a big birthday celebration was being thrown in honor of one of the original eight Digi-Destined. Digi-Destined and Digimon alike came not only to celebrate this one's birthday but celebrate a big reunion.

"Ok, guys! On my count!" A voice belonging to Kari announced. "One, two, three!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIMI!" Everyone present shouted in unison, lifting glasses of juice, wine, cola, and water to toast one Bearer of Sincerity.

Sitting in an elaborate chair built by the Gekomon and Otamamon was Mimi Tachikawa. The young adult woman, garbed in a sparkling green dress, pink scarf, and brown boots, raised a glass of red wine and happily smiled. She had her hair down, albeit cut a little shorter, and dyed pink. Hanging around her neck is a makeshift Crest of Sincerity inside a crest locket, which was a gift from her parents.

"You're all so kind!" Mimi said, standing up and downing her wine.

"This is your birthday, Meems!" Palmon cheered. "The Gekomon and Otamamon really went all out making a throne for you!"

"Really takes me back to Princess Mimi," Joe muttered, shuddering quietly. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and pants with a shorter haircut.

"Least she won't order our heads cut off," Gomamon joked.

"Don't even joke, Gomamon."

There was a large gathering of guests in attendance. The guests, of course, included all the other Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners (minus Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon), Mimi's parents, BanchoLeomon, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, Sam, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, and Sheila, Mummymon was also present with his daughter Meryl, Arukenimon, Salamon, and D-Reaper. The Scooby Digi-Destined (Jun Motomiya & Kotemon, Jim Kido & Hagurumon, Mantarou Inoue & Bearmon, Momoe Inoue & Mikemon, and Chizuru Inoue & Lalamon) came as well. Gennai, Simms, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Falcomon, Dianamon, Minervamon, Calumon, Impmon, Piximon, Centarumon, Andromon, Elecmon, Meramon, Unimon, Frigimon, Sukamon & Chuumon, the Gekomon & Otamamon crew, and ShogunGekomon were also present. Whamon was seen poking his head out of the ocean and watching the festivities. Digitamamon, Vegimon, and Tapirmon catered the delicious meals to the guests.

"A toast to our little girl!" Kesuke, Mimi's father, raised a glass to his daughter.

"Our baby girl has grown to much!" Satoe, Mimi's mother, wept proudly and snapped pictures of Mimi posing a model-like pose with her wine glass. "Heheh!"

"Happy birthday, Mimi!" Keke clapped for her future mother.

Izzy came dressed in a white dress shirt complete with blue tie and khaki pants. Tentomon sat next to him devouring cheese and bread.

Sora came dressed in a Chinese-styled red dress and black flat shoes. Biyomon was next to her sipping tea.

TK was fully dressed in a long-sleeved green shirt, blue jean pants, and a white hat. Patamon was sitting next to him chomping on a sandwich.

Now sporting longer hair tied in double buns, Kari came in a pink dress, white gloves, and clear high heels. Gatomon sat in her lap clapping for Mimi.

Davis was dressed in a blue suit coupled with beige pants and brown dress shoes. Veemon was sitting next to him eating a large chicken drumstick.

Yolei, wearing her hair in braids, came dressed in a purple dress, long lavender gloves, and white high heels. Hawkmon was seated in her lap.

Cody came dressed in a purple Chinese long coat and two long strands of braided hair hanging down his back. Sitting on the floor with him was Armadillomon.

Ken came dressed in a black dress shirt complete with red tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. Wormmon sat on his lap eating bread.

Keke came fully dressed in a pink Chinese-styled dress with white flat shoes.

Tike came dressed in a white shirt coupled with blue jean overalls and tennis shoes.

Kara wore a pink dress with her fisherman's hat and red dress shoes.

David came dressed in a blue suit with a red bow tie, blue shorts, and tennis shoes, similar to Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan.

Sam was dressed in a white Chinese-styled shirt & gray pants along as well as black shoes.

Sonja came wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, white jeans, and white shoes.

BW came dressed in a black dress shirt with a yellow tie, dark gray pants, and black dress shoes.

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Sheila came dressed in their usual gear. The others wore dress styled clothes for the birthday occasion.

While the adults and teens sat (or stood around) conversing, Tike, Kara, David, Meryl, and Salamon ran around playing tag.

"Say, Mimi, you said Dimitri, Karin, and Athena couldn't make it?" Yolei asked the birthday girl.

"Yeah, they already came to see me yesterday to celebrate my birthday. Then, they left to see the future me apparently this morning," Mimi replied, genuinely smiling. "We had a great dinner and little Athena's such a sweetheart to her grandma. She's been raised to be a little princess thanks to her mom, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Chibiusa."

"At least they made the time," TK stated. "It's good Dimitri is doing well making a living and sharing a condo with Karin? They're moving up!"

"Celebrating your birthday as well as your future self's birthday, huh? That's very nice of them," Palmon nodded in approval.

"What can I say? My birthday should be celebrated all over dimensions! Whether it's me or my future counterpart!" Mimi let out a haughty laugh. "Ohohoho!"

"Um, about others not coming," Kari walked over and whispered in Mimi's ear.

"WHAT?! Not coming?!" Mimi yelled as she made a irked face. She tapped her fingers on her seat arms. "What would he and Agumon be doing training on X's planet during my birthday party?! Heck, why doesn't X bring his sorry masked butt over here, too?"

Sighing, Keke chimed in. "I told X to come, but he insisted he wouldn't leave until Tai and Agumon do."

"Really, Mimi? Did you even need to ask that?" BanchoLeomon added.

"Those battle junkies, I swear," Sheila mumbled.

"Ugh, seriously!" Mimi scoffed, shaking her wine glass. "Couldn't those two guys just take a break from all that training for one day?"

"I apologize for my brother and Agumon," Kari sweatdropped.

"You have nothing to apologize for her, Kari honey."

Gatomon blinked as she noticed two other absentees. "Say, where are Matt and Gabumon?"

"Looks like he's off training, too," the irked Bearer of Sincerity remarked. "Sometimes I even wonder if that Yamato persona is gone, because that old habit of training won't go away." She leaned her face on her hand and sighed deeply. "I've just about had it with Ascendants."

Both Kari and Keke sweatdropped and chuckled modestly.

"Not you girls, I mean the boys."

"I hope they can at least make it," Palmon said.

"MIMI!" A pair of voices called out, alarming the Bearer of Sincerity.

Both Mimi and Palmon turned around to see Sukamon and Chuumon blowing kisses to them. The girl and her plant Digimon gave awkward glances.

"Say, if that Matt guy ain't here, maybe we can give you a birthday kiss!" Sukamon licked his disgusting lips as a long tongue came hanging out.

Chuumon hopped up and down on Sukamon's head. "Give us a kiss!"

"No!" Mimi and Palmon gave them raspberry blows. "Pffft!"

"Awww, ain't she a gal?!" Sukamon said, acting like a lovesick puppy with his eyes turning to hearts.

"And Palmon's a cutie, too!" Chuumon whistled.

In another table, Mummymon cut himself meat and stuffed it into his mouth. He and Arukenimon shared wine together.

"Isn't this teriyaki just to die for, Mummymon?" The spider woman asked, patting her cheek while blushing.

"Indeed, my love..." Mummymon answered as he turned over to D-Reaper, who with poor table manners devoured big dumplings. "Enjoying the meal. Dee?"

"Mmmhmm!" D-Reaper replied whilst munching dumplings. He turned and saw Meryl hopping over to grab some dumplings.

"I'll take some, Dee! Is that ok?"

D-Reaper nodded as the child ran off eating three dumplings and feeding two more to Salamon.

"She's sure a growing girl," Mummymon observed Meryl. Then, he saw Tike tapping her shoulder. "It's that boy again."

"What about him?" Arukenimon asked.

"Nothing. He's just been getting too close to my Meryl," Mummymon muttered, displaying his overprotective father nature.

Meryl and Salamon bolted after Tike continuing their game of tag.

"Is it just me or has Tike been getting chummy with Mummymon's daughter?" Biyomon watched the kids.

"Now that you mention it," Sora smirked. "Tike has been taking her out to fly."

"You think Tai and Agumon will make it?"

"Who knows? But, I have my hopes they will."

Meanwhile, a few of the guests approached Mimi and conversed.

Davis leaned forward, whispering. "Say, between you and me Mimi, just how old are you today?"

Veemon chimed in, snickering. "You're not ashamed to tell us, right?"

"Like I'd tell you two! Never ask a woman that!"

Sonja leaned over and whispered to Mimi. "Is it true that the prizes in the bingo tournament will include a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, a nice convertible, a private luxury jet, and a first class trip for two to Hawaii?"

"Yep! But if it's too much trouble, Tony can help provide cash instead."

Yolei asserted herself. "What are the perks of having a wealthy family on top of having extra deep pockets from one of the richest men in the world, my boss, Tony Stark! Mr. Time Magazine Person of the Year!"

Tony chuckled as he heard Mimi and Yolei mention him. "Hey, it's nothing, ladies. Nothing that Iron Man can't handle now."

"You're a hero just like us now, Tony!" Davis said.

The CEO of Stark Enterprises shrugged, sipping his wine. "Well, there's the matter of putting a team together. Something to help me contain that Hulk monster and finding out more what went on with some otherworldly stuff in New Mexico recently."

Pepper whispered. "Psst, they're not listening, Tony."

"Well, I don't expect them to."

"We are! Tell us more about this team you're assembling, Tony!" Davis and Veemon asked.

"Heh, well it's still in the works, guys."

"Tai has to at least make it for the bingo tournament," Sora hoped.

"You don't suppose those prizes are pornographic magazines?" Simms asked.

Mimi sighed, her tone exuding annoyance. "No!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/9:50 AM**_

Suddenly, it had just dawned on both Tai and Agumon. Tai threw his head up and yelled out at the base of his voice.

"AHHH! NO! NO!" Tai screamed for his dear life, which alarmed X.

"What?! Is he here?" X bolted out from his mansion to see Tai and Agumon both distressed for no reason.

"It's not that!" Agumon exclaimed.

"It's Mimi's birthday party today and I totally forgot all about it!"

Upon hearing this, X facefaulted in the middle of his run and groaned.

"Oh man! This is bad, X! She's gonna be pissed!" Tai shuddered fearfully.

X propped himself back up. "Don't scare me like that, Tai! My heart almost exploded!"

"But, you don't know how she gets."

"Believe me I do, Tai. I didn't forget, but the only reason why I'm still here is because you and Agumon have been using my planet to train. I can't leave here unattended, but luckily Simms is at the party and I can ask him to cover for me here while I go with you two."

"Thanks, X, sheesh I don't know who'd be scarier! This destroyer guy or Mimi when she's mad!"

Agumon shuddered. "I'd go with the latter, Tai. Definitely the latter."

Just then, X paused and sensed an immense presence closing in toward his world. He quickly raced over to Tai and Agumon.

"What's up, X?" The Bearer of Courage asked him.

"Tai, Agumon, we've got trouble and it's heading straight for us!"

"What?! Mimi's on her way here?!"

"No, Agumon, not _her_! Beerusmon is coming! As we speak, Beerusmon the Destroyer is rapidly approaching this planet!"

Both Tai and Agumon wore befuddled looks as they couldn't sense anything close resembling a source of power.

"Are you sure, X? I'm not even sensing anything," Tai asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's because you can't sense the presence of deities!"

"But, why can you?" Agumon inquired.

"Because I've gained special privileges since becoming a watcher. I can sense any kind of energy."

The Bearer of Courage nodded. "Now that you mention it I have a hard time sensing any energy from the Sovereigns, Lord Shinmon, and his son as well."

"Remember, you two. Above all else, refrain from doing anything stupid!"

"How hard can that be?" Tai sighed out of exasperation. "We'll be fine." He turned his back to , gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists. "All right!" He muttered excitedly.

Agumon chuckled. "Heheheh, can't help but be excited, too."

"You two are gonna be the death of me," the masked watcher facepalmed. Suddenly, he probed the two immense God-like powers approaching. "You two! Get inside my mansion quickly now!"

Tai looked over his shoulder and gave a pouty face. "Why?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine, c'mon, Agumon!" Tai sighed, disappointed with X raining on his parade. "Sheesh, would it kill him to say _please_?"

"Probably not 'cause he looks to be on edge," Agumon said. "Can't say I blame him."

"HURRY!"

"Fine, fine!"

As Tai and Agumon entered the mansion, X had his hand on his beating chest and sighed deeply.

The masked watcher murmured. "Yet, I still don't understand why Beerusmon the Destroyer would bother coming here. It makes no sense..."

"WHY INDEED!" The voice of the destroyer boomed out of nowhere, causing X to flip out and whirl around.

_**Poof!**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Beerus Appears**_**) **

A huge gust of dust kicked up in front of X. As the dust cloud cleared, the two deities, Whismon and Beerusmon, materialized on the planet. Tai and Agumon barely poked their heads out a window as they took a gander at the two deities.

**(End theme)**

"Oh, Lord Beerusmon, it's you!" X acknowledged the purple humanoid hiding behind Whismon.

Tai looked on in awe. "Wow, that's him, huh?"

"Which one?" Agumon whispered.

"Good question. There's two of them."

**(Cue Summer Wars OST – **_**King Kazma**_**) **

"Um... um what a pleasant surprise!" X nervously welcomed Beerusmon and Whismon. "Welcome to my humble abode. I appreciate you coming all the way down here just to see me!" He leaned over to see Beerusmon, who kept poking his head out around Whismon.

Beerusmon yawned and stepped forward. "Yes, it's been a while. Hasn't it, masked watcher X? You've still been filling in for that lazy drunkard Simms?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Agumon blinked thrice. "Whoa, that's Beerusmon? He looks like a big hairless house cat!"

Tai narrowed his eyes. "I can see that, Agumon."

"Gatomon would freak out seeing this guy!"

Observing the planet, Beerusmon approached X. "Y'know, I must say yours and Simms' world is a little on the... _small _side?"

"Oh, well. Yes, but it is quite cozy and I do have the mansion. It's more spacious in there than out here. Please excuse the cramped accommodations."

Whismon addressed Beerusmon. "Long ago after Lord Beerusmon lost in an especially spirited game of hide and seek, he destroyed this world."

"Really, Whismon? I did that?" The purple cat humanoid asked, unable to recall events right away.

"Of course, I know Simms had this planet restored before you took his place, X," Whismon stated. "It could've been returned to full size easily grant you. I guess you two prefer it to be small and cozy."

X chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Anyhow, what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Lord Beerusmon?"

Beerusmon narrowed his eyes and smirked. "There's a small matter of that _Ascendant_ you're harboring!" He quickly sighted Tai and Agumon in the mansion.

"GAH!" X freaked out. _You idiots couldn't have hidden from plain sight better?!'_

"SHIT! BUSTED!" Tai yelled quietly as he pulled Agumon down and clamped their mouths shut.

"Come on out!" Beerusmon demanded.

"Oh, where are my manners! I should've introduced you two to them!" X turned and beckoned to this former students. "Tai, Agumon, come say hello to our guest Lord Beerusmon!"

The duo came bolting out of the mansion upon hearing their names being called. Tai and Agumon both waved casually to Beerusmon and Whismon.

"Hey, I'm Taichi Kamiya!"

"And I'm his partner Agumon!" 

"And I am the Ascendant from Earth!"

X gave a good whack in the back of Tai and Agumon's heads. "I had a feeling you were going to be too casual! You two should know how to give a proper greeting to deities by now!"

Tai and Agumon cringed while rubbing their throbbing heads.

"You could've warned us before hitting us, y'know!" Agumon snapped.

""Fine," Tai beckoned Agumon over.

**(End theme)**

The duo stood right in front of Beerusmon and Whismon giving them the proper bow.

"I'm sorry. Hello there," Tai properly introduced himself to the deities. "My name is Sir Taichi Kamiya."

"I'm Sir Agumon."

"It's an honor for you to meet us."

Beerusmon nodded. "If you say so. Now that's out of the way, there was something I've been meaning to ask you about." He paused and turned to Whismon. "Uh... about that Ascen..."

"Ascendant God, I believe it was," Whismon refreshed his memory.

"Yes, that's right," Beerusmon shifted back to Tai and Agumon. "Now what can you two tell me about the existence of this Ascendant God?"

"Ascendant God? That's a new one. Let me think," the Bearer of Courage tried mulling this over. "I only know about just plain Ascendants, but this Ascendant God stuff isn't ringing any bells. X, you know anything?"

"Erm... um... your guess is as good as mine," X coughed. "This is the first I've heard any mention of an Ascendant God."

"So, you don't know either, X?" Agumon blinked. "And you're our walking information book!"

The masked watched scoffed. "Don't rub it in, Agumon."

"Ah, I see," Beerusmon replied in a disappointed tone. He waltzed right over to Tai and Agumon. "Whismon tells me you're the Ascendant that slayed that bastard Burizalor." He looked right into Tai's reddish brown eyes.

"Burizalor? Um, yeah, that was me, sir," Tai noticed Beerusmon poking his chest.

Beerusmon crouched over checking over Tai and started sniffing him. He then sniffed over Agumon, who looked awkward with the Digital God sniffing his tail.

"It just doesn't seem possible you two could've defeated him as you are now," Beerusmon assessed. "But, I understand you're capable of transformations into these Ascendants."

"Yes, they're quite the significant power-up boosters," X plainly answered. "An Ascendant's strength is capable of crushing the mightiest of warrior Digimon. You're very well informed, Lord Beerusmon."

"And yet neither of you know anything of this Ascendant God. Say, Whismon, are those other Ascendants capable of transformations?"

"Indeed they are, Lord Beerusmon. All of them who now reside on Earth can turn into Ascendants."

X blinked thrice, impressed. "And I thought I was a knowledgeable guy. Impressive, Lord Whismon."

"They all have this power, huh?" The purple humanoid cat asked, looking out to the sky. "That's quite odd. Perhaps, I need to go ask them instead?"

"With all due respect Lord Beerusmon, I doubt any of them would know about an Ascendant God more than Tai does," X replied.

"That may be, but I won't know unless I ask them, will I? Whismon, how long until we reach that Digital World they reside on from here?"

"Roughly three minutes tops."

"Not too bad. Then, it's settled. It's about time I go check out this Digital World."

"About that," X interjected, garnering Beerusmon's attention. "You're not planning to destroy it, are you?"

"As long as nothing there annoys me..."

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**Adventurer ~Taichi no Theme~**_**) **

"Excuse me listen," Tai spoke out but stopped himself short of sounding casual. "I mean, Lord Beerusmon, sir, I've heard your lordship is incredibly strong. How about showing me and Agumon a teensy bit of your power? Sir!"

"You want a demonstration of my power? Do tell, what do you have in mind?"

"We can go toe to toe in a sparring match if only just for a minute!"

"A minute?" Agumon gulped.

"All right, playtime's over, Tai. Seriously, you're going to ask Lord Beerusmon such a silly request..?"

"I have lived for a very long time. Yet, never have I ever been issued a challenge like yours. You seem quite sure of yourself, or could it that you're simply just an arrogant fool?"

X raised his hand and nodded. "Yep! A big fool! He and Agumon are dumb, stupid fools!" He pointed to his former students.

"Why not?"

Upon hearing this, X was left shellshocked, but Tai and Agumon had more jubilant reactions.

Beerusmon beckoned both Tai and Agumon. "You two come out at me with all you've got."

"Sweet...!" Tai stopped himself. "Um, I mean thank you very much, sir!" He and Agumon both bowed to the deity. "But, are you sure you want our full Ascendant power right away? If I hurt you, I don't want you to get ticked off and take your anger on this planet."

"You have my word. Well, let's begin!"

X groaned and facepalmed. _Ugh, this is the absolute last thing I wanted! But, nothing can be done! You better not wreck my world, you two!_

**(End theme)**

Wasting no time, Tai and Agumon grabbed each other's hands. The Crest of Courage symbol lit up on the young man's chest like a big Christmas light. A halo of golden light enveloped them both, turning them into Omega X.

_**Fwoosh!**_

"Let's get this started!" Omega X declared, wearing a calm and collective grin.

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Coming of Beerusmon!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Omega X will get a taste of the power of a Digital God of Destruction. If any of you seen the movie, you already know what one can dish out and give. The chapter more or less follows the opening act of _Battle of Gods_, but you might've noticed a few creative tweaks. For starters, Beerusmon makes no acknowledgment of Matt/Yamato (while Beerus already knew Vegeta when the prince was a mere child) since they have never met before. He was still asleep while Matt/Yamato served Burizalor for a short time. The Pilaf stuff will be cut for more Tike and Meryl bits (for romance and comedy bits) and other character interactions. Well, maybe Impmon can do the Pilaf bits with him trying to steal the Digicores, lol.

Incorporating _Summer Wars_ is an obvious nod to that movie's creator Mamoru Hosada (who also did the second movie, _Our War Game_). Ford thinks Beerus/Beerusmon reminds him of King Kazma and Whismon being Love Machine.

Mimi's birthday: She doesn't have a confirmed birth date. I made one up for her: July 2. Making her a Cancer according to the Zodiac signs. Might as well since we're celebrating her birthday. ;)

Ah, we have a lot of old faces invited for the birthday party, including the return of the custard & mouse duo, Gekomon, Otamamon, and ShogunGekomon! Including a reference to 'Princess Mimi' (shudders).

You might've noticed a few names on the birthday guest list. Some that come to mind: D-Reaper, Impmon, and Salamon. At this point, Dee/D-Reaper, being the Fat Buu counterpart, has been removed from his evil half and is now living with Mummymon. Impmon has been serving hard time in Other World being Anubimon's lapdog and used to track evil souls from fleeing Digital Limbo. He can only be Beelzebumon in Other World and wears a restriction bracelet that inhibits his evolution. Only under severe circumstances may he be allowed to remove (long as Anubimon wills it) to evolve and fight as Beelzebumon. Salamon is pretty much Bee the Dog and will become Meryl's Digimon partner. Speaking of Meryl, she and Tike will have developed a friendship since the D-Reaper Saga in order to show up David and Kara.

On the topic of Yamato being gone by this point, Matt/Yamato undergo a drastic character shift as Matt once again takes control and Yamato's essence all but dissipates. Despite this, Matt will carry over some of Yamato's characteristics (such as his knack to train, get stronger, and his pride, but his cockiness has diminished). But, don't be surprised if Yamato shows up again at some point here and post-BoDG.

A few Marvel tidbits: it's one year removed from_ Iron Man_ and a couple of months from _Iron Man 2_. The events of _The Incredible Hulk_ and _Thor_ have recently taken place. Tony has gotten into the Iron Man groove. Izzy, Ken, and Yolei are now employed with Stark Enterprises under the computer science division (and help enhance his armor tech). Mimi's dad has close connections with Tony and thus was able to help afford those prizes for her birthday party. The events of _The Avengers_ is roughly two years away in this dimension.

Anyway, that's that. Next chapter, Omega X tests Beerusmon and more party shenanigans. Until the next update!


	2. The Coming of Beerusmon!

**A/N: **Omega X and Beerusmon throwdown and a certain Ascendant is given a heads-up on two party crashers. And some more party shenanigans. If you're reading this, Thanksgiving has probably come and gone. Those living in the states, keep safe.

On with the story!

xxxxx

_**Battle of Digital Gods**_

_**Act II: The Coming of Beerusmon!**_

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet/10:05 AM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Kai OST – **_**The Fierce Battle**_**) **

As Tai and Agumon powered up, they transformed into Omega X right before Beerusmon and Whismon. The curious deities observed the golden aura flaring around the Ascendant and assessed his power.

"I'll through every stage for you. What you're seeing is Ascendant level 1." Omega X demonstrated as he powered up again. His already spiky hair became more rigid and electrical sparks surged around his aura. "And this is the stage I call Ascendant level 2."

"Huh." Beerusmon curiously watched him, tapping his cheek.

Omega X powered up again, further delving into his Ascendant power. The ground shook under his surging power. Longer spiky hair cascaded down his back and waist. His eyebrows vanished completely, making his forehead and eyebrow ridges larger. There was also a slight increase in his muscle mass; the muscles now being more defined. His energy radiation was so great the aura pulsated at an extremely high frequency with the sound pitch being higher than it was before.

The energy flow was so great it ruffled the grass on the ground.

Pumping his fist up, Omega X yelled out in a much deeper tone, another characteristic of the third stage form. "And now the one level you've been waiting for! The legendary Ascendant level 3!" He opened his eyes, revealing his green eyes with thick black irises.

X slowly backed off having assessed Omega X's third level power. "Man, it's not often you go all the way, Tai!" _He's definitely gotten stronger than when he fought the chubby D-Reaper! _He quickly took to the air and watched the fight from a safer distance.

"This is quite the surprise," Beerusmon addressed Level 3 Omega X. "Seems all that Ascendant talk was not all a bunch of hot air after all."

Omega X chuckled calmly. "Not bad, eh?" he shrugged. "If you want, I can dial it right back to stage 2 if you want me to."

"No, no, that won't be necessary."

"Huh?"

Beerusmon popped his neck and faced Omega X again "Just try your best."

"You still doubt me?! Fine!" Omega X shouted.

The minute Beerusmon smirked, he hopped up and bumrushed the Digital God quickly. "HYAAAAH!" He went for an elbow at Beerusmon, but put the immediate brakes and faked Beerusmon out.

_**Whoosh!**_

Omega X phased out and rematerialized above Beerusmon. All the while Beerusmon stood still maintaining his cool demeanor. Now floating over Beerusmon, Omega X brought a closed fist over the Digital God's head. Beerusmon merely caught Omega X's fist one-handed and tossed him down. Omega X rolled over and hit the ground hard. As he rolled forward a few times, Omega X quickly turned and to his shock Beerusmon was already in front of him.

Beerusmon flicked Omega X's head with two fingers...

_**Bam!**_

...and sent him flying back like a pesky fly. Omega X went crashing through the ground, leaving a trail over the ground's surface. Omega X rebounded and shot up into the air, shaking off the debris and the pain Beerusmon delivered. He wiped the blood from his lip realizing Beerusmon hadn't even used a fraction of his power. He set his sights on Beerusmon, who merely hand waved him down and goaded him to attack.

"Son of a bitch!" Omega X snapped as he swooped down and went for a kick, but Beerusmon jumped up. Omega X hit the ground, driving his foot and leaving a giant hole. He then unleashed a flurry of punches on Beerusmon.

The Digital God of Destruction easily evaded Omega X's blows. Omega X pursued Beerusmon while trying to hit him with fierce punches and kicks. Beerusmon continued to dodge with both hands behind his back. Omega X went for a straight punch that Beerusmon hopped over. He landed right on top of Omega X's head and landed some feet behind the Ascendant. Omega X spun around went for another punch. However, this punch had ten as much power as before, which in turn lead to...

_**BOOM!**_

...an immense force that punched a hole through X's planet from one side and out the other! Tons of smoke and debris went flying all over the place.

"UGH! OMEGA X! NOT MY PLANET!" X yelled out, flabbergasted. _Simms ain't gonna like this!_

Omega X looked down at his fist dismayed he didn't get Beerusmon with that one. However, as soon as his back and attention was turned away, Beerusmon spun through the smoke. Omega X instinctively spun around ready to attack, but Beerusmon blurred right past him and came up behind him. Beerusmon landed a light chop to Omega X's left neck muscle, knocking the Ascendant out.

_**Fwoom!**_

**(End theme)**

That one blow knocked Omega X back to Tai and Agumon. The two of them fell like dead weights on a large depression where the Ascendant 3's aura swept over the spot. Beerusmon landed and walked off whistling ever so casually.

"TAI! AGUMON!" X shouted, shooting right down where his former students lied side by side.

"Our time here has come to an end," Whismon announced, beckoning Beerusmon to him. He dropped his staff, producing a column of light around them.

"Indeed. X, good sir, I bid you good day," Beerusmon smiled to the masked watcher.

Both deities teleported off with a beam taking them to their next destination: the Digital World.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**The Earth's Crisis**_**) **

X looked away and attentively scanned his two friends. Both Tai and Agumon came to, barely able to turn their heads. Tai had a pained look on his face.

X sighed with relief seeing them responsive. "Whew. You two idiots got y'alls butts kicked bad. I'm surprised you're both even alive!" He scanned over his planet and watched the debris created from the fight floating away. "This isn't good! The Digital World is in real danger! I have to contact Matt ASAP and get him up to speed on Beerusmon!"

xxxxx

_**File Island/Gravity Chamber/10:15 AM**_

Training his hardest inside a gravity chamber, Matt was seen dodging lasers fired by drones. Gabumon, too, was moving through the barrage of beams. Sporting his reproduced Digital Invader armor, Matt jumped up flying and phasing past the beams headed for him. He swooped on a wall and somersaulted avoiding more beams.

Matt quickly disarmed one drone and then another, demonstrating faster than average reflexes. He shut another drone off and went to disarm the remaining ones.

Just when he was to disarm the drones...

_Hey, Matt buddy! It's X! Can you hear me?!_

And with auspicious timing, X broke the flow of Matt's training. This interruption caused Matt to slip-up and punched through a drone instead. The other drones pivoted to Matt's direction and fired blasts toward him. Gabumon intercepted the drones' blasts with _Blue Blasters _of his own. The training program automatically shut down, effectively ending Matt and Gabumon's sparring.

Matt descended, sporting an annoyed look, obviously none too pleased with X's interruption.

"This better be really damn good, X," Matt scoffed, furrowing his brows.

_Listen to me very carefully, you two. This is extremely important. Beerusmon the Destroyer has awoken and he's headed toward the Digital World._

"Beerusmon the Destroyer? Name doesn't ring any bells," Matt replied.

"Did he just say Beers?" Gabumon blinked in befuddlement.

The masked watcher telepathed with the duo. _Well, he's back and stronger than ever. I'm telling you not to engage him in any manner. No insulting, no fighting... don't even look at him funny. If someone or something sets him off, it'll mean the destruction of the Digital World and even the Earth._

"He'd really blow up both worlds?" Matt asked.

_Tai and Agumon turned into Omega X, fought him, and both are not laying unconscious in a crater._

Upon hearing this startling statement, Matt paled and gaped in aghast. "Whoa, wait! Tai and Agumon are down?!"

Gabumon gasped. "Impossible!"

_They went Ascendant 3 and everything. Both of them are barely breathing after Beerusmon landed just two blows!_

"You're serious?!" Matt was taken aback as the harsh reality settled into his flabbergasted mind. "Just _two_ blows?!"

_The fate of two worlds rests entirely in your hands, you two. Make sure the others don't try anything to set him off!_

"Do Keke and the others know anything about this?"

_No, only I've been privy to these details. The powers that be ordered me to keep Beerusmon secret or I risk losing my position as watcher. Matt, Gabumon, can you do what I've asked of you? Make sure things don't go south. I'll do my best getting Tai and Agumon back to 100 percent! Don't screw this up!_

As X ended his connection with the two, Matt and Gabumon turned to one another not saying a word.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

Tai turned his head and gritted his teeth. The pain from Beerusmon blow still lingered, which kept him from getting up. Likewise, Agumon came to and turned over to Tai.

The Bearer of Courage grinned. "Man, that is so cool to know there's a guy that powerful." Despite his loss, he was thoroughly pleased.

"I tried to warn you two over and over, but did y'all listen? NOOOO! Just be glad you two weren't killed!"

"I only know one way to get stronger. Omega X might have to perform the Meta-Fusion with Metalla X again," Tai paused and then realized the severity of the Digital God's in-depth power. "No, I don't think even that would grant me a chance!"

"Can't be true..." Agumon denied.

"Just cross your fingers that nobody in the Digital World does anything to get on his bad side."

"Beerusmon called it an Ascendant God. I need to remember that. What do you think, X? Is that a level I can gain from more training? Or something else? What if there's another Ascendant out there across space and time? Some Ascendant God? Maybe that first Ascendant you and Huanglongmon told me before."

"The first Ascendant?" Agumon asked. "Oh, yeah... I remember... what's his name?"

"Alpha... something..." The big-haired man tried to jog his memory on the details.

"Don't speak, save your energy," X placed his hands over both Tai and Agumon. He used his healing power and enveloped them both in green auras.

Tai and Agumon felt the healing energies enter their bodies, repairing the damage Beerusmon did to them. Healed and rejuvenated with new energy, Tai and Agumon sprang up to their feet.

"Ah, yeah! All better!" Tai boasted, fully healed and full of renewed power.

"Tai, we've got to warn the others!" Agumon alerted his partner.

"Yeah, X, everyone back in the Digital World need to know he's coming!"

"Way ahead of you. I already told Matt and Gabumon. Even though Yamato's mostly gone, I fear there might be an essence of him left that might re-emerge and be tempted to fight Beerusmon. That's why I went with Matt above all others in fear of Yamato."

"But, Yamato's gone, right?" Agumon asked. "He seemingly left Matt and let Matt take take of his rightful body."

"Yes, and Yamato has been gone since the evil D-Reaper was defeated. But, I'm taking the necessary precautions just in case."

"In any case, this is looking bad," the Bearer of Courage said dreadfully. "Should me and Agumon head down there just to help? X, you'll have to go with me."

"Or, should we keep training before we plan our next move?" Agumon suggested.

_Looks like I'm going to have a quick word with the powers that be. _X thought, clenching his fists. _I want to be able to help the others better and not be a total burden!_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/10:30 AM**_

With help from TK's D-3 Digivice, Matt and Gabumon were transported through a Digiport TV. TK and Patamon welcomed them both. Matt and Gabumon walked right past them in a hurry. TK noticed his brother's restless look and watched him worryingly.

"What's eating him, TK? Gabumon looks uneasy, too," Patamon wondered.

"Beats me," TK replied.

"Oh, good you two finally made it!" Mimi approached Matt and Gabumon. "But, um..." She noticed Matt wearing his Digital Invader armor. "But, last I checked this is July not October. It's my birthday not a Halloween party. Why are you in your combat gear? What's wrong?"

Palmon interjected. "Maybe they came back from training?"

"And didn't make the time to change to something comforting?" Mimi scoffed. "Say, you're looking more sullen than usual. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Your band has been asking where you've been. I need y'all to perform a birthday song for me. Ugh, I shouldn't be the ones making the band preparations. That's always been your responsibility. I swear with all this training you've been doing, you've been slacking with band responsibilities."

The more and more Mimi nagged him, the further she irked him and made him break out of his anxious state.

"SHUT UP!" Matt snapped, silencing Mimi and causing everyone nearby to walk away minding their own business.

Mimi narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "It's my birthday, jerk! Humph, the nerve!"

As he felt his whole body quiver, Matt failed to suppress the high anxiety level.

_I can't seem to shake the pit in my stomach! Man, Yamato, what would you do if you were here?! I can't show fear now!_

"What the heck is up your butt?!" Mimi turned away, sipping her wine.

Keke noticed Matt sitting down looking more anxious and seeing his face sweat up. She immediately sensed her father in a sudden distressed state, but before she could talk to him Sora pulled her to the side to ask her to open up a wine bottle.

_Dad, what's wrong with you? Did something go down? _Keke wondered, veering away from Matt momentarily.

Matt looked down at his hands and shook his head. _Beerusmon the Destroyer? Wait, didn't Burizalor mention him before? In any case, how can I be afraid of someone I've never met in my life?_

"Ah, why hello there, good sir."

Matt gasped as he heard Beerusmon's voice behind him. He and Gabumon turned around seeing no one. He beckoned Gabumon over to look around.

"Yes, the one in the blonde hair and the warrior's armor. Over here."

Matt and Gabumon frantically looked around their surroundings. Mimi and Palmon noticed them scouring through the bushes.

_Why can't I sense him? Where is he?! _Matt wondered, scanning around the party.

"Matt, what are you doing? Did you lose something?" TK asked his brother.

"It's nothing, TK. We'll talk in a minute!"

"Wait, but the band!" Palmon reminded him.

"Tell them to hold on! There's something important I've gotta do!"

Matt took to the air and searched the whole vicinity for any signs of Beerusmon.

"Hey, TK, why's Matt acting so strange?" Kari asked.

"Beats me. He was all worked up over nothing when I welcomed him."

"It's like something's spooked him," Gatomon noticed. "Ugh, don't tell me Yamato's back."

"No, it's not that," TK replied. "Something else must be bothering him. Besides, the way he addressed me was definitely my brother."

"I always figured he'd go nuts eventually," Davis remarked.

"Two minds sharing one body will do that to a guy," Veemon added.

"MATT! OVER HERE!" Gabumon beckoned to his partner, who floated past the trees and the beach resort.

When Matt descended near a swimming pool, he sighted two figures. Whismon was seen standing next to Beerusmon; the latter was laying on a beach recliner.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Refreshed Memory**_**) **

"Huh?!" Matt blinked thrice. _One of them must be Beerusmon. I bet anything it's the purple cat-looking guy!_

"Good day to you, sir," Beerusmon acknowledged the Bearer of Friendship.

_I would say this guy doesn't look like much, but we've learned that the hard way many times, haven't we, Yamato? _Matt thought, slowly descending near the pool. Gabumon rushed over to his side.

**(End theme)**

"Is that Beerusmon, Matt? Who's the other one?"

"Beats me," the blonde-haired man maintained his composure and eyed the Digital God. _X wasn't kidding. This guy looks like he means business. I have to keep him even-tempered somehow!_

"It looks like you're enjoying yourself a splendid gathering of some kind," Beerusmon sat up from his chair. His nose twitched upon smelling the aroma of delicious dishes. "And I do say the food smells splendid."

Matt overcame his restlessness and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, the party! It's honoring my girlfriend's birthday, Lord..."

"Beerusmon. You may call me Lord Beerusmon. And you two I presume?"

The blonde relaxed and bowed his head. "My name is Matt Ishida."

Likewise, Gabumon bowed. "And I'm his Digimon partner Gabumon."

"Another Chosen one?" Beerusmon blinked.

"He's one of the original Eight I referred to earlier, milord," Whismon reminded him. "This one bears the Crest of Friendship."

_That guy knows about our Crests?! _Matt was taken aback by Whismon's knowledge.

"Anyway, you have a girlfriend, sir? You must introduce me to her so I can pay my respects!" Beerusmon said politely.

"Um, Lord Beerusmon," Whismon interjected and whispered in his big ears.

"Oh right. I forgot why I was here to begin with."

Beerusmon phased right in front of Matt and spooked him with a glare.

"Tell me. Sir Matt, have you ever heard of a phrase called Ascendant God?"

"What? An Ascendant God?"

"I take that as a no then."

"Is it possible that your prophecy was inaccurate, Beerusmon?" Whismon addressed the purple humanoid.

Beerusmon growled. "I never get such things wrong!"

"Oh, ho, ho!" Whismon chortled coolly. "Replace _never_ with _always_."

"Ugh, now you're putting me in a bad mood, Whismon."

Both Matt and Gabumon freaked out upon hearing evident annoyance in Beerusmon's tone. They mentally scrambled for ideas to calm the Digital God down before he lets out steam.

"Matt?! Is this who you'd rather talk to than your own girlfriend and band crew?!" Mimi's voice chimed in, attentively drawing the deities' attention away from Matt and Gabumon.

Matt looked over his shoulder with nervous sweat.

**(Cue Final Fantasy VII OST – **_**The Oppressed**_**) **

Mimi and Palmon came into plain sight for Beerusmon and Whismon to see.

"Hey, Matt, you gonna introduce me to any of these friends of yours?" Mimi asked as she nearly tumbled over and slurred her speech a little, further evidence that she was drunk.

"Oh, yes, Mimi!" Matt cleared his throat and acted on the fly. "This is Lord Beerusmon... and um..."

"Pardon, madam, call me Whismon," the deity bowed.

"Hum, are you guys some old friends of Matt's or something when he and Gabumon used to travel in digi-space?" Mimi asked. "Well, I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Matt's girlfriend/manager/the birthday girl." She approached the deities and leaned over winking to them playfully. "Don't I look great?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Mimi!" The deities responded together.

"Oh, wow! Since when did you make friends with guys that have good manners, Matt?" Mimi turned, narrowing her eyes toward the blonde and hiccuping. "I doubt Yamato would've had friends like these two. Looks like you really did live up to your Crest's namesake, huh?" She chortled loudly.

Palmon sighed, hanging her head. "Oh, Mimi, you shouldn't had a glass too many."

"Let me guess, you two aren't from around here, aren't you?" Mimi addressed the two deities. "Probably aliens from another planet, right?"

"OK! BYE!" Matt pulled Mimi to the side and pushed her back.

"Well, we were vacationing in a nearby galaxy and happened to sense this Matt fellow's energy here," Beerusmon explained.

"Oh? Vacation?" Mimi put on a big drunken grin. "Why don't ya stick around and see how we Earthlings like to party?! The more, the merrier I'd say!"

"No, wait...!" Matt tried talking her out of it.

"We would hate to impose on your party," Beerusmon said politely. "But, history has shown I'm not one to turn down a whole spread of food with that delicious smell."

Mimi smiled and stepped aside. "Go for it, boys! Dig in!" She and Palmon escorted the deities down the stairs to the party. "C'mon, let's crank this bitch up a notch! Hahahah! Hey, guys! Matt actually has friends he hasn't introduced us to yet!" She loudly announced to everyone back at the party

Gabumon tapped Matt's side and dismissively nodded. "We just need to keep Beerusmon under close check. C'mon, let's go."

Matt wiped his forehead full of sweat and sighed. _Please don't let anything go wrong._

As soon as Mimi announced Beerusmon and Whismon's presence, the Digi-Destined, the Digimon, the warriors, and the other guests gathered to greet the deities. There was a mix of awe and curiosity over the mysterious duo. The warriors, namely BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and the D3s, found it bizarre they weren't able to sense any energy from Beerusmon and Whismon.

Once Beerusmon and Whismon were welcomed, the festivities continued. Matt and Gabumon stayed close wherever Beerusmon was to keep the Digital God under surveillance. Gatomon of all Digimon was awestruck by Beerusmon and bowed to him. Kari offered a token of friendship with a plate of BBQ teriyaki wings and spaghetti. Beerusmon sniffed the food and took the plate from her. Whismon shook the hands of Davis and Veemon.

Needless to say Beerusmon and Whismon were pleased with the food and hospitality so far, which curbed Matt's fears for now.

When everyone gathered for a dance, Beerusmon stole the show with his break dancing skills. Everyone watching clapped for the Digital God. Matt was taken in by Beerusmon's relaxed nature, but in his mind so far so good.

Then, Mummymon put down his wine glass and in a drunken state put up his fists.

"Hey, you! Funny-looking cat guy!" Mummymon, with a drunken look, pointed to Beerusmon. "I challenge you to a duel of fisticuffs!"

Beerusmon stopped spinning and answered ecstatically. "Oh! A duel?!"

"Ugh! That imbecile!" Matt snapped.

Mummymon shadow-boxed. "I'll give ya a good fight right now! C'mon, ya here!" He hiccuped and fell on his back. He was helped up by Arukenimon and Meryl.

"You're embarrassing us, fool," Arukenimon groaned, lifting Mummymon's arm over her.

Meryl sweatdropped. "Oh, dad! You're being silly again! Please forgive him for his rudeness, sir!" She apologized to the Digital God.

"He's really not good with parties," Centarumon added.

"Tch! Hahahah!" Beerusmon laughed.

Sitting down, Matt relaxed and downed a water glass. _Man, this is infuriating! I gotta stop being on edge!_

"Everything's calm now, Matt."

"For my health's sake, let's hope it stays that way, Gabumon."

"Yo, Matt!" One of Matt's band crew, a young man wearing glasses, approached him. "Dude, we've been looking all over for you!'

"We're still going to be singing those songs for Mimi?" Another, with shaggy hair, inquired to their lead singer.

The third member, a guy with long dark hair tied in a ponytail, noticed Matt's unhinged look. "You ok, Matt? You look totally on edge, man."

"Yeah, it's not like you're in anymore fights," the shaggy-haired guy shrugged. "Relax and unwind. Maybe singing will help ya and cooler heads can prevail?"

"Say, that one purple-looking cat guy's stealing the show!" The glasses-wearing guy pointed to Beerusmon. "You rock, cat guy!"

"Hey, Matt, why don't we dedicate our next song to the cat guy? We can call it Cat Loves Food?" The long-haired band member suggested. "I mean, he's been eating a lot since he got here."

As his band mates rambled on about their show, Matt just facepalmed and caressed his temples. _Cat Loves Food? Really? It can't get any worse than this, can it?_

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Pilaf and His Gang Drops In**_**) **

Meanwhile, somewhere else near the party, two characters hid behind some bushes. These two characters were Impmon and Calumon; the latter was whisked away right in the middle of a meal.

"Impmon, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating?"

The impish Digimon put a finger on Calumon's lips. "Sssh! You trying to give us away, cream puff?"

"Mmmph!"

"Quiet! I'm gonna need some help."

As Impmon removed his finger from Calumon's lips, the white creature asked curiously. "With what?"

"You're gonna help me find and steal those Digicore things. I heard they have them somewhere stored in that building there!" Impmon said, turning Calumon's head and pointing him to a mansion-looking place. "If they're in there, I... I mean _we_ can use 'em to get these stupid bracelet off me!" He showed Calumon the inhibitor bracelet. _Then, I can set myself free from that pooch's control, evolve back to Beelzebumon, and get the heck out of here!_

"Why do you want that bracelet off? It looks nice on you!" Calumon beamed happily, complete with rosy cheeks and all.

"Ack, because it's restricting me! Don't you see I want it off?!"

"Why not just take it off?"

"I can't. It's stuck on me."

"Here, let me help then."

"You ain't got fingers on ya, tubby! Besides, you'll set off an electrical shock!"

Calumon refrained from touching the bracelet. "Oh..."

"Oh is right! Now, c'mon, let's get into that place and find those Digicores!" As he grabbed Calumon, Impmon prepared to make a break for the mansion, but was cut off when Tike, Meryl & Salamon, David, and Kara passed along by. _Crap!_ He cupped a hand over Calumon's mouth and slipped into some bushes.

**(End theme)**

Meryl heard the bushes rustling behind her. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably nothing, but some local Digimon. It's cool," Tike said. "C'mon, Meryl! There's some cool things I wanna show ya!"

"Ok!" Meryl smiled, running and catching up with Tike.

"You better keep it clean, Tike," Salamon furrowed her brows.

Kara giggled as she whispered to David. "Heheh, my bro's gotten awfully close with her, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't get why he wants to hang around her."

"Don't you see, David? It's called being in love," Kara said, clasping her hands and sighing dreamily.

David scratched his head. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! C'mon, let's show them up!" Kara took David's hand.

"Whoa, hold on, Kara! Weren't we still playing tag?!"

"This is gonna be better than any silly tag game!"

Once the area was clear of the kids, Impmon poked his head out first.

"Coast is clear, cream puff!"

Calumon poked his head out and scoffed. "I have a name, y'know!"

"Whatever, c'mon before those runts come back!"

**(Cue Mission Impossible (TV Show) theme)**

With that, Impmon grabbed Calumon and hurried into the mansion. Impmon breathed hard and looked over to see if anyone spotted them.

"Good, no one saw us," Impmon muttered, putting on a devilish smirk. "Now begins Operation: Digicores."

After kicking down numerous doors, he an Calumon finally stumbled into a spacious albeit dark room. Impmon flipped on the light switch and numerous ceiling lights beamed over the large room, unveiling the bingo tournament prizes, including cars.

**(End theme)**

"What's this place, Impmon?"

"Must be where they're keeping the bingo prizes, but no Digicores! What the heck?!" Impmon spat out. "C'mon, let's scour the place, cream puff!"

"It's Calumon!" The white Digimon yelled correcting him. He bolted right behind Impmon.

Impmon quickly scoured through each car and stumbled upon a pedestal with a glass dome on the top of it. He climbed the pedestal and gazed over the glass dome.

"See anything, Impmon?"

"Nada, just an empty dome. Damn, where are those stupid Digicores! They gotta be hiding it here somewhere!"

"Maybe they're not in here?" Calumon turned around as he large bucket full of candy. "Oooo, wow! Candies! Hey, Impmon, they got candy here!"

"What...?!" Impmon shouted as his mouth instinctively drooled by the mention of candy. "They got chocolate like some M&Ms and Snickers in there?"

"I think so! And Lifesavers!"

"Digicores or candy. Digicores or candy! So hard to choose..." Impmon groaned. "Gah, first things first, gotta find those Digicores! Hey, you better save me some candy, squirt!" Just then, he moved his hand over the dome and accidentally flipped a switch, which activated the pedestal and opened the dome up. "Huh? What the hell?"

**(Cue Digimon Tamers OST – **_**Impmon no Theme**_**) **

As the dome opened up, the Digicores came out sitting on top of a cushion. Impmon's eyes lit up and he feverishly gazed over the mystic objects. He almost sounded like he was having an orgasm when touching the objects.

"Oooh, oooh, you ain't gonna believe this, but I just hit the jackpot!"

"Jackpot of what?"

"I found them! Hey, I found them Digicores!"

Calumon's ears perked up. "You did?! Let me see!" He floated over next to Impmon as his eyes, too, lit up looking over the four golden orbs. "WOW! They're pretty!"

"At long last, now I can use 'em to remove this stupid inhibitor for good!" Impmon boasted, laughing. "You hear that, Anubimon! I'm just one wish away from freedom! Hahahah!"

"You gonna make the wish now?"

"Of course! Now, help me put them on the ground!"

"Oh, but they look heavy! And I got tiny arms to begin with."

The impish Digimon barked at him. "Quit yer belly-aching and suck it up! You'll get strong picking these up!"

"Really?"

"Abso-positively! Here, I'll help ya with this one..."

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" A voice called out, quickly interrupting Impmon and Calumon.

**(End theme)**

The two Digimon froze still and looked over across the door where the aforementioned individual addressed them. To Impmon's dismay, he saw Tike standing at the door with a befuddled look.

_Crap! Busted!_ Impmon's heart beat fast while sweating profusely.

"Uh, Calumon? Impmon? What are you two doing in here?" Tike asked them both.

"Um, well... we were checking to see if the prizes were all safe!" Impmon feigned an excuse. He elbowed Calumon's side. "C'mon, back me up here."

"Yeah, just making sure Impmon doesn't take...!" Calumon got cut off when Impmon pulled him down and cupped his mouth. "Mmmphf!"

"Everything's clear here, kid!" Impmon nodded and faked a smile. He whispered to Calumon. "Can't depend on you on anything, ya bad liar!"

Tike blinked thrice. "Right, Anyway, you two should be outside now. C'mon!"

"Hey, Tike! What's going on?" David chimed in as he approached his friend. "Oh, Impmon and Calumon are here?"

"Yeah, for some reason. I told him and Calumon to get out of the room."

"Oh, hey candy!" David sighted the buckets of candies. "Oh, is that gonna be one of the prizes?!"

"Yep, I think so," Tike said, resisting the urge to raid the buckets of candy.

"Tike!" Meryl called out as she lunged at Tike and hugged him. She then gave him a love bite on his right shoulder. "I've got you!"

"Meryl."

"Bro, David," Kara chimed in while she and Salamon noticed the three standing outside the door. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I think Impmon and Calumon were trying to steal the candy prizes," David pointed out.

"What? Then, get them out of there. Those prizes are supposed to be a surprise!" Kara said.

"Hey, you two need to get out of there now, ok?" David asked the two Digimon.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**The Pilaf Gang Runs Away**_**) **

"Heheheh, right, we were just gonna split! C'mon, cream puff!" Impmon faked a laugh, pulling Calumon and bolting right out of the room. "See ya at the bingo games, suckas! Hahah!"

**(End theme)**

Befuddled, Tike scratched his head. "Gee, he sure left in a hurry. It's not like we were gonna kick him out."

"We weren't? I thought if we caught Impmon doing anything we'd punish him?" Kara asked.

"Nah, not unless he starts trouble."

"And you'd teach him a lesson, huh, Tike?" Meryl asked, folding her arms around the Ascendant child.

Tike chortled and bragged. "Sure I would! He knows better than messing with me!" He boasted, laughing.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

Salamon added. "You said it best, girl."

David watched Tike letting Meryl hug him. "You're so cool, Tike. Hey, Kara, you think Tike is cool because he has a girlfriend?"

"What? As if!" Kara scoffed, turning her nose up at Tike. But, once she turned to David, she softened up and crossed both arms behind her back. "But, um, David... you wanna go hang around somewhere? Maybe walk back together to the party?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" David chirped.

Salamon sighed. "Oh young love. I can just feel it blossoming in the air." _Thank goodness Mr. Mummymon isn't here seeing Meryl all over Tike. I wouldn't hear the end of it! _

"Race y'all back to the party!" David and Kara called out as they bolted ahead.

"Hey, wait for us!" Tike and Meryl shouted back to them.

Once the children headed out, Salamon followed them.

xxxxx

Once they created a distance between them and the kids, Impmon took cover behind some bushes with Calumon breathing hard.

**(Cue Power Rangers OST – **_**Bulk and Skull Theme**_**) **

"Next time, how about a little warning, Impmon? Ya almost choked me!"

But, Impmon didn't make a snappy remark. Instead, he put on a big mischievous grin and started chuckling. Then, his chuckles became full-on laughter. Impmon duck into his pocket and pulled out a Digicore.

"Ta-da!"

Calumon gleamed over the Digicore. "Whoa, you took one?!"

"Hahahah, you bet your little pasty butt, I did!" Impmon laughed and looked over his own reflection inside the Digicore. He kissed it. "Those lame brain rugrats didn't suspect a thing!" He turned showing off the Digicore to Calumon. "No one can make a wish as long as I have this!"

"Then, how are you gonna get your wish granted?"

"Simple, once they notice there's only three, I can sneak and make off with them while they're looking around. Then, I'll make my wish and get this stupid inhibitor off! And then I'll be free from that no good mutt's control! Hahahah!"

Calumon sweatdropped and muttered. "They're gonna hear you."

"Ack! Crap!" Impmon cupped his own mouth, but as a result let the Digicore land and crush his foot. "Yee-ow!" He pushed the Digicore off his foot and blew on his foot. "That was smarts, I swear!"

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Impmon heard the kids walking nearby and instinctively cupped his mouth. He kept the Digicore behind him.

"Don't lose that the Digicore, squirt! It's my one-way ticket out of here!"

Calumon looked over to the Digicore and back out to the guests attending the party.

"What are they doing now?"

"Beats me..." Impmon then stopped as a loud singing voice blared from the speakers and caused a screeching sound so loud it made him cringe. "ACK! MY EARS!" He fell back covering his ears. "My eardrums been busted! Ow, I've gone deaf!"

Calumon, too, covered his ears. "What is that loud scratchy sound? It hurts!"

**(Cue Digimon Adventure OST – **_**I Wish ~Mimi Tachikawa~**_**) **

Meanwhile, over on the karaoke stage, BanchoLeomon was seen singing into a microphone. He had lost a bet to Pikkan, BW, and Sheila; as a result, he had to go on stage and sing the infamous song Mimi sang during to try awakening ShogunGekomon.

"I want to sing a song! A song to bring ShogunGekomon around around! When he hears my voice...!" BanchoLeomon bellowed into the mike, singing terribly as most expected.

Nearly everyone cringed and covered their ears, preventing their eardrums from bursting.

The Gekomon and Otamamon cringed altogether.

"Cripes! He's terrible!" A Gekomon complained.

"Please let Princess Mimi sing for us instead!" Another Gekomon pleaded.

"Stop the pain!" An Otamamon wailed.

ShogunGekomon covered his ears. "Maybe I shoulda stayed asleep longer!"

Gomamon winced as he looked up to Joe. "In hindsight, my singing with Agumon wasn't nearly this terrible!"

"You're telling me. At least I can rest easy knowing I'm not the worst singer ever," Joe remarked.

"Ok, ok, kitty kat before you blow out more of our eardrums!" Sheila shouted as she pushed BanchoLeomon away from the stage.

Grumbling, BanchoLeomon found himself being shoved off from the stage to everyone's relief.

Just then, Ogremon's voice chimed in making fun of BanchoLeomon's situation. _'Hahah, what was that? You call that singing? I could've done a better job, kitty kat!'_

The other occupants in BanchoLeomon's mind, Marsmon and Mercurimon, concurred with Ogremon's sentiments.

_'Ogremon has a point. Your base could use a lot of work.' _Mercurimon chimed in his two cents.

_'Face it, he's not a singer! Did you see how everyone begged him to stop?' _Marsmon remarked.

BanchoLeomon scowled. _I didn't have a choice. If it wasn't for that stupid bet I lost!_

_'Excuses, excuses! Just admit you suck at karaoke! Thank the Supreme Digi-Deity that alien hottie spared you the further embarrassment. Which brings to the next point, when are you and Sheila gonna shack it up?! It's been long over due!'_

_I have no interest in Sheila, Ogremon. _

_'Are you kidding?! She's my type of woman! I'd tap that any day of the week! But, as you can see I can't, but you can. And the only way I can tap that ass if you do it!'_

BanchoLeomon made awkward glances, which Sheila noticed right away.

"What's wrong, BanchoLeomon?" Sheila asked curiously. "Is Ogremon saying something to you again?"

"No..."

Sheila lightly elbowed his side. "Don't lie, kitty kat. What did he say?"

"He said he wants me to tap it."

"Tap what?"

"Y'know..." BanchoLeomon turned away.

Sheila immediately picked up on the hint and smirked. "Oh yeah?" She then turned BanchoLeomon around and put his hand on her butt. "Go on. Free tap." She spoke seductively. "Make it good."

BanchoLeomon sweatdropped and pulled his hand back. Then, he delivered one loud slap to Sheila's ass, which startled everyone close by. Sheila was all smiles as she slapped BanchoLeomon's ass.

"Consider us even, kitty kat!" Sheila busted out laughing.

"Ugh..." BanchoLeomon groaned. _There, you satisfied, Ogremon?_

_'Ohohoho, you bet I am! Next time, I wanna see you two shack it up in bed!'_

_Don't push your luck._

Back on stage, Keke was able to able to bring much relief to everyone's ears when she her mother's song.

"I want to sing a song! A song to bring ShogunGekomon around around! When he hears my voice, I hope he likes the sound!" Keke sang with an extremely serene voice that easily won over the Gekomon, Otamamon, and ShogunGekomon.

Mimi cheered. "Yay! That's my girl!"

Cody commented. "She sings even better than Mimi does."

Armadillomon added. "Could be because she's also Matt's daughter and he's got a good voice, too."

Yolei pumped her fist up and cheered. "Way to go, Keke! You're owning it!"

"Anything's better than BanchoLeomon's horrendous performance," Pikkan remarked.

"Tell me about it," Sonja said.

"Least my ears aren't ringing anymore," Tony said, checking for his ears.

Biyomon shook her head and addressed Sora. "Maybe it's a good thing Tai, Agumon, and X are running late? They didn't have to listen to BanchoLeomon's singing?"

Sora sighed while looking at her wine glass. "Lucky them, I guess. I need to get here before the bingo games."

**(End theme)**

Simms approached Pikkan and BW. "Sirs, your dates have just arrived. Mind coming with me?"

Pikkan and BW nodded together as they followed Simms out of the party.

Impmon sat up poking his fingers into his ears. "Yeesh, my eardrums almost exploded. That BanchoLeomon should quit show business."

"But, Keke's a good singer, huh?" Calumon stated.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Beerus' Shadow Draws Near**_**) **

While watching Keke impressive karaoke performance, Matt shifted his view over to Whismon and Beerusmon. He meticulously watched Beerusmon closely and making sure he wasn't already losing his patience.

"Anything yet, Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"No, but had that lion continued his horrible singing... who knows what Beerusmon wouldn't done. Thank the Supreme Digi-Deity for Keke," Matt sighed deeply.

As the children returned, Kari, TK, and Davis spotted them coming out.

"Were did you guys go?" TK asked them.

"Um, well we went off to play and..." Before Tike could finish, Meryl interjected.

"But, we saw Impmon and Calumon in the prize room! Looks like they were stealing candy!"

"Stealing candy?" Kari blinked.

"Hey, isn't that Impmon and Calumon over in those bushes over there?" Davis pointed to a purple head with jagged ears sticking out.

"Yeah, I think so!" David replied.

Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon raced over to the bushes. Impmon panicked upon seeing the Digimon and stuffed the Digicore in his sleeve.

_I'm so busted!_ Impmon gulped.

"Hey, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, how are y'all doing?!" Calumon waved to them.

"Ok, Impmon, explain what you were doing in the prize room?" Gatomon apprehended him. "And coercing poor Calumon to steal for you!"

"It... it wasn't like that! I swear!" Impmon faked a laugh while backing off.

"C'mon, Calumon, let us handle this," Patamon said, leading Calumon away from Impmon.

"By the way, care to share some of that candy?" Veemon snickered, winking to Impmon.

"Kinder's keepers, ya blue berry!"

"Make me!"

"Ok, that's enough you two!" Gatomon blocked Veemon and Impmon from getting their hands on one another.

"All this over stealing candy?" TK scratched his head.

"Kids, you want to go grab some food? There's plenty left to go by!" Kari walked Tike, Kara, David, Meryl, and Salamon toward the table.

All the while, Impmon kept his cool and tried not arousing suspicions of holding the stolen Digicore.

_Those suckas haven't noticed the Digicore I stole! Whew, so far so good!_ Impmon thought. "All right, let me at that grub!" He dashed right by Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon.

"Think he's up to no good?" Patamon asked.

"Think? I know there's always trouble with him," Gatomon replied in an annoyed tone.

After Keke finished her performance, the guests gathered for more food made by Digitamamon and Tapirmon.

Whismon whispered to Beerusmon. "She has quite the lovely singing voice, Lord Beerusmon."

"Indeed and it's putting me in a slightly better mood. Glad they removed that lion off stage or I would've obliterated this whole planet away by now."

"Oh, but thank their lucky stars that didn't happen."

Beerusmon leaned his head on his hand and popped a few cherries in his mouth. "If they can continue to entertain me more, I'll spare this planet."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**Weathering a Coming Storm **_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Two blows and Omega X level 3 goes down hard. Beerusmon makes it clear he's above prime Ascendants and heads for the party. Now it's all on Matt to ensure the Digital God doesn't blow his stack. Sure won't be easy appeasing a Digital God of Destruction.

Plenty of bits with Tike and Meryl. Impmon plays the Pilaf bits and manages to nab a Digicore from right under the kids' noses, but we'll see how long that lasts. The infamous dub song Mimi sang in her princess episode gets sung as a karaoke song, and unfortunately BanchoLeomon had the displeasure of singing. Luckily, Keke made up for it being Mimi and Matt's daughter.

BanchoLeomon's 'roommates' make a return to roast his performance. He and Sheila exhibit their method of bonding (much to Ogremon's pleasure). Speaking of which, Pikkan and BW's dates will be revealed next chapter, and to most reading this will not be what they expect.

And how about that drunken Mimi greeting the deities?

Next time, more party stuff and as the next act title implies Matt has to do his best to keep Beerusmon at check. Another chapter or so until hell breaks loose.

If you're reading this, hope you counted your blessings (if you celebrate Thanksgiving) and avoided Black Friday, lol.

Until then, send a review and see you soon!


	3. Weathering a Coming Storm

**A/N: **More party hijinks and some other character interaction. Nothing too eventful. Next chapter will be when things start kicking into high gear.

In other news: This month marks the 30th anniversary of the Dragonball franchise, with the inception of the manga back in December 1984. Thank you for a fun ground-breaking series, Akira Toriyama! Your series is basis for my DF/Kai stories. One day (sooner than later), I hope to branch off and write something memorable of my own for generations to enjoy. :D

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

_**Battle of Digital Gods**_

_**Act III: Weathering a Coming Storm**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/11:20 AM**_

As she sat near a table with Biyomon, Sora consumed a whole plate of spaghetti to the surprise of many near her.

"Sora, don't you think you oughta slow down?" Izzy asked, who watched her inhale her whole plate.

"I'm not waiting for Tai and Agumon while my food sits there. Besides, I can't let it go cold," Sora said, twirling her fork over the last spaghetti strands. She quickly stuffed them in her mouth and swallowed it fast. "How dare they make us wait honestly!"

"At least the Bingo game hasn't started yet," Biyomon added.

"About that," Cody spoke up. "It's going to start soon."

The irked Bearer of Love scoffed. "Terrific." She drank down some wine and watched the festivities. She turned toward Beerusmon and Whismon sitting together. "Still, I have to wonder where those two came from."

"Gennai's been awfully polite to 'em," Armadillomon observed. "Are they something important or somethin'?"

"Tentomon, what can you tell us about them?" Biyomon asked the walking Digimon Encyclopedia, who paused and placed his drink down.

"Erm, well... for once, I know nothing about them other than them already introducing themselves. This is the first I've ever seen them."

"Apparently, Mimi says they're friends of Matt?" Sora eyed the two deities suspiciously. "How come we've never heard of them until now? And how well does Matt know them?"

"What if Yamato knows them and not Matt?" wondered Izzy. "Either way, I deduce he and Gabumon might've met these two during their interstellar travels in the Digiverse."

"Good deduction, Izzy!" Tentomon chimed in, nodding in approval over his partner's intuition.

"They're not starting any trouble at least. That's a good thing, right, Sora?"

"Maybe, Biyomon," Sora said, not taking her eyes off the deities and taking another wine sip. _Gennai and Simms both are giving Beerusmon and Whismon some royal treatment. Wonder how X makes of this?_

Elsewhere, the Scooby Digi-Destined conversed at another table with Joe and Gomamon joining them.

"Awww, what do you mean Matt and his band's performance is being delayed?" Jun griped, slamming her glass down. "Don't tell me Matt's gotten cold feet singing again?"

"We don't know his reasons, but fear not, my lovely Jun, we'll hear a grand performance from the Teenage Wolves!" Kotemon reassured her by flashing a thumbs up accompanied with a tooth sparkle.

"I hope so," Jun said, leaning over and putting an arm around Jim's arm. She giggled, snuggling and rubbing against his arm. "I want to be able to enjoy this occasion with my Jimmy!"

"Yeah," Jim smiled down over his girlfriend and patted her head.

Hagurumon spoke while stuffing his mouth with screws. "Mmmm! Good!"

"Enjoying your screws, Hagurumon?" Jim turned to his Digimon partner, who nodded eagerly with metal scraps falling off his cheeks.

"Mmmhmm!"

"Ugh, close your mouth. Seriously," Joe groaned. "It's especially impolite around the ladies."

"Thanks for keeping us on your mind, Joe!" Chizuru added, widening a big grin. "Man, but I gotta say the Teenage Wolves really have fallen off the radar after Matt went total Yamato after you guys beat that Virus guy."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Momoe nodded, watching the Teenage Wolves talking with Matt. "Fighting just became his new passion. Though, it's always nice when he sings. It's not like he's lost a step. What do you think, Mikemon?"

Mikemon paused eating and mused. "Hmmm, well didn't that Yamato persona go away after the Evil D-Reaper was beaten?"

Lalamon added. "I believe so, but he still trains a lot which is something Yamato does, right?"

Mantarou sighed as he and Bearmon leaned back on their chairs. "Whatever the case, let's not make it our business. Besides, I can't forget what that Yamato made Matt do blowing up half of that stadium."

"Yeah..." The Inoue sisters both recalled the incident and hung their heads.

"On the bright side, all of those Digimon did get revived thanks to the Digicores and Primary Village," Gomamon reassured them. "There's always a bright side to everything! Huh, Joe?"

Having stayed quiet during the exchange, the Bearer of Reliability replied. "Yeah, I guess. By the way, Chizuru, Momoe, I heard Yolei's been liking her job at Stark Industries."

"Like? Are you kidding? She's having a blast and how lucky she is!" Chizuru nearly spat out some of her drink.

"Not only working with Ken but working for that absolute playboy Tony Stark!" Momoe exclaimed. "We're talking Time Magazine's Person of the Year last year!"

"Oh, I'm so jealous of our baby sister," Chizuru teared up dramatically. "She's moved up in the world faster and left us in the dust! Not only that, she's got it made becoming a career woman!"

"Well, that's what happens when you have a team of young minds who've experienced the wonders of the Digital World. Tony became totally sold on the idea of meeting digitized beings since he's a man of technology," Mantarou stated. "I don't honestly see the big deal with how many Digi-Destined there are now..." _Yeah right, I wish I were in your shoes, Yolei!_

"It also helps Yolei, Ken, and Izzy are our top technical genius minds," Joe said. "Tony can make use of them in the long run."

"Can't help but think if they've been helping upgrade that Iron Man armor of his?" Gomamon wondered.

"Oh, we totally missed out on this year's Stark Expo!" Jun said. "Jim, we're totally going to the next one."

"Um, yeah, I'm sorta kind we missed out," Jim sweatdropped. "Did you forget about those Hammer Drones that went haywire and attacked all those people?"

"Thankfully Yolei, Ken, and Izzy were there to send their partners out to give Iron Man and War Machine help," Joe sighed. "They really helped save that disaster."

"And since they got in better graces with Tony," Jim said.

"Yep! They've moving on up, huh, Joe?" Gomamon grinned, winking to his partner.

Everyone at the table turned over to Yolei and Ken chatting with Tony and Pepper. Yolei was seen pouring a drink for Tony while Pepper gave a jealous look. Ken handed a glass to Pepper, appeasing the woman.

"So, how about that next armor upgrade? Need me, Ken, and Izzy to check it out for you?" Yolei asked, winking seductively, which didn't sit well with Pepper.

Ken facepalmed watching this going on. "Ugh, Yolei, please."

"Thanks, but I should be good. You guys have been handling the computer science division great. I made the best choice going with you, Ken, and Izzy!" Tony said. "Glad I can depend on Tai for many so many connections. Hey, Pepper, you want another glass?"

"No, I'll pass," Pepper answered in an annoyed manner.

"Ooook, was it something I said?"

"No, just peachy."

Yolei motioned to Pepper, but the ginger-haired woman rolled her eyes. "What? I can't pour a glass for my boss?"

"You and your friends have gotten into much good graces with Tony."

"Well, we're happy to be of service," Ken interjected, pulling Yolei to the side. "And glad we helped avert that Stark Expo disaster. Let's hope for a turn-out without any hiccups?"

"Knock on wood," Tony replied. "Yolei, with all due respect and I appreciate the kindness, but..." He pulled her closer and whispered. "Pepper can be a bit territorial. You saw the look she gave you. I don't want friction between y'all, ok?"

"I'll try not to step on anyone's shoes then. Sorry, Tony," the purple-haired woman said, adjusting her glasses and shifting her eyes toward Pepper. _Not unless she bites my head off first. _She gave a nervous sigh and refrained from making eye contact with Pepper.

Elsewhere, Impmon and Calumon were already seated together with Tike, Kara, David, Meryl., and Salamon Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon joined them. The three Digimon closely monitored Impmon suspiciously.

"What? Can't an imp eat in peace?" Impmon noticed the glares the three gave him. "Sheesh, not like I'm gonna steal y'alls food!"

"Can I have your bread?" Calumon asked, trying to pick off a slice from Impmon's plate.

"No!" Impmon hissed, backhanding Calumon's hand away.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Hey, give him a piece, Impmon!" Gatomon hissed, quickly brandishing her claws to him.

"Ok, ok, sheesh!" The imp rolled his eyes, but one glare from Gatomon finally got him to comply. _Man, does this feline ever have it out for me?! Feline PMS I tell ya! _He break some bread for Calumon and handed him some.

Calumon beamed happily and stuffed down the bread. "Yum! Thanks, pal!"

As Impmon turned around, Gatomon folded her arms and smirked like a boss.

"Man, Gatomon sure knows how to handle Impmon well," David observed.

"Yep, Gatomon don't take shit from no one," Kara nodded.

"How do you like the food, Meryl?" Tike asked, eating rice and teriyaki chicken with Mummymon's daughter. He watched her biting into her bread. He put on a stupidly ecstatic grin. _She's even cuter when she eats! I can't believe I'm getting in good graces with Mummymon's daughter!_

"Um, Tike," Meryl interjected, interrupting the boy's train of thoughts. "Are you going to eat? Your mouth is hanging open."

"Huh? Oh, man!" Tike swallowed his mouth full of food. _Totally not cool! She probably thought that was gross!_

Meryl giggled. "Silly, make sure to swallow your food."

"Yeah, got it!" The boy added, quickly wolfing down his whole plate.

_Sheesh and I thought I was a glutton. These rugrats put me to shame!_ Impmon thought, watching Tike and Kara inhale their plates without a second thought.

"Isn't it good, Salamon?" Meryl asked, watching her partner eating and nodding.

xxxxx

_**Other World/X's Planet**_

**(Cue Propellerheads OST – **_**Spybreak**_**) **

Back on the small planet, Tai and Agumon took on stages with their hands cupped to the sides.

"_**Tsunnnnnami...!**_"

"_**Terrrrrra...!**_"

X watched on the sidelines and sensed his pupils' energies increase in conjunction. A blue ball of Ki formed inside Tai's palms while an orange ball formed in Agumon's.

"Here we go," the masked watched muttered, clenching his teeth behind his mask. "Just don't blow up more of my planet, you two!"

"_**WAVE/BEAM!**_" The duo fired off their respective Ki blasts.

The blasts trailed across over one side of the small planet and came back the other way around. As the beams hurtled toward their backs, Tai and Agumon instinctively turned catching their immense blasts. Tai held back his massive blue wave. Agumon clutched the orange light. Both struggled and planted their feet into the earth to get a better hold of the blasts. After a few seconds of struggle, the beams exploded right in their faces.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

The resulting shockwave swept across the planet, but X formed a barrier to protect himself from debris.

"I really hate you two," X sighed deeply, exasperated with his pupils' reckless methods.

As the smoke cleared, Tai and Agumon emerged with dust and visible scathes on their bodies.

"Damn it, this won't work!" Tai cursed, looking down over himself.

Agumon wondered. "What do you think we should do now, Tai?"

"Well, it's not enough to beat Beerusmon," the Bearer of Courage answered his partner's concern. "Hate to say it, but he's the strongest opponent we've ever faced." He turned and motioned over to the masked watcher. "Hey, X! Bad news. Getting in a round of training just won't be enough practice to get us up to this Ascendant God level."

_This is going to take a lot of work. There's gotta be something I can do... yes, I think it's about that time. _X thought, turning away. "Listen, you two continue working at it. There's something I need to take care of. I'll be right back." He flew over to his mansion.

"X, wait! Where are you going?!" Agumon asked.

Tai wondered the same thing. "What are you up to, X?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/11:30 AM**_

**(Cue Summer Wars OST – **_**OZ, the Virtual City**_**) **

Pikkan, BW, and Sam waited for their dates on while the party festivities continued. They paused and noticed Simms walking forward with three lovely ladies.

On Simms' right was a girl with long brunette hair, a green dress, and her most defining features, a pair of pointed ears that resembled Pikkan's. The girl closely resembled a slightly older Jeri Katou.

Pikkan smiled as he approached the elf-eared girl. "Juri."

"Pikkan, how are you my love?" Juri asked, embracing the Alterian.

"Been waiting for you. Is the party still going on?"

"Of course until we're all drunk and merry."

Juri giggled. "Oh you!"

BW eyed a beautiful sight to behold. On Simms' right was a woman wearing long, blonde hair that reached down the middle of her back while sporting a violet dress that showed her cleavage. The most striking features of this woman were her blue eyes that seemed to stare through BW.

Needless to say, BW was enamored by the woman's presence.

"Rena," BW acknowledged the beautiful blonde.

"Fancy seeing you again, my handsome man," Rena smirked seductively and approached him. She folded both arms around BW and kissed him. "Is there room for more at Mimi's party?"

"They're all waiting for us."

The third girl, Catherine Deneuve, arrived from France with her partner Floramon. Sam walked over and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for the invite, Sam," Catherine happily blushed.

"No, I'm glad you can make it. Tai isn't here yet, but he'll be thrilled to see you. Now, shall we?" Sam offered a hand to Catherine, who took it. He led Catherine and Floramon forward. "You like bingo?"

"I've only played it a few."

"We're having a bingo tournament. It's going to be fun."

"Sounds like it will be. I'm in!"

Simms walked past the three dates. "I'll see you back at the party."

Pikkan and Juri grabbed each other's hands before making their way toward the party. BW and Rena took a while, but eventually they went on ahead.

xxxxx

Back at the party...

"I haven't even sensed a pinch of Ascendant God energy since we've come to this backwater Digital World," Beerusmon watched the party-goers and took a seat next to Whismon. He crossed a leg and leaned forward, looking bored. "I was very much looking forward to meeting one."

Whismon replied, cutting and eating some meat. "From what I've heard from the Chosen, I've learned there's only a handful of Ascendants. The rest are either half-breeds or children."

"Is that so?"

**(End theme)**

**(Cue Dragonball Z Battle of Gods OST – **_**Bingo Tournament Open**_**)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?! Drum roll please!" Mimi's voice rang out behind the curtains, which opened up and revealed her on stage. Right on cue, a drum roll was sounded. Mimi beckoned for the spotlight on her as she held a microphone in hand. "Now let's get my birthday celebration rolling with the bingo tournament!"

**(End theme)**

Upon hearing this, Sora sighed. "Stupid Tai. Couldn't make it for the bingo game?" She grumbled as Biyomon massaged her shoulders. "Yes, wooooosah, I know." She breathed in and out hard.

"Wooosah?" Izzy asked.

"Her new method of coping with stress," Biyomon explained in short.

"She's not getting worked up because Tai isn't here, is he?" Tentomon gulped and backed away nervously.

"It's ok, guys," the Bearer of Love reassured them, rubbing her temples. "I'm fine."

_That's not the vibes I'm getting. _Cody thought.

Back on stage, Mimi called for the Teenage Wolves to push carts covered with sheets. The girls from the Scooby Digi-Destined side hollered for the cute guys.

"As you know the new fancy cars are awesome grand prizes, but they're not even the super grand prize!" Mimi announced as she walked over to the nearest sheet covered cart. She pulled the sheet off and revealed the Digicores, sans one. "The whole set of the mystical Digicores! All you have to do is win the tournament and you'll get any wish you want granted!"

Impmon caught wind of this and did a double take, nearly choking on his food. "Gah!" He immediately spat out his food. _Oh no, they're gonna notice one of 'em is missing!_

"What are ya so worked up over, Impmon?" Veemon asked.

Patamon added. "You're face's turning white."

Gatomon narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Gee, I do wonder what comes to that devious little mind ever so often."

"Get grip and stop trying to paint me like the bad guy every time you get, kitty cat!"

Meryl handed Impmon a napkin. "Impmon, could you not yell and spit please? We're eating here."

"Yeah, you should know good table manners," Tike said.

_Oh, you're one to talk, ya golden-haired rugrat!_ The impish Digimon scowled and grabbed the napkin.

Beerusmon attentively noted the Digicores. "Hmm, Digicores? They remind me so much of the four Sovereigns' data orbs. I believe four specific ones were granted to each Sovereign."

Whismon added. "Yes, quite a sight. It's only reasonable that some would be here since Azulongmon governs this quadrant of the Digiverse."

"I do recall bringing four of these specific Digicores, each with their own designated Sovereign's emblem, would summon a digi-deity that resembles a dragon that grants anyone a wish."

Suddenly, Sam counted the set. "Hey, wait a second! I only see three of them! There's one Digicore missing!"

"He's right, guys!" Keke called out.

Everyone fell into shock and scoured around looking for the fourth Digimon to see if it had dropped anywhere. Amidst the commotion, Impmon pushed his seat back and quickly slipped off quietly.

_Time for me to make my leave! These numbskulls don't even realize it!_ Impmon grinned devilishly and crawled under the table. _Now to find my way to the back of that stage and then freedom is all mine!_

As Impmon reached the other side of the table, he bumped right into Gatomon and Patamon. The duo casted dark and intimidating glares that made Impmon want to shrink.

_Shit, busted! _Impmon freaked out.

"Going somewhere, Impmon?" Gatomon asked.

"Uh, huhuh, I was gonna for seconds at the buffet...!"

"Awfully suspicious of you to leave," Patamon furrowed his brows.

"How about I help y'all find that Digicore...?!" As Impmon turned around, Gatomon snatched his arm and accidentally yanked off his red glove.

Out of the glove, the stolen Digicore fell and hit the ground with a loud thud. Everyone close by heard the sound and turned around seeing the culprit. Most casted annoyed glares upon realizing where the fourth Digicore had gone.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**The Pilaf Gang Drops In **_**(Baby Gang))**

"Ugh, fine I never wanted it to come to this!" Impmon shouted as he yanked Calumon aside and pulled out a gun. He pointed it to Calumon's head. "A'right, listen up, ya jerks, if you don't wanna see me blow this butterball's head off, you'll pay me 1 million digi-dollars and let me leave!"

In response, everyone gave him deadpan and apathetic looks.

"Hmmmm." Was all they could give him.

"Um, how about 100,000?" Impmon persuaded instead. He looked at the others looking down at him. Then, he heard low chuckles stifling. "Are y'all crazy?! What are y'all laughing at?! I'm gonna pop Calumon like a zit!"

"If this is a game this ain't fun, Impmon!" Calumon fidgeted.

Noticing the commotion, Beerusmon remarked. "A child Digimon is threatening to kill another child Digimon? And everyone at this party merely laughs? I should go discipline them all." Just as he got up from his chair, Matt and Gabumon rushed over to calm him.

"No, no, Lord Beerusmon! They're just goofing off!" Matt tried his hardest to calm the Digital God down. "Impmon's just using a toy gun!"

"Right, it won't do any harm to Calumon!" Gabumon laughed albeit nervously.

"THIS AIN'T A TOY GUN!" Impmon shouted. "And I ain't goofing around! I'll splatter this butterball's brains all over the ground if y'all don't give what I want!"

"IMPMON!" Gatomon hissed as she and Patamon were ready to jump him.

"Ugh, Impmon," Sonja growled. "Calumon, mule kick!"

"MULE KICK!" Calumon closed his eyes and groin kicked Impmon.

_**Ding!**_

As his bell got rung, Impmon's face turned red as he let Calumon go and fired a few rounds into the air. To the shock of some spectators, it was the sound of a real gun instead of it being a toy.

**(End theme)**

"And it's super effective!" Davis added.

"Did you seriously just say that, Davis?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I mean why not?"

"I taught the little guy that just in case Impmon tried picking on him," Sonja winked. "Works like a charm."

"Just as long as you don't start teaching him to headbutt crotches," Pikkan muttered.

Gatomon and Patamon managed to wrestle Impmon down. Gatomon seized the gun and emptied out the bullets. She handed it to Kara.

"Impmon, we can't have one day of freaking peace without you mucking things up!" Gatomon hissed, restraining the trickster. "And who loaned you the gun?"

"Wouldn't you wanna know, whiskers...?"

Gatomon pinched Impmon's right ear.

"Ow, ok, ok, ok, I bought it off some Deputymon! I was desperate to defend myself! I miss being able to fire a gun like I used to as Beelzebumon!"

Patamon sighed. "All this because you want to become Beelzebumon again?"

"That's probably what he wants to wish for, to have those inhibitor rings taken off," Gatomon speculated. She noticed Impmon sweating. "Hah, I knew it! Well, after today, I don't think Anubimon's letting you off easy again!"

"Deputymon? Like the same one we watched duel Starmon?" Sora wondered.

"Ow! I've been shot!" Came a woman's voice. It was Pepper Potts, who got shot in the knee by one of Impmon's stray bullets. Tony quickly tended to her.

"Guys, Pepper's been shot in the leg!" Tony shouted. "Easy, Pepper, I've got..."

"No, let me handle this!" Falcomon offered as he, Dianamon, and Minervamon hurried over to tend to Pepper. "Relax, miss, I'm a healer."

"A healer?" Pepper asked as she turned to Tony and then Yolei, who grabbed her hand.

"Falcomon's our friend, Pepper. He can take the bullet out with his powers," Yolei smiled, giving the woman some reassurance.

Nodding, Pepper complied and let Falcomon work over her.

"Be gentle, Falcomon," Ken asked of the Digicore guardian.

As Falcomon focused, some blue energy formed from his feathered hands and bathed over Pepper's leg. The ginger-haired woman winced for a moment, but the healing light soothed and healed the wound. The energy removed the bullet that got lodged inside her leg tendon. Tony watched as Falcomon miraculously removed the bullet and healed her.

"Wait, he can heal?" Mummymon asked as he noticed Falcomon doing his healing work.

"Did you forget? He was able to heal others during the evil D-Reaper crisis and he's the Digicore guardian," BanchoLeomon reminded the oblivious Digital World champion.

Mummymon facepalmed. "Ugh, right. I tend to block that out of my mind."

"Better?" Falcomon asked as Pepper bent and stretched her leg forward.

"Yeah, it's good as new!" Pepper replied, smiling genuinely. "Thank you, Falcomon!"

"She's our super healer when X isn't around!" Yolei said, giving Pepper a thumbs up. "Need help up?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Yolei."

"Say, that was some neat magic trick, kid," Tony acknowledged Falcomon's healing power.

Dianamon asserted. "It's not a magic trick, Mr, Stark."

Minervamon corrected him. "Nope, it's real miracle power! It was passed over from our Great Spirian Elder, who has long since passed!"

"Sorry, I was trying to demean your powers," the CEO openly apologized to Falcomon. "But, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for healing my friend."

"Anytime, it's not a problem, Mr. Stark," Falcomon nodded.

Tike approached Impmon. "Next time you use a gun, why not try shooting me?"

"I'll pass..." Impmon groaned, sinking his head as Gatomon tied his hands behind his back.

"And no I'm not letting anyone shoot you, Tike," Kari scolded the boy. "I don't care if you're hundreds of times stronger and faster than any normal kid. You're still mine and TK's little boy!"

The boy sighed and whined. "Yes, mom."

Meryl sniffed and hugged Tike. "Yeah, don't let anyone shoot you, Tike!"

"Your motherly habits are picking up early, Kari," Davis teased her.

"Gotta start early somewhere," the brunette giggled.

Meanwhile, as the commotion eased down, Matt and Gabumon both sensed a rising storm waiting to happen.

Matt nervously asked him. "What did you think, Lord Beerusmon? Wasn't it an entertaining performance?"

Beerusmon remained seated, but on his forehead was one of the stray bullets. The bullet struck his forehead and was flattened. The Digital God didn't budge an inch or show any pain, but his eyes started to twitch eliciting irritation.

"One of those projectiles hit me, too."

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Beerus' Wrath**_**) **

Furrowing a brow bridge, the bullet bounced right off Beerusmon's forehead. Matt and Gabumon were taken aback, deathly afraid of Beerusmon's reaction.

Beerusmon deepened his tone as the bullet fell in his palm. "It feels itchy like the bite of an insect I should crush." He clenched and crushed the bullet.

Whismon replied, cleaning his mouth with a napkin. "I take it you're in a hostile mood. Are you going to destroy the Digital World?"

"I prefer to see as renewing so it may reach its potential."

**(End theme)**

With that, Beerusmon opened his hand and let the crushed remains of the bullet fall. As his unsettling temper rose, a purple aura formed and bathed over him.

"Of course before any creation, there must come destruction!"

Gabumon freaked out and turned over to Matt. "We gotta do something quick, Matt!"

Then, the Bearer of Friendship noticed the stage nearby and remembered the concert his band were set to perform. He formed a quick idea and beckoned Gabumon over.

"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" Matt announced, garnering everyone's attention. "The gun show's over! Time it's time for the main event of Mimi's birthday celebration... THE BINGO TOURNAMENT!" He and Gabumon jumped on stage side by side with spotlights hitting them both. _Yamato, you're gonna kill me if you're still there!_

Matt and Gabumon started to dance with random bingo music playing.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Fun Bingo**_**) **

_**BINGO!**_

"BINGO!"

_**BINGO!**_

"BINGO!"

_**BINGO!**_

"BINGO!"

There was much confusion and baffled looks from those viewing the bingo performance. Everyone looked on watching Matt and Gabumon give their most awkward dance numbers ever.

"And here I thought BanchoLeomon's karaoke performance was bad," Davis muttered before getting a growl from the lion warrior. He and Veemon covered their mouths.

"Better if we shut up, Davish."

"Right."

Keke lowered her head. "I'll forever disown you as my dad after this, Matt." _I'm so glad you aren't here watching this, Dimitri._

"Aw, man, Matt's totally becoming a king of lame," the shaggy-haired band member remarked.

The glasses-wearing member blinked in befuddlement. "Totally. Those blows in the head must've caused permanent brain damage or something like that."

The ponytail hair member shook his head and gasped. "No, I get it! He wants us to try our own rendition of this bingo music! It's brilliant!"

The other two looked at their friend like he was high on pot.

"FINE TIME BINGO, HAH! THIS IS THE FUNBEST TO BE-O! YEAH! THE FOOD IS TASTY, TOO! YUM! LET'S GO PLAY-O! LET'S BE FRIENDS-O! FUNTIME BINGO! TIME TO PLAY SOME BINGO! OLAY!" Matt and Gabumon finished wearing the goofiest smiles on their faces.

**(End theme)**

Both veered over the other side of the venue where the deities had unsatisfying things to say.

Whismon remarked, deadpan and all. "That was certainly something."

Beerusmon scoffed. "Indeed, the Bearer of Friendship may be a decent singer, but he's a poor dance man. He'd give you and the lion a run for y'alls money, Whismon."

"Now you're just being hurtful."

Matt gritted his teeth hard, resisting the urge to blow up at their faces.

"Now, how about we make an orbit around Planet Buffet Table?" Whismon asked, inviting Beerusmon to follow.

"Very well."

As Beerusmon walked off, Matt let out an exasperated sigh and walked off stage with Gabumon.

BanchoLeomon grumbled hearing snickers in the back of his mind.

_'Even Matt outshone you, cat, but his and Gabumon's dance number needs work. But, look on the bright side, you're still the second worst singer next to Joe!' _Ogremon berated his rival, choking with laughter.

_'And Joe was freaking abysmal!' _laughed Marsmon. _'Be thankful you're better than that guy.'_

_'Hate to agree with my two colleagues, BanchoLeomon._ Mercurimon replied apologetically.

BanchoLeomon grumbled. "Whatever, things just couldn't get any worse for me."

"What's that, kitty kat?" Sheila smirked devilishly.

"Nothing."

"Your roommates giving you a hard time again?"

"You have no idea."

Mimi picked up the Digicore and scolded Impmon. "Impmon, this is my birthday party! Next time you cause any trouble, you're going to time out!"

Gatomon smirked evilly. "Oh, don't worry. Leave him with me and Patamon. It'll be fun to play the wardens."

Impmon grumbled. "You never let me have fun."

Sonja walked over and scooped Calumon in her arms.

"You ok, little one?"

"Yep! The Mule Kick really worked!"

"Glad to know."

Calumon replied giving Sonja his Eskimo kisses to the female Artificial's delight.

"Though, I have to admit, Impmon," Mimi winked to the little one. "That was kinda a cute skit. Next time, use a toy gun for everyone's sake, ok?" She walked right back to the stage carrying the fourth Digicore. "Let's get our bingo on!"

"Bingo time!" Palmon hollered.

Matt and Gabumon walked off the stage with the former feeling embarrassed.

"Ugh, if Yamato were here now, he'd flip thousands of tables by now."

"Nah, I'd say he'd blow up File Island."

"Fair point, Gabumon. Ugh, please let this be over..." Matt groaned.

"Hey, Matt!" The Teenage Wolves called over to the band leader.

"What now, guys? Can this wait?"

"Actually, I think our next song should be a rendition of the bingo song!" The ponytail member suggested, putting on a big grin and showing a thumbs up.

The other two crossed their arms and nodded dismissively, dejecting his idea behind his back.

Gabumon chuckled nervously. "Oh boy."

The Bearer of Friendship resisted the urge to pull his hair out. _This day couldn't get any freaking worse! Tai, Agumon, X, what the hell's taking you three?!_ He pivoted over watching the deities given hotdogs from Digitamamon. "But it does appear to have worked for now, Gabumon. Doesn't seem like he's going to destroy the Digital World anymore."

"All we need to do is keep him in a good mood and persuade him to leave."

"Easier said than done, but what choice do we have now?"

Both sighed deeply knowing their big task ahead of them the rest of the day.

xxxxx

_**Central Planet/Shinmon's Palace**_

**(Cue The Matrix Reloaded OST – **_**Enter the Nebuchadnezzar**_**) **

"Welcome, X," Shinmon said as he, Kibitomon, Gosenzomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon walked the masked watcher into the palace. "Right this way."

"Thanks for sending Buddhamon to come get me by my request."

"Where are you going to take him, father?" Shintomon asked.

"I'm normally not supposed to do this. It goes against my jurisdiction to interfere with the dealings of another deity. But after learned Beerusmon reached the Digital World. On top of Omega X being brought down... this may call for drastic measures to help pacify Beerusmon's wrath should he lose his temper."

X replied ever so tensely. "I still appreciate you doing this."

"Are you certain you want to reenter the Nexus realm?" Kibitomon asked the masked watcher. "With all due respect, there's nothing left but the ghosts of a dimension long lost to a universal disaster."

"There were remnants left over that managed to survive that disaster. Myself, the D3s, BW, Pikkan, a few others, and sadly the Digital Warlord," X said, lowering his head and sighing deep trying hard not to recall the disaster that ended his old dimension. "Everyone else perished."

"Or, simply became reborn in this universe," Gosenzomon sagely replied. "Kinda like how a computer reboots itself. The Nexus is simply a room of lost data from the old hard drive. X, I hope you know what you're looking for is still there, my friend."

Glancing over his shoulder, X vaguely smiled. "Thank you, old timer. I hope what I need is still there." He said looking down at his own clenched fist.

Upon arriving near a set of doors, Shinmon beckoned X forward.

"Here we are, X," Shinmon presented the doors. "Behind the doors will lead you to the Nexus."

"Thank you, Lord Shinmon."

"From here on, you're on your own. What you're about to do is very risky. None of us here is sure what will happen behind these closed doors."

"I think I already have an idea. I recall doing something like this before."

"If this fails, you'll..."

"Perish, I know, but if it's to ensure Omega X has a chance to become an Ascendant God."

"Ascendant God," an intrigued Shintomon muttered.

"Well, it's time," Shinmon nodded as with the hand of his wave broke open the door's lock.

As the door opened, the bright light emanating from the Nexus bathed X. The masked watched closed his eyes, but still managed to walk forward unfazed by the cosmic light. Stepping through the light, X squinted his eyes and watched Shinmon seal the doors behind him.

"Good luck, my friend," Shinmon said with a determined glare.

"Can he do it, sir?" Kibitomon inquired.

Shintomon quizzically spoke. "Will the Nexus be too much for him?"

"For his sake, I hope so."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Digital God's Fury Unleashed**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **What will X find in the Nexus Chamber indeed. We'll find out whether it's worth the gamble or not. All I can is: it's _not_ another Room of Time. No training is involved.

A few notes: the sudden reveal of 'Juri' and 'Rena'. I can confirm they're early bird spoilers who appear near the end of _D-Reaper's Fury_. Juri and Rena are modified clones of Jeri and Renamon. If you've already been following _D-Reaper's Fury_, I think I might've had X tell Pikkan and BW about 'favors' for them. If not, then X will ultimately created modified clones of Pikkan and BW's former soul mates from Maxacorn's D3 series. Since my story is basically resetting everything after his series (which sadly has been long incomplete to this day), his characters enter the DF-616 dimension. In his series, Jeri and Renamon were paired with Pikkan and BW respectively. But, the only Jeri and Renamon I've used are from the YYGDM-01 dimension. They're already paired with different male partners: Jeri with Himura Tsubasa, the fourth main Tamer, and Renamon is with Himura's partner Inumon.

As a result, that led to some complications (for Pikkan and BW). But, since I don't intend to break up Jeri/Himura and Renamon/Inumon, X made a compromise. He asked Rika and Renamon for blood samples; mixing their DNA and infusing them into an artificial body that birthed Rena. Since BW was still kinda an artificial, he gets an artificial version of his former love. To create Jeri, blood samples was collected from Jeri and Pikkan to create Juri (a nod to the Japanese name of the character), which makes her part-Alterian, part-human.

Hope that wasn't too complicating. The notion of modified clones is creepy, but in the end it'll work out for Pikkan and BW. Meanwhile, Jeri and Renamon stay with Himura and Inumon.

Our favorite troublemaker, Impmon, tries to make a clean getaway, but comes up short. But he gets a Calumon 'Mule Kick' for his troubles. I cut the Gohan/Great Saiyaman drunken bits, because I couldn't figure out who could do his part. Couldn't see Kari doing it as much as I was tempted to do it. TK and Davis were the next viable options. Eh, don't think it matters because there's no pregnant woman to play Videl that gets shot, healed and lets slip about her pregnancy. So, I just had Pepper Potts take the shot to give her and Tony more dialogue; also to help build Yolei and Pepper's friendship/business relations.

The 'Woooosah' thing Sora was doing for her relaxation was taken straight out of _Bad Boys II_ (mostly involving that police captain coping with stress thanks to Will Smith & Martin Lawrence's characters, Mike & Marcus, mucking things up for him, lol).

Finally, Matt and Gabumon's humiliating bingo dance number. We knew it was coming, but it's come. Now, Matt has to live with that fact. Lucky for him, Yamato wasn't there to see it go down... or has he? ;)

Next chapter, Beerusmon encounters a certain blob and all heck breaks loose! We're jumping straight into fighting at last! :D

Until then, send a review and see you next chapter!


	4. The Digital God's Fury Unleashed

**A/N: **Holidays are right around the corner and I'm wiping out as many chapters as I can. To address a concern last chapter: the clone thing. This issue won't be thoroughly explained here, but rather in _D-Reaper's Fury_. Juri and Rena don't make an appearance until the end of that story when that conflict's been resolved. Sorry. Oh, and X wasn't the one who made the clones. It's his idea, but it will be Simms' doing since he's got the pull and money to make clones with the right ingredients. I won't even need a Gaiden chapter to show.

Another thing, Rena is every bit artificial as BW. Though he's not a clone, the humanoid body he has now was created to house his artificial soul. Their relationship would be less creepier than Pikkan and Juri. But, like I said before, it will be elaborated in Kai Season 3.

Ford: I'd say 4 chapters left give or take to wrap up this story.

JeffreyFai: Happy birthday! Hope this chapter entertains.

Now, without delay, let's find out what X finds in the Nexus Chamber and witness Beerusmon blow his stack.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Battle of Digital Gods**_

_**Act IV: The Digital God's Fury Unleashed**_

xxxxx

_**Nexus Chamber/?**_

Upon entering the room, X shielded his eyes from the shimmering white light shrouding the environment around him. His eyes caught a golden orb of light glowing and dimming. Once reaching for it, the orb cracked and exploded, sending a bright light that filled the whole room. X backed off as something caught his eye. Something materialized inside the light.

_What is that?! _X thought as he watched whatever materialize form into a disembodied golden head. It had a bald headed appearance and both eyes seemingly shut. "A head?" He quickly came to a realization what he was looking at. _Could that be? It's... it's the first Ascendant! Alpha X!_

**(Cue The Matrix Reloaded OST – **_**Wonder of Zion**_**) **

Just then, the space underneath X shattered and he witnessed a vortex forming. X and the head slowly descended into an endless pit of darkness.

"What now?" X wondered, seemingly unaware of what would happen next. He floated over for Alpha X's head, but soon he and the head hit a surface. The masked watcher found himself sitting on top of a floating platform.

Suddenly, a strange fog formed over the area, further befuddling X.

"This feels awfully familiar..." X recalled an instance in his former life he had to undergo a similar ordeal. He made a dash for the disembodied head and snatched it. "All right, I've got the head. What now?"

The head suddenly twitched and shook in X's hands. The head's eyes and mouth opened, sending golden beams of light that bathed over X's body. X felt an immense shock run through him as a result. Now subdued by the light, X felt pain jolt through his body and he screamed in pain.

_Yeah, this pain feels way too familiar... like the last time I relinquished my watcher status!_ X seethed, trying his hardest to resist the pain gripping his body. He threw his head back screaming. _No! I can't quit now! Tai... Agumon... they depend on me... to help them to figure out a way to form the Ascendant God. Alpha X... perhaps you can give me what I need to help those two. _

Alpha X's eyes stared right through X. However, he gave no response.

"What do you know about the Ascendant God? Were you one before?" X asked.

Just then, he heard footsteps. He quickly looked over his shoulder and sighted two shadowed figures.

"Who's there?!"

As the fog cleared, Tai and Agumon came into view.

"Tai? Agumon?"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Planet/Shin's Palace**_

Shinmon, Gosenzomon, Kibitomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon stood waiting for X outside the door. Just before Shintomon could address his father and elder, the Supreme deities sensed two energy presences materialize. They turned around to see Tai and Agumon drop in unexpected using Instant Movement.

"Tai, Agumon?" Shinmon addressed the duo casually. "Welcome."

"We weren't counting on you coming here," Shintomon said taken aback.

Tai replied earnestly. "Hope we aren't intruding, but X's been gone for a little while. We guessed he'd come here."

Agumon added. "Considering the drastic situation we have back in the Digital World."

"Lord Beerusmon, we're aware," Buddhamon said.

"We normally shouldn't be doing this, interfering with the natural order goes against our jurisdiction," Gosenzomon reminded them. "But, in this case, I might make an exception."

"Whatever do you mean, sir?" Kibitomon asked the elder Supreme Digi-Deity.

"What do you make an exception?" Tai wondered.

"Remember when I told you young lads that some powerful jerk sealed me in that blasted D-Sword? The one your sister removed, Taichi?" The elder addressed the Bearer of Courage. "The one I was sealed in for millions of cycles? Well, the jerk that just happened to seal me in the D-Sword was Beerusmon! That dagnabbit long-eared hothead couldn't take a joke!" He quickly threw a fit, recalling his last encounter with the Digital God of Destruction.

_And he's bears that grudge to this day... millions of cycles later. _Kibitomon thought.

"I was the prime Supreme Digi-Deity of the 15th generation! The nerve of that guy to seal me in that sword during one our of coordination meetings!"

"That long ago? Beerusmon has to be many many millions of years old," Agumon said.

"Not surprising, he's a god after all," Tai figured as he turned to the sealed doors. "Say, what's behind those doors? I bet that's where X must be, right?"

Shinmon answered. "Indeed, I let him in."

"Didn't know you had a Room of Time on you, Lord Shinmon."

"Actually, Tai, this room isn't for training. It's called the Nexus Chamber. It's akin to storage room comprised of age old data complied from older networks, but this one houses leftover spiritual essences, even those from other universes."

"Have you actually been in this room, Lord Shinmon?" Agumon inquired.

"To be truthful, I haven't. I'm equally intrigued to learn of my predecessors and the Great Elder's whose spiritual presences have been kept sealed in here. Out of all of us, the only one who's ever been in this room is the Supreme Digi-Deity elder."

"It was many cycles ago. I have vague memories myself," Gosenzomon replied. "But, I do remember seeing my predecessors apply and pass over their knowledge to me. I came out ever more wiser. Whatever X finds, I hope he can find whatever he needs, especially if it pertains to this Ascendant God I've been hearing about."

"How long will it take?" Tai asked, meticulously facing the closed doors.

"However long it takes, Taichi," Gosenzomon firmly stated.

_Be careful in there, X. Don't push yourself!_ The Bearer of Courage thought, clenching his fists while withholding from breaking open the doors.

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/DF-811/Tachikawa & Fashion Drift Store/July 2027**_

Even as far in the alternate future, Mimi's future self celebrated her birthday. Amongst those that came to see her were her son Dimitri Ishida & Faith the Patamon, Karin Osaka, Athena Osaka & PinkPatamon, and Kensuke Rainer. They picked up Kensuke and Athena from the YYGDM-01 dimension and crossed over to Dimitri's fully recovered future to celebrate his mother's birthday.

Kensuke, an Ascendant from another dimension, was an older teen with short spiky brown hair and wearing casual wear; a white shirt under a black coat, gray pants, and black shoes with red trim. Athena, the future daughter of Karin and Dimitri, was a small girl with long brown hair, which she wore in a double pigtail hairstyle; her casual wear was dark blue dress shirt, a matching colored skirt, and black shoes.

"You must be thrilled knowing the other you is throwing a big party with her friends," Karin chuckled, sitting down and cutting a piece a cake for future Mimi.

Sipping her wine glass, Mimi smiled and gleamed over her new bracelet, a gift from Karin. "As far as I'm concerned, no matter what timeline it is!" She openly giggled and cut up a piece of her strawberry cake.

_That's exactly what the other Mimi said when we visited her the other day._ Dimitri chuckled nervously. _I'm beginning to wonder if both versions of my mom think along parallel lines. Scary thought._

Palmon, Faith, and PinkPatamon were seen gorging on their cake slices.

"This is delicious!" Athena beamed happily, munching on her cake slice. "Isn't it good, grandma Mimi?"

"It is, and I'm glad you were thinking about your sweet granny Mimi when picking out strawberry short cake, Athena dear!"

Karin sat beside Athena and patted the smiling child. "My little one puts others before herself. Right?"

"Yep!" Athena noticed her father sneeze once. "You ok, dad?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not running a cold."

"Could be someone talking about you," Faith added. "Maybe someone like Matt, the other Mimi, or Keke."

"Probably wondering if we'll be heading over to their party even though we had dinner with the other Mimi just the other night in their dimension."

As Athena turned over to her right, she saw Kensuke almost spacing and looking out a window.

"Uncle Ken, what'ca thinking about?"

"Nothing, little one. It's just..." Kensuke abruptly paused mid-sentence as he and Athena felt disturbing vibes. "Was that chill?"

"You felt something weird, too, Uncle Ken?"

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked the two of them.

"Don't know..." Kensuke replied, trying to shake off whatever's bothering him.

_Are Great Uncle Tai, Grandpa Matt, the other Grandma Mimi, and everyone else in trouble? _Athena thought in distress.

Karin and Dimitri meticulously eyed Kensuke and Athena. Both immediately deduced something was upsetting them and this could be related to the DF-616 dimensions. Their deduction couldn't be anymore on point.

An unsettling event was set to break loose in the DF-616 dimension.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/12:30 PM**_

Back at the party, the gang were right in the middle of the Bingo Tournament. Nearly everyone was having a blast, except for a particular few, namely BanchoLeomon.

Gritting his teeth, BanchoLeomon tensely looked over his bingo card. "Urgh, I was so close!"

The bingo machine rang up the number '_**28**_'.

"We have the number 28!" Mimi announced.

"UGH! C'MON!" BanchoLeomon snapped. "This is stupid!" He growled and threw down his bingo ticket. "Stupid Earth games!" He spun around and walked off in a huffy fit.

"Eheh, can't handle a simple little Earth game? You're such a sore loser," Sheila openly teased. Then, as she eyed her ticket, her face contorted with frustration and she, too, threw her bingo ticket down. "Screw these kiddie games! Hey, kitty cat, wait up!" She bolted right after him.

Juri giggled as she saw Pikkan hanging his head in defeat. "Oh, too bad. There's always the next game, sweetie."

BW tore up his ticket and sat down with Rena.

"Didn't win?"

"Hell no," BW grumbled as a bird landed on his shoulder. He petted the bird to relieve tension. "I agree, these games are silly, little one." He spoke to the bird.

Meanwhile, the deities relaxed after consuming their third... or rather fourth helping of meals. Neither one were completely full yet. With eyes closed, Beerusmon leaned back letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Lord Beerusmon, have you sampled this creamy confection they call pudding? It looks like sludge, but tastes like Other World," Whismon said to the Digital God of Destruction.

Intrigued with curiosity, Beerusmon smiled and licked his lips. "Ooo, pudding you say? Sounds delicious! Where can I find it?"

"Why it's right over there."

Whismon led Beerusmon toward the table full of sweet delicacies and desserts of every type. They walked right by cakes, cookies, and a chocolate fountain. Whismon noticed the lack of a pudding tray.

"Huh, that's odd. Could've sworn there were a dozen of pudding cups here a minute ago."

"Perhaps you got too excited and ate them all yourself?!" The irked Digital God accused him.

"Ooh, no, but of course not!" Whismon waved his hands out. He looked over and noticed D-Reaper sitting alone with the tray of pudding cups. "Oh." He turned to Digitamamon and approached him. "Excuse me, sir, but is there more pudding?"

"I apologize, sir, but we put out all we had. That pink gentleman over there has them. He took the whole tray. The nerve of him."

D-Reaper had all the pudding cups lined up and already stuffed a spoonful of some in his mouth. The deities approached his table eyeing his cups.

"You there," Beerusmon addressed D-Reaper. "Kindly hand over those pudding cups to Lord Beerusmon."

"One for me, too, please," Whismon added.

However, D-Reaper just stared at them blankly and continued eating without a care.

"I understand you can't spare two, so I'll just take mine!"

"Beerusmon, that's hardly fair!"

"Bah, you made it sound like you already had one!"

As D-Reaper eat more, Beerusmon grew more irritated and put his hand out.

"Give me the pudding!"

"No! Dee eat this!"

"WHAT?!" Beerusmon snapped.

"This pudding is all for Dee!" The creature retorted, sticking his mouth out like a tube.

"You're being a rude guest!"

"All pudding belongs to Dee!" D-Reaper then proceeded to lick the top of the pudding cups, further inciting the Digital God.

Fuming, Beerusmon gritted his teeth hard and grabbed D-Reaper's tray. "GIVE ME ONE OF THEM NOW!"

"NO! PFFFTTT!" D-Reaper stick out his tongue.

Beerusmon tugged harder. "_**I WANT THE PUDDING!**_"

"_**NO! MINE!**_"

"_**GIVE ME ONE, YOU DUMB BLOB!**_"

To add further insult to injury, D-Reaper inhaled pudding cups down his mouth and swallowed them. He slammed the empty tray on the table and got right in Beerusmon's face.

"_**YOU CALL DEE DUMB! NOW DEE TURN YOU TO CANDY AND EAT YOU!**_"

Everyone paused and witnessed the big commotion. Matt jumped right out of his chair having taken his attention off Beerusmon for a minute.

"MATT!" Gabumon alarmed him.

"Ugh, c'mon I can't even relax and sit down for one lousy second!" Matt rushed toward to break up the fight.

It was too late.

Suddenly, Beerusmon's fury became unleashed. In conjunction with his anger, a purple aura bathed over the Digital God and an influx of power exploded out of him.

"You've made me... _**MAD!**_" Beerusmon bellowed as the immense power from his aura shook the whole place fast.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Beerus and his Overwhelming Power**_**) **

Matt and Gabumon hastily dashed past everyone to see Beerusmon and D-Reaper facing off.

"DEE! NO!" Meryl cried out as she and Salamon watched with Tike, David, and Kara.

"DEE!" Mummymon shouted.

Matt was taken aback by the immense sage power now emanating from Beerusmon.

However, D-Reaper wasn't shaken up for a second and bumrushed Beerusmon without a second thought. Even before he charged a few steps forward, Beerusmon put out his hand and unleashed a shockwave that hit D-Reaper head-on.

_**Boom!**_

The shockwave effortlessly sent D-Reaper flying far and crashing into a swimming pool.

Mimi and Palmon gasped upon seeing the results.

"Mimi, look!"

"A fight?! In my party?!" The Bearer of Sincerity freaked out.

D-Reaper shot out of the water like a missile and beelined for Beerusmon.

"YOU DON'T DO THAT TO DEE!"

Once D-Reaper made head way for Beerusmon, he unleashed quick punches at Beerusmon. The Digital God easily tilted his head and dodged D-Reaper's blows. D-Reaper went for a high kick. Beerusmon merely lifted one finger, which not just countered the kick but knocked D-Reaper around and laid him out.

Matt interceded and pleaded to him. "Lord Beerusmon, no! Please stop!"

Wasting no time, BanchoLeomon and Sheila came charging forward to detain Beerusmon. BW and Pikkan beckoned their dates off to safety. Sonja handed Calumon to Jun.

"Everyone, get back!" Sora called out as she, Izzy, and Joe called for their Digimon.

"Let's go, Wormmon! Yolei and Hawkmon!" Ken called to the three to follow him out.

"Right behind you!" Wormmon cried out.

"Ugh, just what we didn't need!" Yolei snapped. "Tony, you got your suit?"

"Pepper, go get the case! I have my suit in there!" Tony ordered her off to fetch his case.

"I'm on it!" Pepper bolted off to get the case.

Tony tensed up and watched the warriors converge on Beerusmon. _Don't know what I can do even with my suit, but I'll do what I can!_

Impmon slipped behind a chair and shuddered. "It's times like this I wish I could evolve!" He tapped his inhibitor. "C'mon, ya mangy mutt, Anubimon! This would be what we call an urgent situation! Let me evolve!"

Cody and Armadillomon joined up with his fellow Digi-Destined. Taking out their Digivices/D3s, they activated their devices enable them to summon their Crest Weapons.

Sora had her Arrows of Love, a red bow armed with arrows, in hand. Joe quickly brandished his Spear of Reliability, a long gray spear. Izzy had his Shield of Knowledge, a purple shield, ready to defend him and his friends. Yolei held her Shuriken of Caring, a pink and green shuriken. Ken had his purple Boomerang of Kindness. Cody brandished his yellow Blade of Humility.

"Mimi!" Joe called for the birthday girl to join them.

Nodding, Mimi invoked her Digivice and her Crest symbol formed on her chest. A green flash of light beamed out and from it materialized her Fan of Sincerity.

"Let's try bringing some order back to this party, Mimi!" Palmon said.

"Wait...!" Mimi called out for everyone to cease their fighting.

Her pleads unfortunately fell on deaf words. The warriors immediately clashed with Beerusmon.

BW and Pikkan initiated the first attack on Beerusmon. The Digital God, with both hands behind his behind, dodged their their flurry of punches. He spun around tail whipping BW back, sending him crashing through some chairs. Pikkan attempted to kick Beerusmon's head, but the deity ducked and headbutted Pikkan's jaw, knocking him down. Sonja swiftly dove at Beerusmon. The Digital God picked up a pair of chopsticks and phased out. Sonja was taken aback by Beerusmon's speed and as she turned Beerusmon already elbowed her, knocking her out.

Andromon, Centarumon, and Piximon attempted to subdue Beerusmon. The Digital god merely shot a shockwave that repelled the trio back. Piximon produced a bubble that protected him and his two cohorts from getting deleted by the deity's immense power. ShogunGekomon charged Beerusmon only to get flicked in the stomach and sent flying into the air for his troubles.

"Lord ShogunGekomon!" The Gekomon and Otamamon cried for their leader.

Sheila unleashed some threads to catch and paralyze Beerusmon with, but the deity cut through these strings with the chopsticks and phased out. He reappeared behind Sheila and landed a chop to her right shoulder, quickly knocking her out as well. Sam bumrushed Beerusmon only to have the deity catch his fist with the chopsticks. He tossed Sam aside and turned to find BanchoLeomon dropping down behind him. BanchoLeomon's kick was blocked by Beerusmon. Beerusmon merely tapped him with two chopsticks strikes, finding the lion's pressure points. BanchoLeomon fell unconscious, meeting the same fate as Sonja and Sheila.

D-Reaper was the first back on his feet ready for more.

"Everyone, get back!" Keke ordered the non-warriors and guests back.

"Ooo, this is terrible, honey! Our baby girl's birthday's ruined!" Satoe screamed hysterically.

"Didn't count on a party crasher to ruin it," Kesuke concurred with his wife.

"No, I mean he ruined the beautiful décorum of the tables!"

The befuddled man scratched his head. "Um, that's not what quite what I had in mind."

"Grandpa, grandma, you two stay back!" Keke ordered the couple away. She saw Mimi and Palmon racing over to her. "Mimi, we've got to get as many of the guests away so they're not caught in the crossfire."

"Don't tell me you're going to fight that party crashing jerk, too."

Keke sighed, nodding. "I might have to."

Catherine raced over to Sam, who was barely getting up. "Sam, are you ok?"

"That guy's strength... it's incredible," Sam muttered, left speechless by Beerusmon's power.

Rena and Juri tried waking BW and Pikkan from their unconscious states.

"Wake up, BW!"

"Pikkan!"

Simms and Gennai gathered the non-fighters away for safety.

**(End theme)**

Kari, TK, and Davis assembled their Digimon partners together.

"Jun, you get Jim and Yolei's sibs away! Y'all got your partners to protect ya!" Davis ordered his sister, who complied and led the Scoobies away.

TK undid his sleeve, unveiling a watch and pressed a button that activated his battle attire. He was now fully garbed in a blue and gold martial arts gear. Likewise, Davis activated his transformed watch, switching out his casual wear to a dark blue gi with a red belt. Kari merely tore off the bottom half of her dress and disrobed her gloves.

"Ready, guys?!" Kari called out.

"Let's cool his jets, Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed.

**(Cue DBZ OST – **_**Gokhan Theme**_** by TheEnigmaTNG) **

TK invoked his Crest of Hope's power to merge him and Patamon. Together, they formed into WarAngemon.

Likewise, Davis did the same by activating his Crest of Miracles, merging him and Veemon into Ultima X.

As a pink light formed over Kari's chest, the Crest of Light materialized. A subtle white light seeped out and enveloped Kari and Gatomon. The holy light, a byproduct of Homeostasis' power, infused with Kari's Ascendant power combining her and Gatomon together.

All the while this was going on, D-Reaper desperately unloaded a flurry of heavy-handed blows at Beerusmon. The Digital God floated backward effortlessly dodging D-Reaper's punches. Beerusmon quickly snatched D-Reaper's head antennae and floated up carrying the blob with him.

"DEE!" Meryl screamed so much she fainted into Tike's arms.

"I've got you, Meryl!" Tike said. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Meryl!" Salamon cried, shaking her partner awake.

"Sis, can you come take Meryl away from here?" asked Tike. He handed Mummymon's daughter to Kara.

"No problem!" Kara complied, flying off carrying Meryl and Salamon.

"David! Let's go for Meta-Fusion!"

"Ok!" David nodded.

"Hey, where are you taking my daughter?!" Mummymon watched Kara flying over him with Meryl and Salamon.

"To safety, you dumb oaf! You and Arukenimon better get your asses to safety!"

"But...!"

"Meryl'll be fine, Mummymon! You heard the girl, let's move!" Arukenimon grabbed Mummymon and headed after Kara.

As Impmon poked his head out, he saw Beerusmon beating on D-Reaper like a punching bag.

"Pssh, even if I could evolve, what difference could I even make if these guys can't stop the purple creep?" Impmon shuddered, sinking behind a chair. He once again tapped on his inhibitor and cursed. "Damn it! At least respond to my distress, Anubimon! You want all Tai's friends to get killed here?! Let me at least go out dying with pride!" He paused realizing what he had just said. _Wha...? Did I just say that? Die with pride? Nah, nuh uh! That didn't come outta my mouth!_

Once Pepper came back with the case, Tony suited up into his Iron Man Mark VI armor.

"Pepper, you might wanna get with them," Iron Man pointed her to where Falcomon, Dianamon, and Minervamon were.

"Be careful, Tony."

Iron Man took flight and headed off to give assistance to the others fighting Beerusmon.

Upon completing her full powered transformation, Kari and Gatomon combined to become Mystic Celesta X. Combining Ascendant and Divine Sage power, Mystic Celesta X emerged fully garbed in a white sleeveless kimono-like top that was also trimmed with pink, including a pink belt tied around the waist. Her bottom was covered in a long white pants and matching colored boots. In contrast to the other Ascendants, her hair stayed brown and got longer, going down past her shoulders. Her irises became bright pink. Any trace of her pupils faded and became white. The Crest of Light, glowing pink, materialized on her forehead.

"Get your Meta-Fusions ready!" Mystic Celesta X commanded WarAngemon and Ultima X. "I'll hold off Beerusmon!"

"Right, let's get to it, guys!" WarAngemon replied.

Once WarAngemon and Ultima X went to prepare for Meta-Fusion, Mystic Celesta X intently faced Beerusmon's direction. As she powered up, a white aura bathed over her. She quickly propelled upward to save D-Reaper from Beerusmon. She heard the Digital God berating the creature.

"This is what happens when mortals share their pudding with me!" Beerusmon boasted, preparing to clobber D-Reaper some more.

"Enough!" Mystic Celesta X interceded, flying up preparing to land a palm strike into Beerusmon's back.

Fully anticipating Mystic Celesta X's approach, Beerusmon swerved out of the way. Mystic Celesta X caught D-Reaper and landed him to safety. Mystic Celesta X defiantly put on a defensive stance and fiercely narrowed her eyes.

Whismon assessed Mystic Celesta X. "Could it be?" _That girl has fully harnessed the power of Homeostasis? She must be the one who slayed Dragomon, the former ruler of the Dark Ocean. She's the light's messenger. The Chosen Child of Light! _"Beerusmon...!" Before he could warn him, the Digital God floated down to meet Mystic Celesta X.

"Just by assessing your full power, your potential was brought out. This had to be the work of the Supreme Digi-Deity," Beerusmon said, looking over Mystic Celesta X. "There couldn't be any other way. So, I take it you're the Ascendant God I'm looking for."

"Call me what you like, but stop this fighting now!" Mystic Celesta X demanded.

"I will if you'll duel me, girl."

"Kari!" Sora cried out as she, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Ken, Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon partners amassed behind her.

"He wants me. You guys stand back. I don't want you getting hurt because of me!" Mystic Celesta X focused her intent on protecting her friends. She flew up to engage Beerusmon, unleashing a flurry of finger and palm strikes. Her hands became imbued with white light as she did her best hitting Beerusmon.

"You've got quite the moves. Quite elegant, but not enough to stop me!" Beerusmon dodged Mystic Celesta X's blows.

_I won't be bested!_ Mystic Celesta X thought, focusing on landing on good strike. She stopped in mid-air and used a palm strike, sending a powerful wave of Ki that packed enough force to push Beerusmon slightly with. She lunged forward cupping her hands and firing a white beam at him.

"_**Super Holy Beam!**_" Mystic Celesta X shouted, blasting Beerusmon head-on.

The Digital God caught the beam and dissolved it with his aura.

**(End theme)**

"Is that all, woman?"

_No, that can't be!_ Mystic Celesta X gaped in shock seeing her own attack crushed.

"You're no Ascendant God. Be gone with you..."

However, Matt and Gabumon merged to become Metalla X. The Ascendant hastily intercepted Beerusmon from Mystic Celesta X.

"There's no point in holding back now!" Metalla X exclaimed. "Kari, leave this one with me!" He pointed to a more open location across the island. "This way if you want to fight!"

**(Cue Summer Wars OST – **_**Battle Again**_**) **

Beerusmon accepted the invite and grinned. Metalla X flew off to their relocation spot and Beerusmon pursued him.

Keke glided over to Mystic Celesta X and noted the girl's flabbergasted look.

"He took my beam and dissolved it like nothing..." Mystic Celesta X muttered, completely at a loss for words. "I thought for sure..."

"I can't believe it myself. I hate to say it, but Beerusmon's in a whole different league from us," Keke said, painstakingly observing Metalla X and Beerusmon's aerial face-off. "If you couldn't stop him, Kari, I don't like my father's chances. He's going to die trying."

"We've got to stop Matt!"

_Oh, he's going to die trying. He might not be Yamato anymore, but he's still retained his hunger for battle. _

Metalla X and Beerusmon had a brief stare down that ended with the latter charged full head of steam. Beerusmon unloaded punches, which Metalla X was forced to dodge and parry. The punch and counter went on for a few moments until Beerusmon found an opening and hit him with fierce body blows.

"FATHER!" Keke cried out as she flew off to save him.

"Wait!" Mystic Celesta X went straight after her.

After pummeling Metalla X hard, Beerusmon kicked the Ascendant so hard he sent him crashing to the ground. Mystic Celesta X and Keke took advantage by blasting his back. Beerusmon turned giving an annoyed look. He phased out and rematerialized in front of Keke. He grabbed her and threw her into Mystic Celesta X. He forged an energy ball and threw it down, hitting both Ascendants with it.

"No! Kari!" WarAngemon and Ultima X yelled.

Fueled by anger seeing their friend get taken down, WarAngemon and Ultima X resolved to save her.

Both hastily did their Fusion Dance."_**Fusion-Ha!**_" Upon completing their Fusion, they combined to create a perfect fusion of TK and Davis. A white light enveloped the duo as their physical and mental qualities became one (also combining with their Digimon as well). A humanoid wearing a sleeveless dark blue-armored shirt, white genie-like pants, gray gloves, a dark blue cloth belt tied around his waist, and black shoes with yellow trim emerged; his hair mostly brown with a blonde streak in the middle. A pair of metal wings (a trait inherited from Angemon & XVeemon) protruded behind his back. Embellished on his back was the Crest of Hope.

"Yeah! WarUltima X is back in action!" The combined 'Daikeru/Taisuke' announced as he turned and whistled to Tike and David. "C'mon, boys! Quit dawdling and fuse!"

"Right!" Tike and David shouted. They, too, did their Meta-Fusion dace. "_**Fusion-Ha!**_" A similar light enveloped the boys, combining them physically and mentally. As the light faded, Tike and David completed their perfect fusion. He was still short but with a muscular frame like WarUltima X. His hair stood in David's spiky hair style but had streaks of blonde in it. His eyes were a mix of red and brown. Unlike the more collective and serious WarUltima X, a confident smirk adorned his face. "Yeah! Daike's back to wreck some shit up!"

Both WarUltima X and Daike powered up. Golden auras washed over their bodies. Their hair spiked up and turned gold. Their eyes converted to emerald.

"Let's move, Daike!" WarUltima X barked as he rocketed across to engage Beerusmon.

"Hey, wait for me!" Daike snorted and took off after him.

Yolei groaned. "Great, not that little delinquent again. He nearly got us killed last time."

Ken added. "At least WarUltima X will be there to make sure he doesn't screw up."

Kara, Meryl, and Salamon watched Daike take off to fight Beerusmon.

"Go, Tike! Or, David... or... what's his fusion called again?"

Kara corrected Meryl. "Daike. Besides, can't say I love him since he's half my brother and that'd qualify as incest."

"Incest?"

"You'll learn one day, Meryl. Or, maybe not."

Leaving Metalla X and Keke laying, Beerusmon watched Mystic Celesta X barely sitting up.

"Still able to fight? Well I commend you for being stubborn, but if you're not the Ascendant God quit wasting my time!" Beerusmon growled. As he prepared to blast her, WarUltima X interceded his path and saved Mystic Celesta X.

"TK, Davis!" Mystic Celesta X cried out while favoring her arm.

"Stand down, Kari. Me and Daike will take care of this."

Just then, Daike quickly arrived at the vicinity and yelled at Beerusmon.

"Yo, cat man!" Daike taunted the Digital God. "Let's do this! An uninvited birthday guest with manners so bad he'd fight over one stupid pudding cup?! He deserves to have a big Daike fist cramped down his throat!" He gave a thumbs down to Beerusmon.

WarUltima X and Mystic Celesta X both muttered sardonically. "You're one to talk about _bad manners_."

"Hey, don't ruin my moment!" Daike cried out.

Beerusmon nodded dismissively. "So, sad, you Earthlings have no idea how lucky you are to know the delight of pudding! But, for me, it's a taste always beyond grasp... at least for the last five minutes! PUDDING!" He quickly threw a fit. "Oh, even the name is so stupendously flowing with deliciousness!" He got right in Daike's face, spooking the poor child.

"Ugh! I thought you'd never shut the hell up!" The Meta-Fused child retorted, snarling. He hastily rocketed forward and engaged Beerusmon head-on.

Meanwhile, WarUltima X and Mystic Celesta X tended to Metalla X and Keke. Metalla X turned and looked up.

"Matt?"

"Daike... you can't win against that guy. Stop him, TK and Davis."

Nodding, WarUltima X quickly shot up to lend Daike support. The two Meta-Fused warriors fiercely attacked Beerusmon. Beerusmon parried their blows with ease. He backhanded WarUltima X with a pimp slap and sent him crashing into a tree. Daike dove in to headbutt his gut, but Beerusmon sidestepped the child and saddled him across his knee.

Beerusmon immediately proceeded to _spank_ Daike's tush not once but several times. He spanked him so fast he knocked the Ascendant glow out of the boy.

"Yeow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Mystic Celesta X was taken aback, cringing every bit seeing her half-son getting spanked like no tomorrow.

Beerusmon pulled Daike, now teary-eyed, off and dropped him like a dead weight.

"JUST TAKE YOUR STUPID PUDDING!" The child cried as he fell into Mystic Celesta X's arms.

"Don't try fighting guys like him head-on alone," Mystic Celesta X sighed.

"Yes, ma'am."

WarUltima X stumbled out of the tree groaning and holding his head.

"Damn, he hits hard," WarUltima X muttered painfully. He convened with everyone close by.

Just then, a pulse blast came hurtling past the group and shot up hitting Beerusmon's face. Unfazed, Beerusmon sighted Iron Man floating up to face him.

"And who might you be man in the armor suit?"

"I'm asking you to leave now," Iron Man demanded, opening his palms and charging up his reactor's energy.

"And if I refuse?"

"You deal with me," he adamantly replied. _Oook, what the hell am I doing? I must be out of my mind here. _

"TONY! YOU IDIOT!" Pepper yelled out.

"What is he thinking?! He's going to get dissected if we don't get out of there!" Yolei howled.

"Sure he's not drunk again?" Hawkmon wondered.

"Knowing him, maybe," Ken added, shaking his head in disappointment.

Beerusmon chuckled. "Ok, man in the armor, I'll humor you!"

"It's _Iron Man_, Mr. Bigglesworth."

"Come at me then!" Beerusmon goaded him to attack. "But, know you'll end up just like your friends down here."

"Let me get this straight? All this violence just over a pudding cup? Am I clear on this?"

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've wanted a pudding cup! I've heard the legend of their delicious taste that transcends the heavens and stars! It's not fair that Whismon got to have some, but me... I CAN'T HAVE JUST ONE MEASLY CUP?!"

Iron Man backed off. "Whoa, hey now, buddy. Maybe if we can find you another cup? There's plenty on Earth you can try."

"Sorry, but my patience has grown thin."

"And so has mine!" Iron Man charged his pulse blasters and fired upon Beerusmon, who merely tanked the shots like nothing.

While this was going on, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Yolei, Cody, and Ken combined their Crest Weapons to form a giant golden sword.

"We've got one clear shot, let's not let it go to waste, everyone!" Sora declared as she and the Digi-Destined dead lifted the giant sword over their heads.

"Locked on and ready!" Izzy announced.

"Let this party-crashing jerk have it!" Mimi shouted.

"FIRE!" The Chosen yelled. While their Crest symbols glowed, they channeled Crest energies through the sword. The sword produced a golden beam of light that shot upward and hurtled toward Beerusmon.

_Hit him!_ Yolei thought, crossing her fingers.

However, Beerusmon sidestepped the beam and let it pass by. The beam instead impacted Iron Man and knocked him out of the sky, sending him crashing into the water.

**(End theme)**

"TONY!" Pepper, Izzy, Yolei, and Ken yelled out together.

"HE MOVED?!" Sora exclaimed.

"You're kidding... he saw it coming..." Joe gulped. The futility of their efforts sank into his paranoid mind.

"There's no way we can kick this jerk out can we?" Mimi was left aghast.

"Mimi," Palmon whispered fearfully.

Clenching her fists, Mimi furrowed her brows and marched forward.

"MIMI!" Palmon called out and followed her tensed partner.

"Where are you going, Mimi?!" Joe asked.

"To give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

Kesuke and Satoe pleaded together. "Don't go out there, our sweet little bundle...!"

Mimi ignored her parents and continued walking with a purpose. Her eyes fell exclusively on Beerusmon, who floated down to meet Metalla X.

_First my party and now endangering everyone, including my friends and family! I won't have any of it!_ The Bearer of Sincerity thought with burning determination.

Impmon cursed and kicked a chair over.

"Damn it, damn it! Why can't you let me evolve, Anubimon?! Do you want these people dead?! I could do some good getting the defenseless ones outta here!" Impmon yelled out to the Other World deity. "Is your stupid line so long and busy you choose not to lift a finger?! Well?!" He yelled out to the sky. "What are you waiting for, ya bum?!"

Just then, the inhibitor twitched and glowed on its own. Impmon looked down and sighed with relief.

"About time!" Impmon snapped a white light bathed over him. He evolved straight to Beelzebumon Blast Mode and looked down over a body he had missed so much. "Thanks a million, Anubimon, but next time don't cut it too close!" He noticed the Scooby Digi-Destined. "Hey!"

"Beelzebumon?!" Jun became flabbergasted by the Demon Lord's appearance.

"Beelzebumon!" Calumon chirped, hopping and flying out of Jun's arms.

"What do you want?!" Kotemon demanded.

"Relax! No need to get hostile! Let's just try and get everyone to safety. Things are gonna get ugly out there and I doubt any of y'all wanna get caught in some crossfire!" Beelzebumon BM openly convinced the Scooby Digi-Destined the best he could.

"What now?" Momoe inquired.

"We get everyone as far away as we can," Jun replied. "C'mon!"

"Beelzebumon, how can you evolve?"

"Anubimon allowed me to. Sorry about earlier, but I just wanted off the island. Never intended to kill you."

"It's ok, but what are you looking for?"

Beelzebumon BM noticed a motorcycle sitting next to the stage. A devilish grin adorned his pale features. "I hope that bike can carry more than two people. You up for some bike pooling?"

"Whatever that means, sure!" Calumon nodded and landed on Beelzebumon's left shoulder.

xxxxx

_**Nexus Chamber/?**_

**(Cue DBZ OST – **_**Hyperbolic Time Chamber Remix **_**by TheEnigmaTNG) **

X stared at 'Tai' and 'Agumon' in confusion. He noticed something off about them. He sensed no life energy from either one. He tucked Alpha X's head under his left pit and dropped into a fighting stance.

"You're not fooling me. I know my two pupils by now. You're not them."

Wearing a blank expression, 'Tai' replied in a lifeless tone. "Quite perceptive, watcher. Very good."

'Agumon' replied in an otherworldly tone, opposite of his usual cheery self. "You've returned to us. You seek answers."

"You're taking on the form of those closest to me," X veered over to his right. He sighted Sora, Biyomon, and Keke. "You're all just the Nexus." He shifted over to his left where he saw Sam, Tike, Kara, and David in plain sight. He glanced over behind him. BW, Pikkan, and BanchoLeomon assembled before him. "You've already gotten into my head and appearing as the people whom I trust." He turned around seeing the other Digi-Destined.

"You've returned to ask us to return you your power to help the one named Taichi Kamiya become an Ascendant God," 'Keke' said, devoid of kindness of the real one.

"Why should having the power matter to you?" 'Matt' asked.

"Because of the God of Destruction. You're aware of his long existence as should all powers that be."

"Beerusmon is merely doing what is required of a God of Destruction," 'Kari' stated.

'TK' spoke. "He brings order and balance to the Digiverse. Without a God of Destruction, there can never be room for new worlds if old ones remain."

'BW' addressed the masked watcher. "It's not our duty to intervene with a deity's duties."

"But, Beerusmon will undoubtedly destroy the Digital World if he's provoked. I don't think the world my pupils and his friends have worked hard to protect is due for destruction."

"You propose we give you back the powers that once made you a great?" 'Sora' asked.

"I'm not asking you return my power permanently. Put me on a trial basis if you must. If I fail to live up to my expectations, then summon me back here and take away my powers. I'll go back to being full time watcher."

'Pikkan' replied to X's wish. "I thought you had given up your power when your old world was destroyed following the Daemon Tournament."

'Davis' spoke in a monotone manner. "You ultimately stopped the Daemons, but in turn failed to save your loved ones."

'Mimi' added. "Not just you, but your D3s failed to save their loved ones as well."

"I regret what happened. Failing to save that universe was my biggest regret, but I made one wish to the Nexus to save those closest to me. If only the Warlord hadn't mucked things up, the tournament would've been me and my friend's ultimate victory. Thanks to the Nexus, the remnants of me and my friends were brought here to start over. I was given a second chance to make things right for me and my D3s. We can at least ensure the Digi-Destined of this universe can live to see full lives. I won't make the same mistake and let them die. I want to do what's good for the Digiverse even if it's to stop a neutral force such as Beerusmon."

'Tai' responded monotonously. "Is this the watcher speaking? Or, the man behind the mask?"

'Agumon' added lifelessly. "You want the power and responsibility back on a trial basis?"

'BanchoLeomon' addressed the watcher. "Do you want to carry such a burden again?"

"Yes," X answered adamantly.

The figures' eyes glowed and they turned to one another conversing secretly. They closed off their minds from X and left the masked watcher in suspense waiting for their decision. Before X could say something, 'Tai' pointed to Alpha X's head under X's arm.

"You carry the head of the progenitor of all Ascendants in this dimension. The moment you picked up his head, your latent powers were revived, but all that remains is a boost to reawaken your full Ascendant power."

'David' nodded. "When the progenitor perished, his remains were brought here."

'Kara' informed him. "His powers have been passed over to the Chosen few. The ones named Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, and WarAngemon carry on his legacy."

"And now so will you," 'Keke' said as she walked over and pressed her palm on his forehead.

With that, in a flash of light, X nearly blacked out. He dropped to both knees and breathed heavily. He felt cold sweat and paused while scanning the space.

"Deja-vu... yeah, I remember being a situation familiar to this," X recalled the last time he entered a Nexus Chamber. He noticed all the projections of his friends were gone. "Where are you?"

"Here," the voice of the Nexus could now be heard in X's head. "You still hold true to who you were before. You've shown this by selflessly acting as watcher and teacher of several pupils, including the one who will eventually be your father."

"Tai Kamiya," X replied as a smile curved behind his mask.

"Despite having seen the worst atrocities from villains in your former life and selflessly aiding the heroes of this world against evil, your heart remains true. For that reason, we've given you back your power. But, this will be under a trial basis. Should you fail to exceed our expectations..."

"I know."

Suddenly, X looked down and noticed Alpha X's head dissolve into golden particles. These golden particles subtly changed to a red void of some sort. He took the red void and absorbed it into his body.

"This should sufficient enough to produce the Ascendant God. Now, go, _Max Kamiya_. It is time."

Feeling the flow of his power inside him, X never felt better and more free. His smile widened behind his mask. He turned and pushed open the doors.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Central Planet/Shinmon's Palace**_

"Guys!" X announced while pushing open the doors.

Everyone sensed an immense power flowing from X. Tai and Agumon became ever more intrigued sensing an Ascendant energy emanating from the masked watcher.

"X, what went on in there?" Tai asked the watcher.

"You wouldn't believe it, but I believe I have what we need to form the Ascendant God."

"You're serious?!" Agumon asked, completely taken aback.

"You certainly feel more powerful... and alive if I must say," Shinmon addressed X.

As Tai inspected X closely, he noticed a renewed passion firing up in X's eyes.

"Tai, Agumon, we don't have time to lose!" X hurried over to the Bearer of Courage and Agumon. "Use Instant Movement to take us to the Digital World."

"Yes, you better be on your way, because Beerusmon's already blown a fuse and ravaging your friend's party!" Shintomon alarmed them.

"Right! Let's get there pronto! X, you know the drill!" Tai said.

X placed his hand on Tai's back. Both Tai and Agumon placed their fingers on their foreheads, utilizing their Instant Movement to teleport them to their destination.

_**Shoom.**_

"Did you sense that, great elder?" Shinmon asked the older sage.

"I saw the look of determination in X's eyes. The Nexus must've given him back his power. Though, however long he retains said power is all up to him and the Nexus force," Gosenzomon wisely said. "If there's anything that can halt Beerusmon's rampage, it could be the Ascendant God."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/12:50 PM**_

Meanwhile, Metalla X slowly rose and stood facing Beerusmon. The Digital God descended to confront the beaten Ascendant.

"You're strongest opponent I've ever faced, but I didn't want to believe it'd be over this quickly. Damn, this is not the ending I wanted."

"I don't get a pudding cup and the so-called Ascendant God isn't present. It's time to deliver punishment to this Digital World," Beerusmon hovered closer to Metalla X.

The Ascendant smirked ever so calmly as if already resigning to his fate. "I'll take some pride in the fact it took Beerusmon the Destroyer to kill me."

Beerusmon put his hand over Metalla X's face. "Indeed, that's a fine way to rationalize your death. You shall die with your honor intact."

Metalla X gritted and closed his eyes.

"All right, that's enough out of you!" Mimi's voice interceded Beerusmon from finishing the job.

Opening his eyes, Metalla X gasped seeing his girlfriend standing behind Beerusmon boldly.

"Mimi!" Palmon cried out, having finally caught up with her partner and feeling winded.

"Mom?! Mom, get out of there!" Keke pleaded.

"PRINCESS MIMI!" The Gekomon and Otamamon shouted together.

"MIMI!" Sukamon and Chuumon hollered to the girl.

"OUR MIMI!" Mimi's parents screamed fearfully for their daughter.

"MIMI!" The other Digi-Destined cried out.

"I don't care if you're a god or not! Your selfish pudding cup fight has ruined my 21st birthday party!"

"Wait, is that how old she is?!" Ultima X asked, now just defusing from WarAngemon.

"You didn't realize that sooner, Davis?" WarAngemon facepalmed.

Mimi then did something no one on the island thought she had the guts to do. She walked right up to Beerusmon and...

_**Whap!**_

...slapped the Digital God's face!

Everyone fell silent upon watching Mimi boldly slapping Beerusmon, who stood unfazed. It was a shot heard around the Digital World.

Palmon, Keke, and Metalla X became the most speechless.

Having none of this 'mortal' woman's disrespect, Beerusmon returned the favor.

_**Whap!**_

He slapped Mimi hard and knocked her to the ground.

"MIMI!" Palmon cried, scrambling over to her partner. She quickly evolved into Rosemon and scooped Mimi up, moving her away from Beerusmon.

Keke flew over to Rosemon to check on her mother. "MIMI!"

**(Cue DBZ OST – **_**Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Theme **_**by TheEnigmaTNG (0:00-1:00))**

Witnessing his woman getting slapped, Metalla X clenched his fists tightly. His body shook hard with fury billowing inside of him.

Scowling angrily, Metalla X gritted. "...how... How dare you!" He clenched his fists tighter and his golden aura returned, bathing him down. He yelled out with fury and determination. "_**THAT'S MY MIIIIIIIMI!**_" He powered up and unleashed a shockwave so powerful it tore through the earth and created tremors that shook everything in Beerusmon's vicinity.

Having garnered his attention, Beerusmon instinctively turned around and saw Metalla X flying toward him.

"What?!"

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" Metalla X bellowed and came into blows with Beerusmon; this time to defend Mimi's honor. Clenching his fist, he drove his fist forward and caught Beerusmon's face, landing the first real blow.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Legend of the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **No one messes with Metalla X's woman. ;)

Yep, the action's already gone full steam ahead. Who would've thought it'd be D-Reaper (and Buu from the actual movie) that ends up mucking things up for everyone? And all over a stupid pudding cup!

Most of the warriors get a piece of the action. Even the Digi-Destined pulling a MMPR-like Power Blaster sequence, which ultimately became a dud. Did anyone like that 'Mr. Bigglesworth' remark by Iron Man? Was tempted to have someone call Beerusmon that. Whismon knows a lot, doesn't he? He knows about Kari's feats and the nature of Homeostasis.

Beerusmon sealing the Elder Supreme Digi-Deity, Gosenzomon, is a direct reference to the recent reveal Toriyama-sensei made regarding Old Kai's seal. Yep, you guessed it, it was Beerus' doing after a heated disagreement during a divine meeting, lol. Poor Old Kai. I swear deities bicker over the simplest things.

We get early bird appearances of Mystic Celesta X, WarUltima X, and Daike! The Mystic Ascendant and the two Meta-Fused Ascendants. You'll see more of them when I delve deeper into _D-Reaper's Fury_. You're just getting samples of them (and a few of y'all probably already have if you looked over _House of Madoka_).

We get a small reveal of what happened to X and the D3s' former dimension. The whole sequence is a nod to X/Max receiving his powers back from a Nexus chamber in MA's fic series. Ultimately a disaster caused by the Digital Warlord screwed things up. The final battle with the D3s & Digiteam vs. Daemons from Maxacorn's last story (which sadly ended up inconclusive since 2004) ended with no resolution. So, for the sake of this continuity I started everything anew for the D3s and put them in a new playground while working their way up to their prime (and training alongside the Kai Ascendants). X, or should I say Max Kamiya, is ready to return to action, but for however long is unclear. He's on a trial notice. His status as watcher will be up in the air. And thanks to the Nexus, X/Max has gathered Alpha X's remains that could help Tai become an Ascendant God, but we'll get more backstory on Alpha X's origins when the dragon gets summoned next chapter.

Beelzebumon's back in rare form and ready for hero duties. Enough said.

Dimitri, Karin, Athena, and Kensuke make an appearance, in the other Mimi's timeline. What this entails remains to be seen. Though, they're already getting bad vibes.

Finally, how about that Mimi? Ruin her party and she'll let you have it. The same girl who was scared of every little thing that moved back in the humble Adventure beginnings just stood up to a God of Destruction and slapped him. Mimi's moving on up. Too bad, Beerusmon no sells her slap and smacks her down. Leading to Matt/Metalla X momentum clincher. Let's see how long this lasts.

Well, already halfway through and a lot covered in these past four chapters. Three more chapters looking quite likely. We'll see though. The story should be done sometime after the new year.

Until then, happy holidays! See you next chapter! :D


	5. The Legend of the Ascendant God

**A/N: **My final update for 2014. Sorry I couldn't finish this story in time, but the remaining chapters will be out come January!

Without further ado, let's enjoy Metalla X going ballistic on Beerusmon (for as long as he can) and a brief look at the first Ascendant God!

One thing: Maxacorn is a friend of mine and he's allowed me to use his characters (X, Tike, Kara, Keke, David, BW, Pikkan, etc). He hardly fanfic writes Digimon stuff. What I'm doing his honoring his Oc characters in my fics.

On with the story!

xxxxx

_**Battle of Digital Gods**_

_**Act V: The Legend of the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/12:55 PM**_

**(Cue DBZ OST – **_**Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Theme **_**by TheEnigmaTNG (0:57-3:10))**

"_**YOU BASTARD!**_" Metalla X bellowed and came into blows with Beerusmon; this time to defend Mimi's honor. Clenching his fist, he drove his fist forward and caught Beerusmon's face, landing the first real blow.

_**Bam!**_

Beerusmon was caught by surprise. But, that didn't deter him. He retaliated and punched Metalla X square in the face. Gritting his teeth hard, Metalla X shook off the blow and landed another punch to Beerusmon.

_**Bam!**_

This punch packed enough power to send Beerusmon sailing back. Bewildered, Beerusmon couldn't believe Metalla X managed to hit him with two blows. But that didn't stop there. Metalla X jumped up and kicked Beerusmon's jaw, causing him to spit out blood. Metalla X unloaded with a flurry of punches. Most of the punches hit Beerusmon's face. Metalla X pulled a foot back and punted Beerusmon far across the island. Metalla X made a hasty dash after Beerusmon and attacked him.

Everyone else, either still conscious or on the sidelines, were astonished by Metalla X's incredible feat of managing to land blows on the Digital God. No one else up to this point hadn't been able to seriously damage Beerusmon.

Mimi slowly came to in Rosemon's arms. Her vision blurred and she was unable to catch Metalla X fighting off Beerusmon. The fighters' movements were instant blurs to her, but Keke was able to discern their movements.

"Mimi, you're awake!" Rosemon was relieved to see her partner stir.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked, groaning some and rubbing her cheek.

"Thank goodness Beerusmon held back or you wouldn't be waking up now," Keke said as her eyes shifted back and forth following the fighters' movements. "This is incredible, Mimi. After seeing Beerusmon hit you, Metalla X gained an awesome boost!"

Simms commented. "It's like at a sudden moment, seeing Mimi getting hurt pushed him to a level on par with Omega X!"

"Yeah kick his ass, Metalla X!" Tike and Kara cheered on the Ascendant.

"Stay him on, brother!" WarAngemon encouraged Metalla X on.

Once regaining his footing, Beerusmon looked up and sighted Metalla X diving toward him. Metalla X didn't let up for a single second and unloaded more blows. He mixed it using kicks and punches to stagger Beerusmon. He then kicked Beerusmon's face, punting him over a hundred feet into the air. Metalla X shot up and grabbed Beerusmon's tail, twirling him around and tossing him far off to the side. Metalla X powered up further and wasted no time gliding after Beerusmon. Charging up an energy ball in his hands, Metalla X flew right up to Beerusmon.

"_**TAKE THIS!**_" Metalla X blasted Beerusmon head-on with a fully charged _**Big Bang Attack**_. The immense energies formed a sphere over the two and discharged into a explosion. The end result blast shook the whole island and reverberated over the Data Ocean.

_**Ba-Boom!**_

Those close by took cover. The fighters quickly covered their friends and families.

**(End theme)**

All the while, Beelzebumon relocated the Scooby Digi-Destined and Mimi's parents away from the vicinity. Despite their relocation, the shockwave emitted from the explosion nearly knocked them all away. Calumon clung onto Beelzebumon's back as the immense air force blew against him.

"I'M BARELY HANGING ON HERE!" Calumon shrieked loudly.

As the strong shockwaves diminished, Beelzebumon stopped the motorcycle and glanced across making a scowling face to Metalla X.

"Yeesh, give us a little warning next time, hothead."

Calumon remarked. "You're one to talk."

"Touche."

Meanwhile, Metalla X breathed hard and watched the smoke cloud thin out. Once the cloud thinned completely away, Metalla X's eyes and mouth gaped. He looked in utter dismay when an unfazed Beerusmon floated out dusting himself off.

**(Cue DBZ OST – **_**Beerus Theme**_** by TheEnigmaTNG) **

"No!" Metalla X gasped.

"Impressive show, but it only further proves you're not the Ascendant God either," Beerusmon acknowledged Metalla X. "I'll leave now only after destroying the Digital World. Whismon, we're leaving now!" He turned around to see his attendant devouring some sushi made by Digitamamon and Vegiemon.

Whismon turned while chewing on some sushi on a fork. "Give me a moment please!" Turning around, he chatted up with Digitamamon. "I understand this is sea urchin?" He swallowed it and smirked. "Mmmm! This is much better than the spicy tuna!"

Digitamamon nodded in approval. "Glad you enjoyed it, sir."

Upon seeing his attendant trying out all of Digitamamon's sushi, Beerusmon scowled in irritation.

"No! I won't let you do it! Why do you always want to destroy?!" Metalla X openly berated Beerusmon in a pleading manner.

"Don't stall. My decision is final, Ascendant," Beerusmon said, quickly applying a finger on Metalla X's forehead and finding his pressure point.

As a result, Metalla X was knocked out and sent falling like a dead weight. Keke flew up catching Metalla X. Mimi and Rosemon hurried toward Keke, who placed the Ascendant down.

"MATT!" The Digi-Destined cried out in unison.

"Matt, no!" Mimi cried out fearfully. She slid over to Metalla X's side and shook him. "Matt! Wake up!"

"WHISMON, NOW!" Beerusmon barked to his preoccupied attendant.

Hearing his name called on, Whismon vanished from Digitamamon's sushi bar and materialized next to the the Digital God.

"Yes, Lord Beerusmon? Is there something you wanted?"

"I do admit that you're right about the Ascendant God prophecy. This whole endeavor has been nothing more than the two of us chasing after an echo of a myth. But, I WILL destroy this planet before we return home!"

"As you wish, lord, but first I'm going to finish eating."

With that, Whismon descended back to the sushi bar to intake more of Digitamamon's recipes. Beerusmon could only look on with annoyance.

"Sir, how do you like the yellow tail?" Digitamamon could be heard conversing with Whismon far away.

"Whoo fantastic! Unfortunately, time is short and I don't have the time to try out everything on your menu. Could I trouble you make it to go for me?"

Beerusmon descended closer where the Digi-Destined, D3s, and the warriors amassed. Despite the numbers advantage, their combined strength was still negligible against his god power. However, the Digi-Destined, D3s, Mystic Celesta X, WarAngemon, Ultima X, BanchoLeomon, BW, Pikkan, Sonja, and Sheila were still willingly ready to defend the guests and File Island.

Suddenly, a sun-like sphere slowly formed behind Beerusmon. Without so much as lifting a finger, he charged up and increased the size of the sphere. It expanded ten times his whole body. Then, it grew, grew, and continued growing. The sheer power of the sphere deleted much of the landscape and reality warped sections of the digitized sky.

"No, if that thing grows any bigger, it'll cause a rip in the Digital World and affect your world, Digi-Destined!" Gennai alarmed them.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Sora declared, brandishing her bow and arrows.

"We'll go down fighting if we have to stop him!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"We're gonna lose bad, but I'm not running knowing I'll die with you guys," Joe boldly accepted his fate. He readied his Crest Weapon.

As the Digital World defenders held their ground, Beerusmon prepared to seal their fates and raised his hand out. A purple aura materialized over him. He harvested energy into his hand and aimed for the amassed group.

**(End theme) **

However, all it took was a commanding voice to stop him.

"WAIT!"

Beerusmon paused and noticed three individuals descending from the sky.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Goku Appears**_**) **

Everyone present became pleasantly surprised and relieved seeing their three saviors. Tai, VictoryGreymon, and X dropped in making their epic entrances before their friends.

"TAI!" Sora, Mimi, and Mystic Celesta X cried out.

"VICTORYGREYMON!" Biyomon and the Digimon shouted in unison.

"X!" The D3s yelled out to the masked watcher.

"Tai, Agumon, X... about time you came," BanchoLeomon muttered.

"You always have to cut in so close, don't you?" Pikkan said.

"Well, well, look who's here," Beelzebumon remarked seeing the three drop in.

"Man, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, guys," Iron Man chuckled as Pepper, Dianamon, and Minervamon lifted him from the ground.

**(End theme)**

"You're back!" Sora cried out, rushing over and hugging the Bearer of Courage. She quickly withdrew from her boyfriend and folded her arms. "You're late."

"Yeah, I'm very sorry, Sora, but I got caught up," Tai replied, kissing her on the lips. "You can probably guess what caused our delay."

"I think I've already figured that one out," the Bearer of Love looked up and eyed Beerusmon. "Be careful, Tai."

"I will. VictoryGreymon, let's take care of this."

Walking forward in an epic manner, VictoryGreymon pulled out his Dramon Breaker and threw it over his shoulder.

"X! That jerk kicked us around!" David recapped the masked watcher on the whole fight with the Digital God.

"Too bad it all started because of one stupid pudding cup," Kara scoffed.

"Relax, we'll take care of this," X said.

"Be careful, man," Sam said.

"We're here if you need us," BW added.

X paused when Keke stood in his way.

"Sorry I couldn't make it to the party in time."

"It's ok. We can make up for this," Keke smiled. "Well, if you have a plan."

"I do," X nodded as he walked by Keke and patted her shoulder.

Suddenly, Keke was the first to sense a subtle power emanate from X. It wasn't long until Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, Pikkan, and Simms sensed an Ascendant-like power come from X.

_X, did you actually use the Nexus Chamber?! _Simms thought, meticulously watching X. _Did you ask for your power back?! And the Nexus allowed it under these circumstances?!_

Realizing his circle could detect his power, X looked over his shoulder and subtly smirked behind his mask.

"Better late than ever, I say!" Mimi was relieved to see Tai, VictoryGreymon, and X.

Lowering his hand, Beerusmon powered down and the sun-like sphere dematerialized away. The Digital God looked down at the trio walking forward to confront him.

"You three shouldn't have come back," Beerusmon said. "Unless you've already figured out the Ascendant God prophecy?"

"We haven't worked out all the kinks to it yet," Tai replied to the Digital God's inquiry. "But, we're fully aware we can't allow you to blow up the Digital World. You do that and it'll cause severe side effects to my own world. And the last thing I want is my own world getting destroyed."

"Destroying worlds is in my job description!" Beerusmon rebuked.

"Oh yeah, we're aware of that, Lord Beerusmon," the Bearer of Courage stated. "But, just this once, can you grant us a pass?"

"And if I do? Will you still fight me?"

Before Tai could respond, X interjected and patted his back. The masked watcher nodded to his former student.

"Yeah, I'd love to settle the score," Tai said, clutching the back of his spiky hair. "But, I'm sure I'd get killed. No matter what level me and VictoryGreymon are at, it won't be a fair fight. Which is why..." He turned to X and smirked. "Can you grant us a minute for us to try out one insane idea?!"

"Insane idea for what?" asked the Digital God of Destruction.

"For summoning the Ascendant God fella you want to meet! I think we know how to do it now, but it won't be easy!"

"I'm listening."

"Can you give me like five minutes? Just a little time is all I'm asking!" Tai clapped his hands and bowed. "Please?!"

Beerusmon sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, you have five minutes."

"YES! Thanks!" Tai replied all giddy. He looked over to VictoryGreymon and X. "All right, we only have little time, but that's more than enough to give him what he wants!"

VictoryGreymon nodded. "I'm ready, Tai."

"Let's do this," X added.

"Mimi, we're going to need the Digicores!" Tai asked the strawberry-haired girl. "I mean, if that's..."

"No problem, Tai! Do whatever you need to send this selfish jerk packing for ruining my birthday party!"

As Keke went to fetch the Digicores, she handed them over to Tai, VictoryGreymon, and X. The trio placed the four Digicores on the ground.

"By the way, Mimi, could you be anymore loud toward Lord Beerusmon? He's a God after all."

Mimi scoffed. "God of all jerks is more like it! All this fighting over as trivial as a stupid pudding cup!" Her open remark irked Beerusmon a bit.

Keke smiled as she tended to Metalla X. "I have to admit I do envy mom being so vocal."

"Watch your mouth when addressing him, Mimi," Metalla X warned her as Keke checked for possible injuries on him. "He's no ordinary Digital deity like Azulongmon and the others"

X answered for all. "He's a Digital God of Destruction... the most troubling kind in the Digiverse."

"His name's Lord Beerusmon," VictoryGreymon promptly stated. "He's probably the strongest guy in the Digiverse."

"Everyone, please lessen your manner of speech directly toward Lord Beerusmon," Whismon interjected. He descended near the group carrying to-go sushi bento boxes. "If you so happen to offend Lord Beerusmon, you will all be obliterated along with the whole galactic quadrant. I doubt that's what Azulongmon wants."

"Oh, well in that case..." Mimi gave a devious grin and waved to the Digital God. "Lord Beerusmon!" She put on the most fake smile she's ever had to put on to win his favors. "Maybe I can let you back in the party if you can behave?"

"Oh, right, like that's gonna work after you bitched him out," Pikkan snidely remarked.

"I heard that, long ears!" Mimi snapped.

"So, what are you going to do with the Digicores, Tai?" WarAngemon asked.

"This! Digicores, heed my call and grant my wish! I summon the great spirit within you!" The Bearer of Courage beckoned loudly.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Shenron Makes His Appearance**_**) **

Suddenly, the skies darkened over File Island and the darkness in the sky spread hundreds of kilometers off from the island. The four Digicores quickly lit and shot up into the sky in the form of four red beams.

"Ah, I get it! You're thinking of using SliferGigaSeadramon to stop Beerusmon's destruction of the Digital World" Ultima X asked enthusiastically.

"Nope! His power won't do any good to stop Beerusmon!" Tai answered.

Beerusmon descended next to Whismon and curiously watched the beams forming a large construct.

Everyone moved back when the four streams of red light converged to form a body. This body materialized into a long red serpentine dragon resembling Slifer the Sky Dragon with a long horn fitted atop of its head. The gargantuan's robust body was composed of hardened layers of organic but resistant skin. The face area is the same, albeit his mouth is shrunken a bit so that he has a second smaller mouth above it. As the beast opened its eyes, it glanced over the group amassed in front of it.

This is SliferGigaSeadramon, the deity of the Digicores.

The red-skinned deity dragon howled deeply and initially responded by snorting smoke through his nostrils. Sounding subdued and laid back like a surfer, he quickly answered. "_**Hey, dudes, I know it's been a while, but why go and wake me up again? I've got like a big headache waking up!**_"

**(End theme)**

Upon seeing the dragon deity, Beelzebumon gawked in bewilderment. "That's the fabled dragon they been hyping up about? Why does he sound like he's stoned?"

Calumon shrugged. "Stoned? You mean he's full of stones?"

"...yeah, he's full of stones, right," the Demon Lord humored the little one.

"Forget your headaches, we have a wish to be granted!" BW bellowed.

"_**Yeah, sure, fine**_," SliferGigaSeadramon coughed and puffed out smoke He forced a sage-like voice despite tinges of his surfer voice still evident in his tone. "_**So, I shall grant thee any wish. Speak now so I can get back to sleep, dudes and ladies.**_"

"Listen, SliferGigaSeadramon!" Tai openly declared. "Um, do you know what an Ascendant God is?"

"Huh? Ascendant God?" Mystic Celesta X overheard him. "Wait, Beerusmon mentioned something about that."

"Ho, that's the same question I was going to ask," Beerusmon smirked. "Clever boy."

To everyone's shock, SliferGigaSeadramon answered. "_**Yeah, I do know.**_"

"Whoa, you really know about it?!" Tai was taken aback.

"_**Yes, I really do, dude. Is your wish whether or not I know?**_"

"Well, I suppose so. If you know, then could you bring an Ascendant God here for us?"

"_**I cannot bring one, Taichi... for one does not exist yet in this universe. An Ascendant God is a deity that can only be formed by Ascendants temporarily.**_"

Tai was befuddled with this vague response. "What do you mean?"

"_**Man, you're asking far too many questions. What exactly is your wish?**_"

"_**Lord Beerusmon demands to produce an Ascendant God.**_"

Upon hearing the Digital God's name, SliferGigaSeadramon groaned and looked over to see Beerusmon with Whismon. Beerusmon squinted his eyes and quickly formed a description of SliferGigaSeadramon's appearance in his mind. Putting two and two together, he quickly remembered the red-schemed dragon.

"Ah, it's you," Beerusmon scoffed. "What happened, SliferGigaSeadramon? Did you get demoted to wish jockey for being lazy?"

"Wait?! He knows SliferGigaSeadramon?!" Tike exclaimed.

"How the heck do they know each other?" Sam wondered.

"Sssh, I want to hear this!" Sheila whispered loudly.

SliferGigaSeadramon rebuked in an annoyed tone. "_**Least I'm not impulsive and crazy when I wake up.**_"

"Will you just tell these fools how to make an Ascendant god, and maybe I won't kill you."

"_**You do know what'll happen if you try right?**_"

Beerusmon chided him. "I could easily kill all three of your kind. Now quit wasting time and make with the answer."

"_**Sheesh, man, impatient as ever. Never change, catman,**_" SliferGigaSeadramon shifted over back to Tai and company. "_**Sorry, anyway you still want to know about the Ascendant God?**_"

"Definitely, but I had no idea you know about Lord Beerusmon?" The Bearer of Courage asked.

"_**Oh please, don't inflate that's jerk head more putting 'Lord' in front of his name.**_"

"Ok. Anyway, let's get on with business, SliferGigaSeadramon."

X added. "Carry on."

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**The Legendary God**_**) **

"_**Right. What you should know... an Ascendant God is a savior, created by chance by righteous Ascendants, who long ago formed a union against evil beings that decided to impose their power over other races and against their fellow kind. These righteous Ascendants, led by one powerful leader. Alpha X, the progenitor of their race, led his people and revolted against these oppressors. **_

_**Alpha X gained immense power and dispatched of the evil forces in no time at all. Under Alpha X's leadership, the Ascendant people reestablished their sovereignty of their world, but in time Alpha X's power became too great and he inadvertently destroyed his own world. As the lone Ascendant in the Digiverse, he traversed many worlds in hopes of suppressing his immense power. **_

_**Following many encounters with opponents, he met one that could match his strength. This entity was known as Pyronmon.**_"

The D3s and warriors were most familiar with the name of Pyronmon, a powerful cosmic Digimon that controlled an ability that allowed him to fight on par with Alpha X. They've also encountered Pyronmon in person, who was ultimately defeated by a friend and fellow Ascendant from another dimension.

In the middle of SliferGigaSeadramon's history lesson, he produced visuals that showed a golden-skinned, muscular bald behemoth with white loincloth. Red light broke through his golden shell and in his place was a black silhouette of a man with spiky red hair. He was shown fiercely engaging tall Kaijuu-sized monstrosities; most of these monsters resembled reptilians and mutants. One punch from Alpha X unleashed a shockwave that shook the whole planet they waged war on. Red rings of light enveloped the entire planet, indicating that the Ascendant God had seized control of the planet.

With the loss of his power, the red-haired warrior turned back to his golden-skinned form.

"_**Using the Zero Factor ability, Pyronmon matched Alpha X. Following a decisive battle to the death, Pyronmon was nearly brought to his knees. At the final moment before what could've been his demise, Pyronmon used the Zero Factor to force an absorption with the Ascendant. Taking in the Zero Factor, Alpha X was not able to handle this unstable power, corrupting and turning him into a mindless beast. Pyronmon left Alpha X with a heavy burden to bear. A combination of Ascendant God and Zero Factor ultimately caused his own demise. His digitized remains were then harvested by the Digital Knight Council to test a selected number of Crests, some of which were inherited by a few of the current Digi-Destined.**_"

**(End theme)**

"That was so long ago, I lost many of my fellow knights when they tried subduing Alpha X," Gennai recalled the epic battle that ended with Alpha X's self destuction.

"This is stuff we already knew thanks to you, X," WarAngemon stated.

Nodding, X further delved. "Yes, I never told you the first Ascendant's name. Now you know."

"Just a question, but you said only a handful of us inherit Alpha X's power, right?" Ultima X inquired.

"That's right. Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, Davis, and even Ken has taken in a tiny portion of Alpha X's power. When Davis acquired the Digimental of Miracles, he took the bulk of what was supposed to go to Ken's."

Taking out his Crest of Kindness, Ken examined it. "I've inherited Alpha X's legacy, but I don't feel much difference in my biology. Like I don't eat as much as Ascendants do..."

"Um about that," Yolei interjected, playfully poking Ken's side. "I have been noticing you eating more than usual. You're just not paying attention to much you eat, mister!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I do recall Ken's metabolism increasing," Wormmon pointed out. "And there was that time he ran and got hit by a car only to survive without a bruise!"

"That's right and he didn't sustain any injuries," the purple-haired girl stated. "Ken, my boy, you're what we call a late-bloomer."

"Well..." Ken chuckled modestly. "I've just now been able to sense things beyond just darkness. I've been able to discern Ki levels."

"Wow, Ken! That's awesome!" Sam chimed in, feeling proud for his father.

"You're really gonna be one of us, Ken!" Ultima X congratulated his closest friend. "Listen, you stick with us and we'll show the ways of our training!"

Mystic Celesta X giggled. "Let's take this one step at a time, Davis. Ok? We don't way to dissuade Ken from further harnessing his Ascendant power."

"Since he only acquired a small percentage, we won't know much about his potential," WarAngemon said.

"That's nice, guys and congrats Ken, but I don't think either SliferGigaSeadramon and Beerusmon want to wait any longer," X stated.

"Just one more question," Tike raised his hand. "Did that freak Yagami get Alpha X's power, too?"

"Unfortunately yes and his so-called Legendary Ascendant power is merely just a freak accident. Just a mutation of a normal Ascendant biology," the masked watcher answered plainly. "Now, that's enough. We have more pressing matters."

"Got to admit this whole Ascendant God story is intriguing but long," Tai remarked. "But, wow this Alpha X guy sounds awesome!"

"At least Alpha X can rest easy knowing our friend, Kensuke, took him out," VictoryGreymon said.

"_**Yo, dudes. Mind keeping down? Do y'all want to know how to summon an Ascendant God or what? If not, then I can get back to sleep already.**_"

Metalla X grunted. "Just tell us already."

"_**Five Ascendants who possess righteous hearts must form a circle, converge their powers, and instill light into another righteous Ascendant. That one Ascendant will then become an Ascendant God. There you have it, I've told y'all what you need to know.**_"

"Thanks, SliferGigaSeadramon," X bowed to the deity.

"_**You're welcome. Man am I gonna need some sleep after this.**_"

_A lazy deity as always. You haven't changed, SliferGigaSeadramon._ Tai chuckled in thought.

"So, we need five Ascendants that possess righteous hearts," BanchoLeomon eyed every Ascendant available.

Pikkan scoffed, inspecting every Ascendant. "Good luck. Through the process of elimination, I already know which ones don't have righteous hearts. The only ones that even qualify are Kari, Keke, David, and TK. Ken doesn't count yet because he hasn't fully harvested his Ascendant power. Kensuke and Dimitri are currently in other dimensions handling their own business. We're scarce of purely righteous hearted Ascendants."

"Wait, I don't count?!" Ultima X barked.

"From the way you once lusted after Kari and now Sonja, I hardly call you righteous hearted."

"Hey, I resent that statement, Pikkan!"

"That's right! How rude, Pikkan!" Mimi interjected.

Izzy rubbed his chin. "While Matt is definitely out because of being connected with Yamato for so long, I don't think we should disqualify Davis, Tike, and Kara. They've done plenty of good deeds despite their selfish natures."

"Selfish gluttons would be more like it," BW chuckled at the twins' annoyance.

"I'd say even a boy with a girlfriend is already considered impure," Pikkan said.

"By that logic, none of us qualify since even David has a thing for Kara!" Tike said.

"What?! No, I mean..." David stammered and blushed while twiddling his thumbs. "Heheheh."

"Oh, don't be such a shithead, Tike! You're embarrassing my David!" Kara snapped at her brother.

Meryl got behind Tike and folded both arms around him. "Don't yell at my Tike, Kara!" She openly pouted. "And you called him a bad name!"

"Oh, what I should apologize for my brother acting like a jerk?"

"I... I don't know. I just don't like name calling."

"See what you did, Pikkan? Now you got the kids fighting amongst themselves!" Mimi berated the Alterian. "Juri, honey, you should really learn to discipline your man!"

Juri sweatdropped. "He's really nice and gentlemanly around me."

"He asked you to spoil him, didn't he, Juri?" The Bearer of Sincerity groaned, dismissively nodding.

"So, are you implying that my Tai is impure, too?!" Sora interjected as she confronted the Alterian. Her remark had Tai facepalming and turning away embarrassed.

"Well, in some cases Tai is pure," Simms noted. "But, he's just a pure fool when it comes to fighting. Whether that counts as a pure heart is all up for debate."

"What? You can't think Tai isn't a pure-hearted person?!" Sora yelled at Simms.

"I'm only making a deduction, Miss Sora!"

While the heated arguments escalated, SliferGigaSeadramon lowered his head and groaned loudly. "_**Guess I won't be getting that sleep now? Anyone want a second wish? No?**_"

However, Beerusmon's patience grew thin. "_**WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND SUMMON THE ASCENDANT GOD ALREADY?!**_"

Everyone stopped arguing at the behest of the Digital God.

Falcomon approached and addressed the Ascendants. "Well, broadly speaking, don't we already have more than five Ascendants here that possess righteous hearts?"

D-Reaper walked over and poked at Metalla X's face. "Huh? Even this guy?"

"You shut up! Judge Yamato not me!" Metalla X spat out at the pink creature.

"Matt might have once been tainted by Yamato, but now I'm not sure. Can we call Matt evil despite Yamato controlling his body?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Minervamon said.

"I don't believe I can sense Yamato's presence from the young man," Centarumon added.

"He hasn't done anything bad for a while," Keke said. "Matt should be in the clear after Yamato willingly left him."

Metalla X folded his arms and sighed. "Thanks at least I still have supporters despite what Yamato has made me do."

Keke smiled and nodded to her father. "I may detest Yamato, but I never once stopped loving you, dad. You even went and defended mom when she got struck down. Now if only my brother and Ken were here, they'd definitely help us make Tai into an Ascendant God."

"But, they're in other dimensions now," Mimi sighed. "Yeah, if only Dimitri had stayed another day... wonder what he could be up to now."

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/DF-811/Tachikawa & Fashion Thrift Store**_

Dimitri and Kensuke both sneezed, a clear sign people were talking about them. The former felt like Mimi and Keke were probably talking about him. The latter felt ominous vibes that clearly bothered him. Athena, too, was feeling bothering her.

"Sneezing again? Bless you, honey," Future Mimi chuckled at her son.

Karin, the ever perceptive girlfriend, discerned something off. She also noticed Kensuke and Athena trembling.

"Brother? Athena?" Karin addressed them both. "Something's eating you two. What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain it, sis," Ken replied, noticing his trembling hands. "I've had this feeling something's happening in Tai's world. With Athena now shaking and Dimitri sneezing, something's amiss."

Karin frowned. "Is it something worth investigating?"

"I don't know..."

Athena lifted her head and stared at Karin. She had clear distressed look written over her face. "Mom, I..."

_Something big must be happening in Tai's dimension. Has a new enemy risen? _Karin conveyed concern for her friend, Tai, and his colleagues back in their dimension.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/DF-616/File Island/Beach Resort/1:20 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**The Chosen Warriors**_**)**

The Ascendants chosen to form a circle over Omega X were Metalla X, Celesta X (having depowered from her mystic state to send her pure Ascendant energy), WarAngemon, and Ultima X. A golden sheen of light enveloped the five Ascendants. Omega X stood basked in the golden energies forming around his body.

Metalla X intently glared at Omega X. _Is it even working?_

"Do you feel any different, big brother?" Celesta X asked him.

"I don't think so?"

_**Fwoosh!**_

A large shockwave of immense power swept across the island and the five Ascendants powered down their golden auras. Omega X noticed sparks lightning up his body.

"I think they did it!" Gennai exclaimed.

"Well, Tai?!" Metalla X asked his rival up front.

The five descended and Omega X watched more sparks flow over his golden aura.

"Wow, this power I'm feeling!" Ultima X marveled at Omega X's Ki.

Celesta X allowed her Homeostasis power to assess Omega X's Ki. "Big brother, you have an amazing power! You're much stronger than before!"

"YEAH!" Keke cheered. "Tai's finally done it! He's become an Ascendant God! Guess we didn't need my brother after all!"

"Now, go on and show that jerk what you're made of, Tai!" Mimi encouraged him.

**(End theme)**

"Don't bother, Tai," BanchoLeomon fully assessed Omega X's battle power. "Your current power won't do any good to fight him. You haven't become an Ascendant God."

"The reason your power spiked just now is due to nothing more than collecting energy from the others," Pikkan said.

"Which is a basic ability any of us warriors can do," BW pointed out.

Sheila scoffed. "Damn, and you just got my hopes up, boys."

"He's right I'm afraid," Beerusmon stepped in carrying a drink glass. "All you've gained was nothing more than a normal power boost. You can't call this energy God-like in nature."

"Yeah, I thought as much," Omega X replied. "I don't feel like I can beat you as I am now, Lord Beerusmon."

There were collective sighs and disgruntled groans from the others.

Whismon spoke up. "Listen up, everyone. Please remember what our friend, SliferGigaSeadramon said. The light from five of you must be instilled into one another. The total number of Ascendants you need is six, is it not?"

"What?! You mean we goofed up on a number?!" Omega X sputtered and counted his fingers.

"Six, huh?" Keke nodded. "Guess I'll gladly step in."

"_**Go figure it's like how that guy in ObeliskMegaGargomon's world became one,**_" said SliferGigaSeadramon, clearly anxious to go back to sleep.

"Other guy?" Ultima X wondered who he meant.

This shocked Omega X as well as X as they were the first two to catch on to who was being referenced.

_Now it makes sense! That's why we couldn't detect Kensuke's power during that big fight back in his world when he went..._ Omega X's thoughts were interrupted when Beerusmon nearly slammed down his drink in annoyance.

"You mean to tell me there's someone else who can become an Ascendant God?! Why didn't you say so you stupid snake?! Maybe I should go fight him instead!"

SliferGigaSeadramon sighed. "_**Couple problems there, dude. One, he doesn't live in this dimension. Two, he doesn't play fair when it comes to fighting. Three, he will kick you in the crotch so hard you'll be screaming for days...**_"

Metalla X cringed a bit remembering how he was once kicked in the groin by Kensuke/Dramon X.

"_**He also happens to carry the Zero Factor, too, and...**_"

Whismon paled upon hearing this.

Beerusmon was shocked. "Wait, the Zero Factor? I thought that abomination of an ability was lost!"

Whismon interjected and warned Beerusmon. "You're not going after this warrior, my lord. If he truly has that power and is able to become a 'god' like you, he could erase you with that ability." Beerusmon wanted to say something, but Whismon shot him a small serious glare that made him back off with a sigh.

"All right fine, you're no fun," he responded.

SliferGigaSeadramon shook his head. _Once again Whismon proves to be the smart one, but Ken would die if he succeeded in absorbing Beerusmon, just like with the D-Reaper. _The Digital deity thought.

"Wait, Kensuke became an Ascendant God?! How?!" Sora asked.

"The method he had to go through is much different. Different universe, different rules apply," X said. "And when Pyronmon entered his world, he possessed a Goldramon's body, but as a result lost of some of his Zero Factor, which was taken in by a newborn Veemon. That Veemon ultimately became Kensuke's partner. During a course of time, Ken unknowingly siphoned off the Zero Factor from Veemon through the use of Crests and cards he used in battles. This happened each time Veemon evolved and in time Ken took in all the Zero Factor for himself. He spared Veemon the anguish and became cursed with this terrible power. A power a human should never wield. And not too long ago, during that multi-dimensional crisis called the Chaos War, Ken's Zero Factor activated his own unique form of an Ascendant God power. He calls it his Cosmic Impulse Mode." The masked watcher paused and noticed everyone, except Tai and the few that participated in the Chaos War that took place before the D-Reaper conflict. "Those of us who were there couldn't sense any form of energy from Kensuke. At that moment, we deduced whether he had achieved some unknown power unique to his own, but he didn't realize he became an Ascendant God, but nobody would've known. But, I knew... and for a while I've been studying on nature of Ascendant Gods. They're extremely rare and only two dimensions as far I as I have produced them."

"But, I don't have the Zero Factor," Omega X reminded him. "Will I need that to complete the Ascendant God process?"

"Nah, you won't. Remember how Ken became one was done because he had a prerequisite. Like I said before, different dimensions, different rules apply. And that's a good thing, Tai," X said, digging his fingers into his mask as if he were ready to unmask. "You don't need to bear the same burden our friend, Kensuke, has had to endure. We're going to turn you into an Ascendant God through a much different method than what Kensuke did. You need a sixth Ascendant. I'm your guy."

"Wait, but X, you're not an Ascendant," Yolei said.

"With all due respect, we should let Keke do it," Joe suggested.

"X..." Keke paused as X placed a finger on her lips. She then convinced to trust him and stepped aside. "I understand."

"Keke?" Mimi was befuddled by her daughter's response. "What's going on?"

**(Cue Summer Wars OST – **_**The Summer Wars**_**) **

"Everyone, I'm sorry for hiding my knowledge about Kensuke's Ascendant God power. Moreover, I apologize for not showing the man behind this mask. For the longest time, I've had to don this mask to show my status as a fill-in for Simms' watcher job. Just now, I've returned from a room called the Nexus Chamber and I've asked for my true power back. However, the Nexus order have placed me on a trial basis to see whether I'm worthy to use my powers wisely. And through my first act, I will use my power and that of Alpha X's digitized remains to grant Omega X his rightful Ascendant God status!" With that, X slowly pulled his mask off. The first signs of brown spiky hair poked out while the mask was being removed. "It's true. I was once an Ascendant and the leader of the D3s. Keke, Sam, Tike, Kara, David, BW, Pikkan, and Simms... I'm sure you know where this is leading. It's been long overdue."

"No way..." Tike and Kara both gasped, full of enthusiasm.

"You don't mean..." David blinked thrice.

BW smirked and nodded knowingly. "About time you show them who you really are."

X faced Tai and Sora, resisting the urge to choke up and cry. "Tai, Sora... no, I mean dad and mom." He pulled the mask off, revealing his true identity.

Upon hearing X acknowledge her as 'mom' and with endearment, Sora clasped a hand on her chest and quietly gasped. Tai smiled genuinely as X showed his face to all.

Unmasked, X revealed his real face: a youthful male approximately Tai's age sporting brown eyes with red undertones, wild spiky brown similar to Tai's hair but a length of same hair going down the back of his head, and a smile on his face.

"MAX!" Keke, Tike, Kara, Sam, and David cried out in unison.

The D3s hurried over and crowded around Max, enthusiastically thrilled to see him unmasked after a long unforeseen time. A heartfelt reunion occurred within the D3 camp. Tike and Kara hugged Max's legs tightly while tearing up, Keke pulled Max into a hug and cried happily.

"It's so good to see you again, Max," Keke murmured as Max wiped her tear away.

"Did he just call me... mom?" Sora asked, turning to Tai. "Is what he said true?"

"Yeah, it's true. He's our son, Sora. Up to now, I've been the only one to know his identity."

"And you elected to conceal this information from us? Why?" WarAngemon asked.

"I requested Tai to keep my identity secret until I knew circumstances called for it. That time is now," X said. "My real name is Max Kamiya. It's true, Tai and Sora. You're my parents."

The Bearer of Love walked over to closely inspect Max. She touched his cheeks and looked into his eyes. She noted the boy shared her most notable features: her red eyes.

"You have my eyes and Tai's physical traits," Sora discerned. She stepped back and sighed happily. "You shouldn't have to keep me in the dark," Sora shook her head, chuckling. "Still, I'm at least thrilled to know I'll have a son. I mean if Mimi and Kari can have kids, why not me?"

"Sorry, mom, but I was under strict orders from the higher ups. It took a lot of convincing to grant me my wish to show my face to you and the others."

Omega X smirked. "Yeah, and since I've been spending a lot of time with X on his planet, the higher ups gave the ok to Max to tell me his identity. But... for some strange reason I kinda already had a feeling. Being with X was like hanging out with a long lost member of the family. We bonded well."

"And now my secret is finally out," Max announced as Sora hugged him.

"This is so sweet," Biyomon teared up.

The Digi-Destined, BanchoLeomon, and the other non-D3 member were shocked beyond belief.

"I can hardly believe it!" Joe was taken aback immensely. "But, then again it all adds up. Matt & Mimi, TK & Kari, Davis & Sonja, and Ken & Yolei will end up having kids."

"Those being Max, Keke, Tike, Kara, David, and Sam," Ken stated.

"Y'know, I can definitely see the resemblance," Izzy discerned Max's physical attributes.

BanchoLeomon addressed Max. "You've done well concealing your power for the longest time, X. And you're well aware I have the most keen senses. Now, your energy is clear as day to me."

"Well, until I put the mask back on," Max chuckled. "Like I said, I'm on a trial basis. Simms, I hope this is ok."

"It's fine. Sometimes desperate times demands drastic measures, sir."

Smiling genuinely, Max hugged both Omega X and Sora. He had tears well up in his eyes. Keke and the other D3s never felt happier for their friend, who has returned to them in his original state.

**(Theme fades)**

"Does that mean you're going to fight alongside us more frequently?" BW asked him. He approached Max and gripped his hand, pulling him into a hug. "If so, welcome back."

"We'll see how well this goes, BW," Max replied, returning a hug to the former BlackWarGreymon.

Sheila whispered to Pikkan. "Say, mind telling me about this Max guy?"

"He was heralded a hero from our former dimension," Pikkan answered, eyeing Max closely and smiling. "And one hell of a warrior during his time. I've fought him once before. Other than Tai, Max is the only other opponent who's ever given me one hell of a fight."

"Excuse me," Whismon interrupted the reunion. "Pardon my interruption, but I believe you have an Ascendant God to present for Lord Beerusmon."

"Oh, right, sorry for the delay," Omega X openly apologized. He gave a thumbs up to Max. "Ready to help me become an Ascendant God?"

"Just a minute," Max said, closing his eyes and focusing on the digitized energies he harvested from Alpha X's remains. In his hands, red energy flowed out in a wisp and formed a void-like construct. "This everyone is all that remains of the great Alpha X. This is the core of his former being. Tai, with my Ascendant energy and Alpha X's, we'll make you an Ascendant God in no time."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's do this."

Sora clasped her hands and smiled. "Be careful and don't overexert yourselves, you two."

"_**Guess it's time for me to make my leave now.**_"

"Thank you, SliferGigaSeadramon," Omega X gave a thumbs up to the deity.

"_**Finally, I can catch up on my sleep. Beat up the catman, Omega X, dude,**_" the red dragon vanished back into the Digicores.

Sunlight returned and the Digicores powered down as they soared away.

**(Cue **_**The Summer Wars repeats**_**)**

Once Omega X stood at the center, Max, Metalla X, Celesta X, WarAngemon, and Ultima X formed a circle around him. They put their hands out in front of Omega X and transferred golden energies to Omega X. Accumulating their collective Ascendant energies, Omega X felt his own power augmenting and his golden aura flaring wildly.

"This is our last chance," Mimi muttered.

"It has to work," Sora added, keenly watching Max transferring both his own Ascendant power coupled with Alpha X's.

**(End theme)**

**(Cue DBZ OST – **_**Unofficial Super Saiyan God Goku Theme **_**by TheEnigmaTNG (0:00-2:17)) **

The essence of Alpha X turned into a streamlined red light, which Omega X's body absorbed into his body. A loud heart beat echoed repeatedly from Omega X. The red rings of light converted into blue rings and wisped loudly over Omega X. The blue rings formed an image of the red-haired Alpha X. Omega X finished absorbing his friends' Ascendant powers.

Beerusmon and Whismon keenly watched a blue light envelope Omega X. Omega X floated off the ground and into the air while being basked in a blue flame-like aura. A beacon of white light washed over Omega X and lit up the entire island.

In place of the golden-haired Omega X was a new form of the same Ascendant: instead of a golden aura, he gained a crimson flame-like aura. His once golden hair converted to a glowing red with the hair of his basic hair style. His emerald eyes turned completely red. His musculature frame thinned out, granting the Ascendant a slightly slender frame, but he retained muscle in his arms, chest, and upper body. A thin blue aura outlined his thinner frame. Sparks of energy bounced off his red god-like aura.

At last, Omega X achieved Ascendant God status.

He descended and checked over the notable changes on his body.

"Hey, he's done! Well done, Tai and Agumon!" Piximon noted and rubbed his chin. "But, it's strange..."

"I'm not sensing any Ki from him," Pikkan discerned, failing to feel any kind of energy from the Ascendant God.

"Just like the Sovereigns and the Supreme Digi-Deities," BanchoLeomon added. "Along with Beerusmon and Whismon. God-like power such beings are difficult to determine. There's no doubt Omega X has gained the Ascendant God power."

"And look his hair's turned completely red!" Mimi pointed out Omega X's new cosmetic hair changes. "I've always been curious how Tai would look in red. I like the color."

"He looks great," Celesta X chimed in.

"And he seems to have dropped a few pounds, too," Izzy observed.

Max let out a deep breath and gazed over Omega X's Ascendant God form. "We did it, Tai. You've become an Ascendant God."

**(End theme)**

Intrigued, Whismon nodded toward the developments. "Are you pleased, Lord Beerusmon? It seems their efforts have become quite successful."

The Digital God of Destruction popped his neck. "Yes, it's my reward for my patience."

"Wait, so you think I've really become an Ascendant God?" Omega X asked the deity.

"We should know for certain once we start our battle. Are we ready to begin yet?"

"Yeah," the Ascendant God replied, putting on a determined glare. "As long as you keep your word not to destroy the Digital World."

"Why of course if you can prove you're stronger than me now, I'll happily do you the favors of sparing this world."

"Good, that at least gives us a shot, right?" Omega X looked over to his friends.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, things are about to get dangerous," Whismon announced to everyone else. "You should give these two some space."

As everyone distanced themselves, Beerusmon stepped forward and faced off with the Ascendant God. Omega X held his ground while not budging from his spot.

Sora whispered. "Tai, Agumon, you be careful."

Max furrowed his brows and nodded. "Don't let up, you two. Show him the ferocity of an Ascendant God!"

An eerie silence instilled a tranquil and tense face-off between the god warriors.

On the left, Beerusmon stood his ground.

On the right, Ascendant God Omega X shot a determined glare to his opponent.

A flame aura bathed over Omega X.

_It begins!_ Max thought as Omega X hastily shot forward ready to punch Beerusmon.

Omega X and Beerusmon immediately went head to head, commencing the first clash between a Digital God of Destruction and Ascendant God!

xxxxx

Next act: _**The Clash Between Gods**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Well, Metalla X didn't last long, try as he might.

Yes, finally X unmasks and is revealed as Max Kamiya, Tai and Sora's son from Maxacorn's D3 series. For those who've been following the DFKai series (and the original Digi-Fusion stories), this should probably have been obvious, but newcomers say hi to the man behind the mask. At least it's not some Saiyan/Ascendant embryo sending energy, lol.

Unlike Shenron, SliferGigaSeadramon doesn't fear Beerusmon and calls him out on his behavior. :P

Ok, so, about the whole Kensuke/Zero Factor situation, I'll let Chaosblazer elaborate about his character.

Chaosblazer: For those of you who haven't read my work, the Zero Factor is an extremely rare power among Digimon that allows them the ability to absorb other Digimon, but unlike the Tamers Digimon, they completely absorb the enemy whole rather than just killing them and taking their data. The factor also grants the user special abilities depending on the host, but there is a drawback; in most cases any Digimon who has had this factor go crazy for power and knowledge and end up killing themselves because the power drives them unstable and eventually overloads their data to the point of deletion if someone doesn't kill them first. Fragments of this power can also be found inside relics, and used to grant individuals a smaller portion, but it still leads to disaster in most cases.

Only two individuals were exempt from this. The first was Pyronmon who was the first carrier of the factor, but he was killed by the first Ascendant, Alpha X, but in turn caused Alpha X's destruction because of the factor. The other is my OC, Kensuke 'Ken' Rainer, but only because he was able to gain full control over it after it nearly killed him several times. Thanks to special inhibitor rings made by X, Ken was able to contain the power, and only used it a few times. However, Pyronmon manipulated Ken on a few occasions causing him to go insane. Ken eventually faced a revived Pyronmon. After deleting the entity and taking in his power, he gained mastery over the factor, but still chooses not to use it that much as it's too dangerous, and it will not work on figures like the D-Reaper or Beerusmon because they are too powerful for the factor to process and thus Ken would be erased taking them both out.

Also, yes you heard right, Ken has a new form by this point and time (you'll be seeing it soon once I get there in my story) that is effectively his own form of an Ascendant God (himself as Tsukuyomimon Xros fused with five other Digimon, who will be revealed in due time; though those who have read my work will know who three of the five are). He will only use this form twice in the remainder of the Accel Stream season 2's main story (though the first time the transformation is on impulse and doesn't last long; the second time will be in the Chaos War), loses the ability to go into the form at the stories end, and by this time has just recently got the ability to use it again (he doesn't use it during _D-Reapers Fury_, but I have a future movie style story planned where he will regain usage of it bringing the count to three as that movie will take place before this fic timeline wise). He will not be abusing the power either, only using it when needed.

Anyway, I had hoped to get this story done before the New Year, but due to commitments it wasn't possible. This isn't the best way to end my eventful fic year, but the last two chapters will be up next month. Next chapter will cover the Ascendant God vs Digital God fight!

Until then, send a review. Farewell 2014 and hello 2015! Happy New Year, readers!


	6. The Clash Between Gods

**A/N: **Welcome to 2015, readers! Here's something cure y'alls post-holiday hangover. With two chapters left of this story, time to finish this 2014 leftover with a big god battle!

Omega X Ascendant God vs. Beerusmon the Destroyer!

Begins now!

xxxxx

_**Battle of Digital Gods**_

_**Act VI: The Clash Between Gods**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/DF-616/File Island/Beach Resort/1:45 PM**_

An eerie silence instilled a tranquil and tense face-off between the god warriors.

On the left, Beerusmon stood his ground.

On the right, Ascendant God Omega X shot a determined glare to his opponent.

A flame aura bathed over Omega X.

_It begins!_ Max thought as Omega X hastily shot forward ready to punch Beerusmon.

Omega X and Beerusmon immediately went head to head, commencing the first clash between a Digital God of Destruction and Ascendant God!

_**Bam!**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Power of a Super Saiyan God**_**) **

As Omega X punched Beerusmon, the Digital God raised his right arm to counter the Ascendant's blow. Their connected blows ignited a shockwave that shook the entire island and created a large depression beneath them. The power was so immense that clouds parted away in the sky. Omega X and Beerusmon locked up for a few moments. Omega X looked straight into Beerusmon's eyes. The Digital God maintained his calm demeanor and smiled him off.

Everyone present was baffled by the powers unleashed by the two gods.

"Incredible..." Max mumbled, his gaze permanently fixated on Omega X and Beerusmon.

Metalla X gritted his teeth and scowled. "Damn!"

"So, tell me. How does it feel becoming a god?" Beerusmon asked Omega X.

"Amazing."

"I see. It astounds you," Beerusmon pushed Omega X's hand away and smirked. "It's taken you time to fathom what you can do now." He slowly ascended straight into the air while Omega X followed him.

Still bathed in his god-like fire aura, Omega X flew around Beerusmon. The two of them flew over File Island's own metropolis; it was built in honor of the Digi-Destined's heroisms. Making sure not to cause damage to the city, Omega X shifted the fight with the Digital God higher up. Beerusmon quickly spun around his whole body and went for a spinning kick, but Omega X countered with an elbow. Omega X shot back and punched Beerusmon. The Digital God fired back and elbowed Omega X. The two super beings fiercely attacked with rapidfire blows. Each of their punches, countered or not, rattled the sky above the city.

Beerusmon quickly flew up and elbowed Omega X's face. Omega X blocked again. He continued blocking Beerusmon's blows, avoiding getting pounded to death. Omega X crossed both arms in front to block another punch from Beerusmon.

_**Wham!**_

Beerusmon caught Omega X with a headbutt and sent him crashing toward the city. Omega X stopped his own fall and flew over highway. He and Beerusmon navigated through the city, quickly bypassing highway and building obstructions. Omega X turned and caught Beerusmon flying up to engage him. They quickly traded fisticuffs, sending more shockwaves that shook the streets. They continued their exchange for a few moments around the city.

_**Bam!**_

Omega X caught Beerusmon with a kick and sent him flying far. Beerusmon stopped his own fall and flew up luring Omega X away. Both were now far off from the city.

**(End theme)**

"Yes, very good," Beerusmon commended the Ascendant God. "Now you're getting it." Just then, he noted an indifferent look on the Ascendant's features. "What's the matter? You seem disappointed."

"To be honest, yeah."

"Why? Don't you like being a deity?"

"It's not the power. It's the method I took to get it and what that means."

The Digital God was left befuddled. "I'm not quite following you."

"It's a level of strength I can't reach on my own," Omega X remarked while looking over his hands and assessing his god aura.

"And that limit disturbs you?"

"Yeah," Omega X replied and hastily rocketed forward engaging Beerusmon again. He clubbed Beerusmon, who countered with an elbow.

The two gods shifted back and forth around the sky. They collided and diverged, hitting each other consecutively with fierce earth-shattering punches that echoed over the sky. From the distance the fighters were able to see, there were shockwaves emanating all over the island. The shockwaves swept away the clouds quickly. The Digimon civilians could only feel what they described to be 'earthquakes'.

Omega X bellowed and punched Beerusmon, but the Digital God dodged one punch and caught the other.

"You say such interesting things, Ascendant! Don't you needed your friends to help you become a God?!" Beerusmon berated Omega X whilst the two engaged fierce blows. He kicked Omega X hard, but the Ascendant crossed his arms to help cushion the blow.

Dropping his arms, Omega X replied. "Of course I did, but it wasn't my own strength! Ever since I became an Ascendant, I've pushed myself to be the strongest to protect my friends and my worlds, but now I learn there's a level I'll never reach on my own! And I _hate_ that!"

With a smug grin, Beerusmon inquired. "Then, why did you agree to do it?"

"Because this way I have a chance to beat you!"

"Ah, then you seem to be addicted to battle."

"I get that a lot."

"AUGH!" Beerusmon bellowed and shot up so fast Omega X couldn't anticipate the next blow.

_**Wham!**_

**(Cue The Matrix Revolutions OST – **_**Navras **_**(0:00-2:13))**

Beerusmon punched Omega X so hard in the gut he nearly knocked the wind out of him. Doubling over in pain, Omega X spat out a mouthful of saliva and blood. Beerusmon didn't stop there. He followed up clubbing Omega X's back and chest. He then tail whipped Omega X aside, sending him flying far over the city. Omega X floated over to stop his fall and looked across to find no signs of Beerusmon.

Suddenly, Beerusmon caught Omega X off guard and rematerialized behind the Ascendant. He locked a headlock on Omega X and attempted to strangle him. Beerusmon purposefully loosened his grip, making sure not to choke him. He then moved back and kicked Omega X so hard he unleashed a shockwave that shook the sky. The immense force from the kick sent Omega X sailing several kilometers across the island until he went flying through a forest. Omega X went crashing through several trees, but that didn't deter Beerusmon from pursuing him.

"C'mon, everyone! Let's follow them!" Max announced. "Simms, Gennai, take those who can't fly aboard the air carrier Tony and his team built!"

"Yes, sir!" Simms replied as he and Gennai beckoned to Iron Man.

"Carrier? Oh, right! Gotcha!" Iron Man called out as he pressed a button on his left wrist, which opened up a hatch under the island and summoned a massive air carrier. "Anyone need a lift?!"

As a large handful boarded the air carrier, the Ascendants and the other fighters took flight to follow the god battle. As Rosemon flew off, Biyomon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon Evolved to Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Valkyrimon, and GranKuwagamon. The remaining partnered Digimon, unable to fly, went inside the air carrier. Meryl's partner, Salamon, evolved into LadyDevimon and carried her partner. Beelzebumon picked up Calumon and joined the aerial Digimon toward the battle.

"Are we all ready?!" Yolei asked everyone inside the ship.

"Buckle up, everyone!" Iron Man said, piloting the carrier and navigating it to the battle location.

"They've taken off the island!" Phoenixmon called.

"Judging from the direction they've taken, they appear to be heading for the Server Continent!" HerculesKabuterimon.

"That's exactly where they're going," Izzy nodded.

With that, the carrier ship's thrusters burned so fast the ship shot across into the distance quickly.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Omega X and Beerusmon were already on the Continent of Server. They pursued one another through a sea of forests. Beerusmon shot up and went for a punch. Omega X tucked his head evading Beerusmon's punch and countered with an elbow. Omega X gut punched Beerusmon. Beerusmon rebounded and went for a knee lift, but Omega X countered with one of his own. Their knees clashed and the force of the collision sent shockwaves all around.

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, BW, and Sheila were the first ones to see a massive collection of dust kicking up from the forest. Thanks to their god auras, they couldn't feel either warrior's presence, But, just the destruction caused by their battle was enough to catch their attention.

"Looks like they're ramping it up!" BanchoLeomon observed and left aghast.

_**'No shit, kitty cat! We can see that!'**_ Ogremon berated the lion in his mind.

_**'It's astounding to see a God of Destruction up close.' **_Mercurimon provided his insight. _**'Me and my colleagues back on Spira have heard of accounts of a God of Destruction that destroyed worlds to maintain balance in the order of all life.'**_

_**'Too bad none of us could've prepared for his arrival on this world.' **_Marsmon added with his colleague's comments.

"It's crazy I can't even sense Omega X anymore!" Pikkan exclaimed.

In no time, Max, the D3s, and the other Ascendants arrived. Max had his sights firmly fixated on the fight in the forest.

"C'mon, dad," Max muttered.

Omega X propelled around some trees to catch up to Beerusmon. As he and the Digital God crossed paths, Omega X went for a punch, but Beerusmon hopped up and kicked Omega X so hard he knocked him several kilometers across the forest. Omega X's fall carved and left a long trail along the forest.

_**Boom!**_

The Ascendant continued along and crashed through a rock formation. Omega X went crashing through more rock formations and went flying out past a canyon valley. Omega X couldn't control his long flight across the Server Continent. A family of Tyrannomon had to stop as Omega X went flying past them. Beerusmon eventually caught up with his worthy opponent, not letting this once in a lifetime opportunity to fight a worthy opponent slip by him.

The Ascendants and the other fighters would catch up in no time. Behind them were the aerial Digimon and the air carrier, who caught up as quickly as they could.

**(Theme fades)**

Inside the air carrier, Sora, Mimi, Mummymon, Arukenimon, and Sonja noticed Whismon floating outside the ship. The god tapped the glass to get their attention.

"Hello?" Whismon repeatedly tapped the glass.

"It's that Whismon guy," Mummymon pointed out.

"Oh, did we leave him behind?" Mimi wondered.

"Well, since he's a god, it wouldn't be much trouble for him to catch up," Sora shrugged. "Better let him inside."

"No need, Miss Bearer of Love," Whismon replied as he forged his own door through the glass. He closed the glass 'door' behind him. Once Whismon's magic wore off, the glass returned to its normal state. "You must excuse me for this interruption, but I simply must known the name of his delicious confection." He showed everyone a cup with scoops of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream.

Sonja blinked thrice. "Um, that would just be a cup of ice cream."

"Ice cream? Oh marvelous!" The sage replied enthusiastically. "I've never had anything like it!"

Everyone else in the ship sweatdropped hearing his confession. How a god wouldn't know anything as common as ice cream confounded them.

Whismon rubbed the bowl against his face and gleamed. "Sounds ridiculous to make food this cold, but it totally works!" He approached Sonja. "Could you tell me how it's made? It sounds very complicated."

"Oh, I don't know?!" The female Artificial shrugged him off. "We just buy them!"

Whismon chortled. "Well excuse me. Ice cream's not the only thing cold in this world." He scooped up come chocolate with a waffle stick, ate it, and happily chuckled. "Ohohoho! So, was that an amusing joke? I've been working on my comedy skills."

There was an awkward silence after Whismon finished speaking.

Sora added. "Well, we also buy them from grocery stores."

"Or, sometimes we buy them from ice cream trucks!" Mimi chimed in.

Cody sweatdropped. "Are there even ice cream trucks anymore?"

"Why of course there are!" Armadillomon replied. "I hear 'em all the time whenever you're not home!"

"C'mon, guys. Knock it off," Iron Man remarked, stupidly smiling behind his helmet. "All this ice cream talk has me craving for some."

Pepper sighed. "If we all live through this, I'll feed you some."

"Score! You know when to make a man happy, Pepper."

"Through your stomach? Yeah, I know."

xxxxx

_**BOOM!**_

A massive explosion erupted from afar and became quite the plain sight for all. The explosion sent an immense shockwave that nearly swept everyone, including the air carrier, back.

"Hang on, guys!" WarAngemon warned his friends.

"I'd say this fight is measuring pretty high on the crazy scale!" Ultima X cried out.

"I'll say! The power from these explosions are off the charts!" Keke exclaimed.

Metalla X scowled. "Tai is such a bastard! He always hogs the fun and glory all to himself every time...!" He paused briefly only to admit his own (and Yamato's) jealously. "And yet..."

Sam asked. "Yet what?"

"Well, for once I'm glad it's not me."

**(**_**Navras **_**resumes (5:33-6:30))**

Back on the location of the gods' battle...

Beerusmon and Omega X came bumrushing one another at full speed ahead.

_**Wham!**_

Beerusmon threw a punch at Omega X that unleashed enough power to ravage their surroundings and create a depression around them. As Beerusmon jerked his fist back, Omega X dropped his guard and on his right cheek a fresh cut with a trickle of blood oozing out formed.

"You abhor your own strength because it's not yours?"

"That's right!"

Omega X returned the favor and unleashed his own earth-shattering punch; Although Beerusmon blocked it, the power from the Ascendant God cleared away a good section of the landscape and created an equally big depression beneath them. A shower of rocks littered the vicinity around them.

"That sigh of pride will be your own undoing!" The Digital God chastised Omega X. He swooped down and kicked Omega X back.

Omega X was kicked so hard and far he skidded across a slope and off a ledge while falling off into the ocean. The rock formation Omega X crashed on collapsed at the seems and crumbled into the ocean. Beerusmon hopped off the collapsing rock face and rocketed off after Omega X. He clubbed the Ascendant God and dropped him into the ocean. Omega X fell through the ocean like a dead weight as his fall kicked up a ton of water into the air. Beerusmon descended over where Omega X's energy craved out a trail, forging a tunnel between the tidal waves.

"FOOLISH, USELESS PRIDE!" The voice of Beerusmon hounded the Ascendant God. "It's rare to see an Ascendant so consumed by that flaw!"

The fighters descended through the earth and exchanged heated blows amidst some collapsing rocks.

The Ascendants, Digimon, and company paused over the endless land where the ocean used to be. The water had seemingly been buried underneath the earth where Beerusmon and Omega X continued their fight.

"That strength it's hard to believe!" Metalla X said in bewilderment.

xxxxx

_**Beneath the Continent of Server**_

Omega X and Beerusmon finally reached the bottom trenches of the Server Continent. They landed on the surface of subterranean water. The backdrop of their new location was surrounded by piles of rocks mounted atop each other and large stalagmites. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of rocks fell from the ceiling and crashed into the water.

Omega X popped the back of his neck. "You're wrong about the Ascendants! My friend Matt had a persona named Yamato who was always obsessed with his pride. Even with Yamato gone, pride is more important to Matt than it is to me."

"Hah, and yet that man made a pitiful fool of himself on stage to protect his friends."

"If he did that, then I respect him a lot for it. It must've been a bitter pill to swallow, but he did it anyway, because he knew the stakes."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

BanchoLeomon, Pikkan, and Sheila's set of ultra sensitive ears picked up on the warrior gods' conversation.

xxxxx

"Oh?" Beerusmon replied as his curiosity piqued. "Just as you've swallowed your pride with this borrowed power, I suppose."

Chortling, Omega X scratched the bottom of his nose. "When you put it that way, I guess you can say that."

xxxxx

"Did they stop fighting? What are they talking about?" Gennai wondered.

"With the way it's progressing, Beerusmon is training him," BanchoLeomon analyzed.

"Seems like it," Pikkan concurred.

"What else can you make out of it?" Beelzebumon asked, scanning the vicinity. "Well?"

"We'll know soon enough," Sheila replied.

xxxxx

"You should know that I'm not satisfied either," the Digital God openly confessed to his opponent. "At least not yet."

"Yeah? Why not?" 

"I still haven't even come close to using my full power in this fight."

Upon hearing this claim, Omega X nodded eagerly. "Oh? That makes sense." He gave a sheepish grin. "I've only been going 80 percent myself!"

"WHAT?!" Beerusmon gasped. "You were holding back?!" He clenched his fists and scowled. "All right, fine! Let's see you deal with this speed!" He hastily charged through the water surface and closed off the gap between them. He caught and thumped Omega X's chest with an elbow only to follow it up with a kick to the face.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Goku Pinch**_**)**

The fighter quickly engaged in fisticuffs for a few seconds. Omega X went for a spinning back kick, but Beerusmon evaded and backflipped out of reach. Beerusmon shot forward and headbutted Omega X back. Omega X raced up and engaged Beerusmon in another series of fisticuffs that shook the entire subterranean space.

"ARE YOU TAKING ME SERIOUSLY NOW?!" Omega X's voice roared, echoing all over the subterranean area. "You're about to find out how far I can go!" But before Omega X follow through with his attack, his red god aura instantly vanished.

Much to Omega X's dismay, he had dropped out of his Ascendant God phase.

_Oh no!_ The Ascendant gasped upon realizing his dilemma.

"WHHHHAAA!" Beerusmon screamed and elbowed Omega X's face, driving him down onto the water's surface.

**(End theme)**

Omega X hastily flew up and engaged Beerusmon again. They hit each other with body blows that rattled the entire cavern. Beerusmon jumped up and kicked Omega X up into the ceiling. Omega X landed on the ceiling and looked down catching Beerusmon preparing to sneak attack him.

_**Shoom.**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Struggling Against a God**_**) **

Omega X used Instant Movement at a hair's breadth to avoid Beerusmon. Befuddled, Beerusmon was taken aback by the Ascendant's teleportation technique. Omega X rematerialized behind Beerusmon. Once the Digital God sensed his presence, he turned only to get punched in the face. Omega X used Instant Movement to get behind Beerusmon and went for a chop. Beerusmon phased out, casting an after image to throw off the Ascendant. Omega X whirled around and caught Beerusmon lobbing energy blasts from the ceiling.

"You didn't tell me you were using blasts now!" Omega X exclaimed while evading the incoming blasts.

Beerusmon kept up the momentum and lobbed a volley of blasts. All of them kept narrowly missing Omega X. Some stray blasts began obliterating areas of the subterranean cavern. Omega X used hit and run tactics to dodge the blasts.

"In this game, you're fighting to live!" Beerusmon declared amidst firing blasts.

Omega X glided around the cavern and evaded more blasts. He made a quick swerve around and swooped down catching Beerusmon off guard with a kick. The hit dazed Beerusmon long enough to sun him. However, he rebounded and shot out numerous purple blasts from his body and began tearing up the caverns. Enough blasts started tearing through the ceiling and causing rocks to collapse. Omega X flew around punching his way through these rocks and through the surface. He eventually got caught between the rocks.

**(End theme)**

"YOU AREN'T GONNA DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Omega X bellowed fiercely.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods Insert – Flow – **_**Hero **_**(Movie Version)) **

He powered up and unleashed his golden aura. He shot up through the rocks and tore through the earth like a hot knife cutting through butter (and like a pinball going all over the place). He shot up leaving a golden trail of light behind him.

Beerusmon followed him while leaving a purple trail of light.

Everyone watching became astounded by Omega X and Beerusmon flying up past them.

"Omega X's changed! He's in trouble!" BanchoLeomon exclaimed.

"He's dropped from his God form to a mere Ascendant form!" BW shouted.

"What?!" Metalla X, and amongst others, were shocked to hear this.

"No! Tai!" Max called out to Omega X. _What happened to the Ascendant God power he had?!_ He watched Omega X and assessed his Ki. _Could he still have reserves...? Unless he's managed to learn to absorb that power?!_

Beerusmon screams echoed out as he rocketed up with mouth gaping and tongue hanging out with mad glee.

_**Bam!**_

Omega X, with his golden aura, and Beerusmon, wearing his purple cloak, collided with each other. They continued colliding a few times. Their auras coalesced with each other amidst the brief clashes. As they shot up past the clouds, Omega X and Beerusmon exchanged fisticuffs. Omega X managed to get a blow in and punched Beerusmon, sending him sailing many feet into the air. Omega X swerved around and managed a dropkick that knocked Beerusmon away.

The fighters soared through some clouds while punching and kicking each other. Both locked up with each other's hands for a second, which ended with Omega X kneeing and kicking Beerusmon aside.

Needless to say, if anyone could say they see the fight, they would be lying.

"They're moving so fast! Can anyone follow them?" asked Simms.

"Nope, totally lost," Tike aptly put it.

xxxxx

Omega X and Beerusmon flew over the Continent of Server, bypassing many familiar locations, including the ruins of Myotismon's castle. They circumnavigated the whole planet while pursuing each other. Both gods zipped up into the sky, moving faster than seemingly light speeds to get through the clouds as they went past the stratosphere. Ultimately, they went past the atmosphere and stopped above orbit. The gods clashed head-on above the Digital World. Surges of their own energies clashed amidst their heated battle.

Omega X evaded Beerusmon's flurry of punches and lunged at him with successive punches.

"If you're going to use blasts to fight, then fine!" Omega X bellowed, catching Beerusmon with a right fist to the jaw.

Dazed momentarily, Beerusmon scowled and clobbered Omega X with a punch. Omega X went for a straight jab, but Beerusmon swerved behind the Ascendant and elbowed his back.

"I'VE GOT ONE FOR YOU!" Omega X fiercely roared as he hastily shot up to attack the Digital God.

Beerusmon beckoned him to attack. "C'mon, feel free!" He was taken aback when Omega X used Instant Movement to shift behind him.

_**Shoom.**_

Beerusmon turned and Omega X Instant Moved again.

_**Shoom.**_

Omega X was right in front of Beerusmon, but the Ascendant shifted away again.

_**Shoom.**_

Beerusmon heard the sound of a flickering light and turned around catching Omega X building up a blue ball of Ki in the cusp of his hands. Omega X pushed his hands forward, hitting Beerusmon full force with a _**Terra Beam**_. The blue beam impacted Beerusmon head-on.

"RAAAUGH!" Beerusmon's loud wails echoed while the beam engulfed him.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

A massive explosion followed as Beerusmon was completely engulfed by the light.

**(End theme)**

Everyone below the atmosphere witnessed the Terra Beam explode and unleash shockwaves that shook the heaven.

"That was my brother's Terra Beam!" Celesta X cried out, mesmerized by Omega X's immense power shown before the group.

_C'mon, dad! Hang in there! _Max thought while painstakingly feeling out Omega X's energy. "Can't believe this, he was able to hold his own as an Ascendant!" _But, where did that Ascendant God power really go? Did he really incorporate it into his body unknowingly?!_

xxxxx

_**Odaiba District/DF-811/Tachikawa & Fashion Thrift Store**_

After fidgeting in her seat, Athena had gotten enough attention from Dimitri, Karin, and Kensuke to know something was wrong. Kensuke reached this conclusion as he, too, sensed distressing vibes. The group raced out of future Mimi and Palmon's store.

"Mom, dad, we need to hurry!" Athena insisted, carrying PinkPatamon with her. "I'm worried about grandpa Matt, the other grandma Mimi, and great uncle Tai!"

Dimitri openly apologized to future Mimi. "Look, I know our party didn't last as long as we wanted."

"Go, my son. You guys spent enough with me," Mimi replied with a genuine smile. She hugged Dimitri. "If what Karin and Kensuke are sensing is trouble, then you'll saving the other me, Matt, Tai, and the others. Make sure she's ok along with everyone else, honey."

Nodding, Dimitri turned and beckoned to Faith the Patamon. He, Karin, Athena & PinkPatamon, and Kensuke & Veemon. Karin forged a dimension portal to access them passage to Tai's DF-616 dimension.

"Are we all ready?" Karin inquired to everyone.

"Let's go!" Athena called out.

Karin noticed Kensuke clenching his fists tight and almost shaking. "Brother?"

"Let's get this over with."

"C'mon!" Dimitri declared as he, Faith, and Karin jumped through the portal first.

Athena took Kensuke's hand while their Digimon partners went into the portal with them.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Azulongmon's Realm**_

The four Sovereigns keenly monitored the god battle. This battle was equally as important to them as Azulongmon's Digital World was put at stake.

xxxxx

_**Central Digirealm/Golden Castle Above the Clouds**_

Even the great golden dragon, Huanglongmon, witnessed the cosmic battle between Ascendant God and Digital God of Destruction.

xxxxx

_**Central World**_

Shinmon, Kibitomon, Gosenzomon, Shintomon, and Buddhamon meticulously stayed up to the date with the cosmic battle.

xxxxx

_**Digital World/DF-616/File Island/Beach Resort/1:56 PM**_

After the blue ball exploded, smoke cloud shrouded the whole area where Beerusmon had been hit. As the smoke thinned out, the Digital God's shadow was unveiled. Beerusmon was revealed with arms crossed and tiny scratches, but nothing too critical that could disable him.

Once Beerusmon regained sense of his whereabouts, he saw no signs of the Ascendant.

Suddenly, Omega X propelled from Beerusmon's rear and went for a kick. Beerusmon turned and phased out, leaving an after image for Omega X to kick through. Omega X whirled around and sighted the Digital God forging a sun-like sphere made of destructive energies. This was his ultimate attack: _**Digital God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere**_, but for short it's also known to many as _**Beerusmon's Judgment**_.

**(Cue Summer Wars OST – **_**The Final Crisis**_**) **

"My turn!" Beerusmon whispered loudly, hurling the planetary destructive sphere toward Omega X.

Unprepared for the coming apocalyptic force, Omega X blanched. He shook off his doubts and quickly put his hands out catching the apocalypse sphere.

_NO! CAN'T LET THIS HIT THE DIGITAL WORLD OR BOTH WORLDS WILL BE WIPED OUT!_ The Ascendant thought frantically, bracing himself for the biggest attack he's going to have to repel. He caught the sun-like sphere with his hands.

However, the immense size and power of the sphere pushed against Omega X. The Ascendant gritted and strained while struggling against the sheer force of the immense energies. The heat energies emanating from the sphere started to burn through Omega X's clothing.

Everyone else back in the Digital World witnessed the clouds shifting and moving. They saw the sun sphere closing in. The group became bewildered upon seeing the planetary destructive force heading their way.

"What is that thing?" Keke asked. "It looks like the sun!"

"It's not the sun! It's a blast coming straight from Beerusmon!" Metalla X gaped in aghast.

Max shared everyone's concern and clenched his fists tight. "C'mon, Omega X! Whatever you do, don't let that blast hit the planet!" _With this attack, Beerusmon can easily delete the Digital World and I don't even want to imagine what it can mean for Earth!_

Omega X found himself being shoved back by the immense sun sphere. Having lost his Ascendant God form, Omega X was now at the mercy of Beerusmon's destructive force.

"Damn it!" Omega X strained between this words. He could barely believe he was looking up at a cosmic sphere that resembled the sun right in front of him. Fear etched his face. The next thing Omega X could hear was Beerusmon's voice addressing him.

"I don't believe you've realized it just yet, Ascendant!"

"Realized what?!"

"Your god powers ran out some time ago!"

Upon hearing this, Omega X looked over his aura and noticed it had gone basic gold again. "What?! Seriously?! How can I...?!"

"It seems when you fought me in god form your body learned from the experience. Merely feeling that level of power was enough to push you to new heights. So now even though your god form has expired, your power is much greater than before! I didn't want to believe it was possible, but you're a true prodigy. The likes of which I've never seen!"

"I only wish I can be thrilled about that."

"You should be. The power is all yours like you wanted. Embrace it!"

"Only one small problem! This energy blast is going to be major damage and I can't stop it! You're too strong!"

Beerusmon grinned and pointed his finger directly for the sun sphere. "Then surrender and except your planet's fate!" He discharged a quick orange beam of light from his finger, which hit the sphere.

The extra energy was enough to expand the size of the sun sphere ten times over. The augmented power was enough to overwhelm Omega X and repel him away. Omega X yelled and he quickly blacked out. His fate had seemingly been sealed along with the Digital World.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Final act: _**Omega X the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yeah, choose the wrong time for a cliffhanger. But, don't worry just one more to go! I'm almost to the home stretch and I'll put this movie fic behind me.

On a small note, Dimitri and Karin's group are heading to the present. Will they get there in time or not? We'll find out next time.

Until then, send a review and see you soon! The wait for the finale shouldn't be long!


	7. Omega X the Ascendant God

**A/N: **Final act of this movie fic is a-go! I had a fun time writing this, but it's back to regular scheduled fics (_D-Reaper's Fury_ included).

Anyway, let's see how Omega X gets out of this and how the future crew factor into this.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Battle of Digital Gods**_

_**Final Act: Omega X the Ascendant God**_

xxxxx

_**Digital World/DF-616/Digital World's Orbit/1:58 PM**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Life to be Protected**_**) **

Having failed to intercept the apocalyptic ball, the sun sphere slowly descended toward the Digital World. The Ascendants, the other warriors, and Kai Destined's partners braced themselves. They readily prepared to unite their efforts and divert the incoming blast no matter the cost.

As the sphere headed closer, the oceans began stirring furiously. The sphere came down hard sending shockwaves that crumbled rock formations away.

Upon waking quickly from his blacked out state, Omega X pressed his hands on the sphere and started working on pushing it back. No matter what he didn't have enough strength to deflect it. He gritted and strained with all his might.

Nearly every Digimon in the Digital World paused to witness the bright sun sphere lightning up the sky with an angry vermillion.

Omega X strained and cursed. "Damn it, c'mon!" He gritted hard again and let out a gasp, hearing the cries of his friends.

**(End theme)**

In his mind, he first glimpsed over Sora and Biyomon crying out for him.

"_**TAI/AGUMON!**_"

Kari and Gatomon did the same.

"_**TAI/AGUMON!**_"

Soon, everyone of his friends pleaded and called to him in his mind. Nearly all of them cried out for him.

"_**TAI/AGUMON!**_"

Finally, Max showed up now unmasked calling out to him vigorously.

"_**DAD!**_"

Beerusmon merely smirked at the Ascendant's last attempt to stop his attack.

Omega X fell back seemingly out of energy and defeated. There was a slight pause and brief quietness until...

The Digi-Destined's Crests all lit up. Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, and Ken's Crests lit up together. The Crest energies shot up in conjunction and formed into beams. A gold beam of energy became out of Davis to help Tai. As these beams came together, they amassed into a bright bluish wave of light that hit Omega X's back. The combined Crest powers quickly rejuvenated Omega X!

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**The Limits of Life**_**) **

Omega X awoke roaring fiercely as the bright fire aura returned and formed over him. The Crest energies were enough to revive the Ascendant God aura. Omega X transformed right back to full Ascendant God form; red hair, red eyes, and all the unique features returned. He quickly put his hands on the sun sphere and made it explode completely. The energies from the sphere exploded and got absorbed into Omega X's aura.

**(End theme)**

When it was all said and done, the sphere vanished. The Digital World was spared from planetary destruction. Omega X floated where the sphere used to be, but looking worn out and wearing tattered clothing. Seemingly out of breath, Omega X panted in fatigue after absorbing the sun sphere. He was also no longer in his Ascendant God state.

Beerusmon floated down, looking down at him. "How did you do that? What was that power?" The befuddled god asked.

"I'm not sure exactly."

"You're not sure?" Beerusmon asked. Both he and Omega X floated above the backdrop of the Digital World. "Huh, you're a fascinating one." Beerusmon stated as raises his left hand, already thinking of blasting away the Ascendant. Omega X simply grinned, but Beerusmon does the same as he ceased his attempt.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Eternal Universe **_**(Brand New Friendship))**

"Hey, why did you stop?" asked Omega X.

"I'm convincing you to say 'I forfeit'." persuaded Beerusmon.

"Me forfeit..?" Omega X asked before ultimately deciding, "Okay, I concede. You seriously are strong. I don't stand a chance, Lord Beerusmon. You're definitely the universe's best!"

Satisfied by Omega X's compliment, Beerusmon replied. "You've finally realized the terrifying power of Lord Beerusmon, the Digital God of Destruction. Nevertheless, you are strong as well, Ascendant. Up till now, you're the second strongest in my history of battles."

"Wait, I'm in second place?" Omega X chuckled. "So, you decided not to destroy the Digital World anymore?"

Beerusmon answered. "I can't do that. I never go back on my decisions."

"Then what?"

Beerusmon begins to tell the Ascendant something interesting. "Whismon, the sage who is my caretaker..."

Suddenly, Whismon appeared eating fruit ice cream with a spoon. He then becomes startled upon seeing Beerusmon and Omega X while hiding his dessert.

"He's also my master and much stronger than me." Beerusmon truthfully said and continued. "I'm also very much aware of you and your cohorts' time with the two neighboring universes. Who knows? As cats never lie, there are many other dimensions out there in the Nexus besides the main ones."

"Wow, I didn't know what to say…" Omega X weakly chuckled before passing out.

The Ascendant starts falling down below the atmosphere, but Beerusmon catches him to land safely. All the while Whismon cheerfully follows them and casually eats his ice cream.

In little time, Beerusmon carried Omega X down with Whismon following him. Naturally, Max, Sora, and Kari were the first ones to hurry over worried over Omega X.

**(End theme)**

"TAI! AGUMON!" Sora and Kari cried out.

"No, dad! Agumon!" Max yelled out.

Beerusmon dropped Omega X on the ground. As the fight took a toll on him, the Ascendant lost so much power he split back to Tai and Agumon. Sora and Kari both hugged Tai. Max checked over Agumon before seeing to his father.

"Damn, he still got the crap kicked out of him?!" Davis gritted his teeth.

"Ugh, man! We're all dead, ain't we?!" Beelzebumon cried.

"Tai," Mimi walked over checking over him.

Tai sat up on his own smiling. "I'm all right, guys. Don't you all worry about me."

Beerusmon cleared his throat as he announced. "Well, I said I would destroy the Digital World like I promised. I can't go back on my word." Wasting no time, he put his right hand out toward the Kai Destined and company. A purple ball forged in the Digital God's palm.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Desperate Situation**_**) **

Every Ascendant, Digimon, and warrior otherwise stood defiantly, but deep down they knew there wasn't anything they can do to stop the Digital God. Their biggest savior was defeated.

The ball got bigger.

Tai and Matt both stood ready to put themselves before everyone else.

**(End theme)**

Beerusmon pivoted away to everyone's surprise and shot a rather miniscule finger blast that incinerated a tiny rock. Everyone was speechless with the end result. Beerusmon had fulfilled his promise.

Whismon remarked. "Well, look at that, Lord Beerusmon. You _destroyed_ the _Digital World_ like you said you would... just not very much of it."

"Yes, it's really such a shame, isn't it? I must've used up all my power in the fight." The purple cat god turned around facing Tai and Agumon. "Looks like I'll have to come back another time and finish destroying the rest."

Tai beckoned Sora and Kari back as he addressed the Digital God. "Thanks, Lord Beerusmon."

"Y'know, one day we could make you Omega X the Destroyer when Lord Beerusmon kicks the bucket," Whismon offered the Bearer of Courage.

"Hey!"

Tai chortled, smiling sheepishly. "Thanks, but I think me and Agumon will pass."

Agumon added. "Yeah, we're not cut out for the god job."

"Oh, that's quite a shame then," Whismon replied.

"I just wish I got to meet this other Ascendant God to see how much of a challenge he would've provided," Beerusmon sighed. "I'd like to see how he measures up compared to Omega X."

Whismon glared at him again as Max sweatdropped. _It's a good thing Ken isn't... _Max's thoughts were cut off when a portal opened.

From the portal came Kensuke & Veemon, Dimitri & Faith the Patamon, Athena & PinkPatamon, and finally Karin, who had doned her Sailor Sedna gear. Kensuke had an intense glare on his face. _Oh sh...!_

Ken called out seeing Dimitri and company. "You guys?!"

Yolei cupped her mouth. "And they brought Kensuke with them..."

Hawkmon gulped. "This might not be pretty."

Wormmon added. "You're putting it mildly, Hawkmon."

"Karin!" Sora noticed Sailor Sedna with the group.

"Dimitri?! It's nice to see you again, but I thought you all went to see the future me?" Mimi asked in confusion.

"Grandma Mimi, Granpda Matt!" Athena happily waved to her aforementioned grandparents. She then noticed Tai and Agumon. Their worse for wear looks startled her. "Oh no! What happened great uncle Tai! Agumon!"

"We came on Ken and Athena's insistance," Dimitri addressed the Bearer of Sincerity. "Ken started feeling some weird vibes coming from this place, and Athena was getting nervous about it so we decided to come back. The future you understood that..." He then noticed Beerusmon and Whismon. "Who are these two guys? I can't feel much from either of them." He saw Tai and Agumon looked pretty beat up.

"Tai, Agumon are you two ok?! Did these two do this to you?" Sedna asked.

Beerusmon raised his hand. "Just me." Upon saying this, tension rose immediately.

"Don't engage you all! He's a Digital God of Destruction!" BanchoLeomon warned the newcomers.

However, Kensuke stepped in front of the group.

The purple cat god noticed Kensuke and demanded. "Who might you be?"

Upon seeing some rings on Kensuke's wrists, Whismon panicked. "He's the Zero Factor carrier! I'd recognize those restraint bracelets anywhere."

Upon hearing this, Beerusmon's grin widened. "Ah, so you're the other Ascendant God. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to fight me?" He offered.

However what came out of Kensuke's mouth surprised everyone. "No." He replied in a flat and stern tone, not taking his eyes off Beerusmon.

"_**WHAT?! YOU DARE DEFY...?!**_"

Kensuke's sunglasses slid down revealing a hard glare coming from his eyes. Although not amused at first, a moment later Beerusmon felt intense pain and suffering coming from that glare and also a bad gut feeling. However, he could also tell Kensuke was feeling the same way.

"I see. You're quite the amusing one... to be able to make me feel that way about an opponent."

"What's he talking about?" Tai asked confused as was everyone else.

"He means that if we fight, we're both going to die." Kensuke replied flatly again. "There's no point in it."

This revelation shocked most of the people present. However, Sedna could tell Kensuke was having a hard time controlling his emotions over the matter, because fighting was how he solved nearly all his disputes.

"Answer me one question, fellow warrior. Why do you hold yourself back? Why not face me with all that power?"

To everyone's surpise, Kensuke's next answer shocked them again. "Because I didn't ask for the power to begin with, I was cheated out of having a normal life because of being the reincarnation of a god of light. Apparently not the penultimate one like someone I know, but one nonetheless. Sure I'm a strong fighter, but power isn't everything especially if it takes so many sacrifices to get it. I know what I gotta use my power for now, and that is to protect anyone else that I care for from being killed, but when I look back on how I got the power, it's not worth it!" Beerusmon was befuddled at such an answer. "Now, why don't you tell me and everyone here what you want to do with your power, huh?"

**(Cue YuYu Hakusho OST – **_**Tatakai no Hate**_**)**

"That's it... _**FACE ME, YOU COWARD!**_" Beerusmon yelled as he charged at Kensuke.

To everyone's shock, Ken merely took off his shades and held up his hand, which became infused with data, and let loose a punch of his own that connected with Beerusmon's incoming fist, He managed to stop Beerusmon's fist but not without feeling some pain shooting through his own body. The ground around the two warriors started to shake. The sky darkened from their combined punching power, but neither of them would budge.

"What is this!?" Beerusmon gasped.

"Let your fist talk for you!" Straining from pain from Beerusmon's aura, Ken rebuked. His glare started hardening more, which stunned Beerusmon as he began to feel intense pain coming over him.

_Where is this feeling coming from!? _Images flashed before the Digital God's eyes, eyes of dead people around him screaming. Images of himself and Ken lying motionless on a battlefield. _What is this feeling?!_

_The soul of the fist! _Ken's voice pathed through his head. He, too, could see their dead bodies along with everyone else's. _You see what'll happen if we go at it now? There's no freaking point for us to fight! You think all that power makes you strong! It doesn't trust me I know! I've been there... and it's not like my power comes from me alone!_

_What do you mean!?_ Beerusmon almost gasped when he saw Kensuke's gold and blue aura intensify. Behind him appeared images of every member of his Accel Force Army: Veemon, Shoutmon, MetalGreymon (Xros version), Sparrowmon, CyberBeelzemon (a black metallic version with to turbines; one red and one blue on both shoulders; also has a scouter-like device on the right side of his face), Titaniamon (an Erza Scarlet lookalike), Deckerdramon, Beyond the Hope (a Duel monster resembling white-armored mecha with six golden wings), Blademon (a silver and green-armored humanoid wearing a Sentai hero mask with a diamond symbol on his face and wielding two swords), Cyberdramon (Xros version), Submarimon (a reverse colored one), Digmon (another reversed colored one), and Jesmon. _What?! These warriors are...!_

"Someone wanna tell me what's going on?!" Tai wondered, eyeing them both.

"Brother?!" Sedna called to Kensuke, but Max stopped her.

"He's definitely matured! Do it, Ken!" Max beckoned him.

Beerusmon was shocked as Kensuke's words continued to process through his mind until finally their auras' forced them back from each other with an intense explosion.

**(End theme)**

"Tell me what you saw and felt! You still think we should go at it?!"

Beerusmon surprisingly shook his head, accepting Kensuke's words and feelings. "It seems I need time to reflect upon your words, warrior. I shall leave for now." He then turned to Tai. "I hope we get to battle again someday. Perhaps this other Ascendant God can train you..."

Kensuke cut him off. "Not happening. Our methods of becoming this "Ascendant God" as you put it are different. I don't how Tai did it or what he even looked like when he did it." He said, still reeling from the intense pain Beerusmon's aura gave him.

Tike shouted excitedly. "He looked freaking cool!"

Kensuke glared at him out of the corner of his eye to shut him up.

Kara slapped Tike's head. "Not a good time to be shooting off that mouth, bro."

David nodded meekly. "Yeah, Ken can be pretty scary."

Meryl smiled seeing Kensuke. "But, he also has a kind aura just like Tai."

"Wait, you can feel that weird energy magic, Meryl?" Mummymon asked his little one.

"Yeah, thanks to Tike. He's teaching me how to fly!"

Tike whistled away as Mummymon gave him a stern look.

"So wait he actually has full control over that dreadful Zero Factor power? He must be special." Whismon noted.

Max explained. "Well, in this dimension, he is called the Child of Unity. He was even able to create his own Crest since he obtained some of Alpha X's data through his partner Veemon, and didn't you hear me mention all his trials and tribulations earlier when I was explaining how he turned god form?" He asked while Whismon rubbed his head.

"I was busy eating. I didn't pay attention."

Max sweatdropped and muttered. "Unbelievable."

As tensions cooled and Kensuke backed away at his discretion and Sedna's insistence, Beerusmon approached Mimi. Dimitri watched the Digital God closely making sure nothing out of hand happens.

**(Cue Summer Wars OST – **_**Happy End**_**) **

"Miss Tachikawa?" Beerusmon addressed her.

"Yes? You mean me?" The girl pointed to herself as she walked over cautious of Beerusmon's previous foul behavior. "What now?" She asked very cautiously.

Beerusmon lightly bowed his head apologetically. "I'm very sorry for disrupting your festivities."

"Never mind that!" Mimi retorted. "You should be apologizing for hitting me!"

Upon hearing this, Dimitri sprang up and glared toward Beerusmon.

"WHAT?!" Dimitri flipped out hearing his mother spilling on what happened earlier. "YOU JERK!"

Sedna put her hand on Dimitri's shoulder to calm him. "Dimitri, calm down. Mimi can handle herself."

Athena smiled. "You said grandma don't take nonsense from anyone, dad! Right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said..." Dimitri refrained from getting involved and sat down as Faith cuddled against him.

"There, there, Dimitri, it'll be ok."

Mimi noticed Dimitri calming down and giggled. "Relax, Dimitri. Mimi's got this covered." She then readdressed Beerusmon. "Like I said, you need to apologize for slapping me." She asked sternly.

"Yes, forgive me," Beerusmon sighed.

"You know he can still kill us!" Iron Man interjected.

Pepper slapped Iron Man's hand down. "Tony!"

"Would you be kind to invite us to your next party?" The Digital God inquired politely.

"Only if you promise not to screw things up again," the Bearer of Sincerity smiled.

"I'll agree to that, but I'm going to insist on eating some of that pudding."

"We'll fill the whole swimming pool full of pudding if you like. But if you try it and don't like it, I don't want to hear you complaining!"

Beerusmon grinned. "If I'm displeased I won't say a word. I'll just destroy your world."

Tai spoke up. "If you come back to visit, we'll fight again, right, Lord Beerusmon?"

"Of course."

With those parting words, Beerusmon walked off with Whismon. Whismon used his staff to invoke the transport spell as they vanished into a beam of light and flew back into space.

"Ken, answer me this," X asked as he walked up to face Kensuke. "Were you just bluffing with him about the whole death thing?"

Clearing his head, Kensuke replied. "I took one look at him and I realized that if we fought, we'd both die."

Sedna noticed his hands were shaking as he said this, she gently took one. "It's ok, brother. You can calm down now. I know it isn't easy for you to admit something like that."

Kensuke nodded. "Nothing in my life has ever been easy, but at least now I can start to get back on track."

Mimi sighed but then smiled optimistically to ease everyone's concerns. "What's with the sour attitudes? C'mon, lighten up and let's party since you're here now and those two are gone!" She said excitedly.

Ken and Sedna laughed as she depowered from her Sailor form. Athena and PinkPatamon went to talk to Meryl while Dimitri and Faith talked with others as well.

Tai and Agumon both looked up to the sky. Max, Sora, and Biyomon joined them.

"You feeling ok now, Tai?" Sora asked, taking his hand gently.

"Yeah."

"So, tell me how long have you really known X was our son?"

"For a while. X told me right after we beat Virus, but I kinda had a feeling he was the moment I started training with him."

Max added. "My Ki was greatly suppressed you wouldn't have been able to sense my power. So, how were you able to tell?"

The Bearer of Courage chuckled. "Call it a father's instinct when he can tell his own kin."

"Right... now how about that party?"

"Oh yeah, let's party!" Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon cried out in unison.

Keke lightly tapped Max's back and turned him around.

"Keke...?"

"Glad to have you back, _Max_," she smiled, surprising him with a kiss on the lips.

Slightly taken aback, Max returned the favor and kissed her back. The reunited lovers had their arms around one another. Max had his hands on Keke's buttocks and lifted her up to his height level.

_To think there's even stronger opponents for me to face... and this Ascendant God power._ Tai thought as he looked over himself and Agumon. _No, make that the both of us. We both carry that Ascendant God power. I've gotta know what's next for us? I find the mystery kinda scary but exciting at the same time. Interesting times are ahead for us._

xxxxx

_**Central Planet**_

"Unbelieveable," Gosenzomon was taken aback, seeing everything go down through his godly vision.

"Yes, indeed," Shinmon said.

"Did you see that, father? Taichi and his friends are truly one of a kind," Shintomon pointed out. "It's said you said about them, father."

"Beerusmon the Destroyer found a world he wouldn't destroy," the elder Supreme Digi-Deity stated, smiling. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Nor did I. Taichi's strong character has a one of a kind effect on people," Shinmon said, patting Shintomon's shoulder. "He continues to make allies all across the Digiverse. Even Beerusmon respects him."

"Yes, very true," Gosenzomon added. "But, I don't think Taichi can take all the credit for Beerusmon's mercy. We have their whole group to thanks for that. In fact, it might be that whole Digital World who did it. Everyone there is responsible. Tai and some of his cohorts inherited Alpha X's savage powers, but they've made better of those powers and have done a lot of good for the Digiverse. I think that Digital World simply invokes a profound positive effect on those who've lived on it."

"Perhaps it's because it's the world connected to Earth," Shintomon said. "Humans and their technology have played a huge part in building that Digital World making it a better place. We have the Chosen to thank for that."

Shinmon smiled genuinely. "Yes, humans while flaw do invoke an irresistable charm."

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**Unknown Sector of the Digiverse/Beerusmon's Domain**_

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Deep Dark Space **_**(After the Battle))**

Beerusmon and Whismon finally returned to their sanctuary. They went out near the lake conversing on their experiences.

"I guess that was fun," Beerusmon was heard yawning, already ready for a long catnap. "_Somewhat _at least. There's no way to deny it. His latent ability is hard to fathom and there's a lot of potential waiting to be tapped. Still, he's not strong enough to become an archrival." He lied on the grass with arms crossed.

"Perhaps not, but it's been a while since you've had to use 70 percent of your power. That must've been quite thrilling for you."

Beerusmon sat up sighing. "I'm already forgetting. What's his name again?"

"Taichi Kamiya, the Bearer of Courage. Otherwise known as Omega X. Did you forget already?"

"Kinda."

Whismon sweatdropped. "Oh dear."

"Between him, that Matt fellow, and that other one who dared lecture me... I may soon have my archrival after all." Beerusmon said ignoring a pink-schemed Seadramon popping out of the lake and diving back in.

"I believe you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, you obviously did."

"Things just get dull after this long. Anything new livens things up a bit. I don't sleep so I need something to cure the boredom. It's much worse for me."

"Augh, speaking of sleep...!" Beerusmon yawned and stretched his arms out. "I'm absolutely exhausted! So, I think I might take a two year nap."

"Only _two _years? But, that would hardly counts as anything to you. I figured you'd sleep for much longer."

"It's all I can stand. There's so many meals to try out on that Digital World! I gotta get back there and perhaps visit Earth, because of all the food I hear is delicious there!"

Whismon chortled. "Oh, so that's your real reason for sparing that Digital World, right? Sure the people are fine, but I'm sure you'd hate to miss out on all the food."

"Heh, I admit to nothing."

"Ah, right! The food!" Whismon slapped his forehead and dug out the bento sushi boxes from the takeout bag he brought. "I almost forgot! I've had them pack up some of the Earthling delicacies for us. It's called sushi if I remember correctly."

The mention of sushi quickly piqued the Digital God's curiosity.

"I think you'll enjoy it. Would you like to try some?"

Beerusmon sniffed the boxes and salivated.

"Or, are you too tired? You can go straight to bed if you want."

"Hah, and let you have it all to yourself!" Beerusmon took his box. "Nice try, Whismon, but I think you've hogged up enough Earthling food. I'm not missing this delicacy out!"

The Digital Gods floated on two platforms and opened up their boxes.

Taking out his chopsticks, Beerusmon gleamed over his sushi variety. "Oh my! It does look delicious! Where should I start?" He curiously poked his chopsticks over a glob of green.

"I'm told if you drop a few drops of this liquid called soy sauce and then you eat one piece at a time."

Beerusmon picked up the green glob and showed Whismon. "And what's this green lumpy stuff on the side?"

Whismon blinked, gazing over the green glob. "Hmm, let me think... oh! Yes, the chef said it was wasabi. He said you can eat it if you'd like, but the taste might be a little overwhelming."

"I see. Now that you mention it you were talking to that chef for a while, when you should've been watching me fight."

Whismon shuddered from the terrifying glare casted by the purple cat god. He floated off the platform whistling.

"Why don't I get us some drinks?"

Beerusmon scoffed. "Bottoms up!" He quickly stuffed the wasabi into his mouth and swallowed...

_**Shoom!**_

...Beerusmon's eyes bulged out and became watery. His whole face burned into a bright red complexion. Steam came shooting out of his nose and ears.

_**Tweet!**_

_**Voom!**_

Beerusmon shot up screaming for water as his tongue and mouth got burned by the wasabi. "_**HOOOOOOT!**_" And he went zipping around space like a pinpall and destroying over five neighboring planetoids.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

Whismon came flying up to Beerusmon with a hand out. "That's enough!' He zipped right up behind Beerusmon and chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking the cat god out.

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

Next thing Beerusmon knew he was already robed in a fresh night gown and laying on his bed. He stretched and yawned.

"That wasn't very nice," Beerusmon groaned, sitting up and leaning forward.

"I had to, my lord. You were taking out your temper on those innocent worlds."

"Humph, it's that wasabi fire poison is to blame! Well, they'll pay for it! I'm going back to that Digital World to destroy it right now!" Beerusmon openly declared war on Azulongmon's world.

"Oh, c'mon now you think seems fair? They said it was intense. Nobody forced you to shove the whole thing down your mouth all at once."

The purple cat scoffed irritably. "Fine, I'll only destroy them if their sushi tastes bad without their demonic toppings! Is that fair enough for _you_?!" He quickly started to stuff each sushi piece into his mouth while Whismon watched waiting for him to finish. After downing his whole meal, he drank some tea. "Ah! Ok, they can live. Wake me in two years." He said satisfied with his meal.

"Tastes lovely, doesn't it?" Whismon took Beerusmon's cup.

"Yep, ahhh!" The cat god yawned again. "Well, goodnight!" He curled up in his bed platform as it floated into the ceiling.

Whismon flipped an hourglass, setting it for two years. He paused and recalled something else. "Oh, wait! You can't sleep yet!You haven't brushed your teeth!"

"Ugh, all right!"

"And taken a bath!"

"You really can be a pest."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/File Island/Beach Resort/7:30 PM**_

The birthday festivities restarted coming off the disastrous results from earlier in the day. Everyone, including the newcomers, gathered to celebrate.

"All right, let's do this party right!" Mimi screamed.

"One! Two! Three!" Kari counted down.

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIMI!**_"

"21 is crazy old!" Sukamon and Chuumon shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

After that, Matt and his Teenage Wolves performed a birthday song for Mimi.

The guests then settled down and Digitamamon's crew helped whip up a second serving of delicious meals. At Mimi's table, Dimitri, Faith, and Karin sat eating with Mimi and Palmon. A conversation went on about Mimi's future self and she teared up with joy seeing a picture of her alternate future self owning her own clothing store.

Athena and PinkPatamon went off to play with Meryl, Tike, Kara, and David. The children started flying around chasing each other. Meryl, barely able to stay afloat received a helping hand from Tike. Tike grabbed Meryl's hand and landed her on top of a palm tree.

"Meryl," Athena smiled seeing her friend gazing at the stars with Tike.

"My bro's acting like he's such a hot shot just because he has Meryl," Kara scoffed.

"Hey, you have me to hang around with," David chimed.

"Yes, and I love you so much!" Kara pulled David into a hug.

Athena and PinkPatamon exchanged funny looks.

"You haven't found a boy you like yet, right?" PinkPatamon asked her partner.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Hey, Faith is gonna eat my plate! Hang on I'll be right back!" PinkPatamon flew right over to stop Faith from eating her food.

Athena surveyed the party and smiled. "Everyone's having a good time." She sighted Tai talking with BanchoLeomon, Matt, Max, and Keke. "Uncle Tai? Grandpa Matt?"

"Athena, go ahead and see them if you want," Kensuke said, walking up beside the Ascendant child.

"Ok..."

With enough encouragement, he got Athena to move along. His Veemon partner watched Athena head over to see Tai and Matt. Kensuke also released his Digimon army partners to join the festivities. Amongst them were CyberBeelzemon and Titaniamon.

Just then, Beelzebumon noticed Titaniamon walking over to grab a plate and smirked devilishly.

"Wait here, cream puff, I'll be back."

"Hmm? Where are ya going?" Calumon curiously watched him leave.

As Titaniamon finished putting a salad and bread on a plate, she turned and noticed Beelzebumon leaning on a pole near her. He blew a kiss to her.

"Hey, babe, you bored of this? Wanna come and join us at our table?"

Titaniamon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"We barely missed each other during the whole D-Reaper thing. The name's Beelzebumon and I'd like to get to know ya better."

"I'd back off if I were you, least you tick off my husband."

"Your husband?"

"Hey, the hell you think you're doing?!" Came a rough voice belonging to CyberBeelzemon, who was already behind Beelzebumon none too pleased with his counterpart.

Beelzebumon whirled around and blinked thrice as CyberBeelzemon got in his face.

"Oh, hey, you're her husband?"

"Yeah, that's my woman you're trying to hit on," CyberBeelzemon scoffed. "You best back off if you won't want to get on her bad side."

"I gotta say you're woman is a fun piece of Digimon ass!"

Upon hearing Beelzebumon's perverted remark, Titaniamon walked up behind Beelzebumon. Beelzebumon shuddered as he sensed an aura of fury. He slowly turned and backed away from the irked redhead.

"Hey, it was just a joke!"

"We'll see who's joking when I'm shove my sword in your backside, you sick freak!" The Digi-Amazon roared, preparing to draw out her sword against Beelzebumon.

"Crap!" Beelzebumon shrieked as he turned to CyberBeelzemon. "Hey, man, calm your woman down before she makes shish kabob outta me! We're both Beelzebumons! We're like soul brothers or something!"

"I ain't yo damn brother!" CyberBeelzemon snapped. "Besides, I didn't digivolve from an Impmon anyway!"

"Outta my face, freak!" Titaniamon prepared to give chase to Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon rushed back to his table with Calumon.

Gatomon watched the happenings go down and sweatdropped. "Ugh, give me a break, Impmon."

"Just like Beelzebumon," Patamon sighed out of exasperation.

Kari giggled. "Just let him be, guys."

TK shook his head. "Sometimes I'll never get that guy."

"Hey, sis," Davis beckoned Jun over. "How about go get something for our pal Beelzy. I mean, he did go out of his way to save y'all, right?"

Veemon nodded. "He deserves that much! Maybe a medal, too!"

Jun nodded. "Sure, let me go get Mimi's parents. They'd be happy to reward him." 

"Made a new friend, Beelzebumon?" Calumon asked, putting down his ice cream cone.

"...yeah, as close as I ever will score with a woman. Little guy, stay away from women, got it?"

"Sure, but Sonja's nice with me."

Beelzebumon groaned, sitting his head on the table. "Forget it. Y'know how to get the chicks way better than I can." He eyed Sam & Catherine, Pikkan & Juri and BW & Rena sitting together at their table.

"Hmm," Izzy eyed Kensuke.

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Tentomon asked his partner.

"All this Zero Factor and Ascendant talk has me wanting to examine Kensuke."

"Uh oh, I don't like where this is going," the insect backed away.

"What? It's not like that crazed Digmon partner of his is here..."

**(Cue Stone Cold Steve Austin theme – **_**I Won't Do What You Tell Me**_**) **

Suddenly, right on cue, a reverse-colored Digmon came out of Kensuke's Digivice and turned around facing Izzy with eyes burning with rage with fire. He readied his drills.

"The hell was that I hear about you wanting to _examine_ my pal Kensuke, son?!" Digmon yelled out, his voice sounding like a redneck's and akin to Stone Cold Steve Austin's. "I'm about to impound yo sorry ass, ya red-haired bastard!" He quickly bolted after Izzy, who jumped out of his chair and ran for his life from Kensuke's crazy Digmon.

"Get yer ass back here, boy! Ain't no one gonna be experimenting on anyone!"

"HELP!" Izzy screamed for his life.

"Hang on, Izzy, I'm coming!" Tentomon flew off to rescue his friend.

Nearly everyone watching sweatdropped watching poor Izzy being chased by Digmon. The crazy redneck Digmon paused as he sighted a canister of beer.

"Hell, I'm about parched. I could use a cold one. You've been spared for now, ya pencil neck geek and that's the bottom line!" Digmon pulled the canister and popped it open with his drill. He quickly drank down the large amount of alcohol from the canister in one big gulp.

"Hey! That's for all of us, you jerk!" Sheila shouted at him, prompting Digmon to shoot her the middle drill.

"Ah hell, he's wasting the beer!" Pikkan snapped.

"Not the beer!" CyberBeelzemon shouted.

"Well, there goes the booze," Tony sighed in defeat, prompting a stern look from Pepper. "Not even a drop? Man, you're no fun, Pepper."

Digmon threw the canister down and flailed two middle drills in the air. "Aw hell yeah!"

**(End theme)**

Beelzebumon sighed. "Glad it ain't me getting chased around by that freak." He looked up and saw a plate of food served to him by Jun, the Scoobies, and Mimi's parents. "What are ya...?"

"Consider this a thank you for saving us back there," Jun said.

"Especially when that Beerusmon guy went nuts on us," Jim added.

"Please do eat up," Satoe pleaded with crybaby tears.

"For my wife's sake, please accept her generosity, sir," Kesuke bowed.

Seeing freshly cooked shish kabob on his plate, Beelzebumon's mouth salivated. "Oh, oh, man! I... I really don't know what to say!"

"Bon appetite?" Kotemon shrugged.

Wasting no time, Beelzebumon quickly bit into his shish kabob meal. _Hah, see helping people does pay off! Who needs a lady friend when I can eat for all myself! _

Meanwhile, Kensuke watched Athena & PinkPatamon joining in the conversation with Tai & Agumon, Matt & Gabumon, Sora & Biyomon, BanchoLeomon, Max, Keke, and Simms.

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – **_**Cha-La-Head-Cha-La **_**(Peaceful Earth)) **

"When you're backed into a corner, Tai, it's almost scary what you're capable of," BanchoLeomon stated.

"Uncle Tai's not scary. He's awesome, uncle BanchoLeomon," Athena corrected him.

"Listen to me, Tai," Matt interjected, shooting an irked look. "The next we need that power, I'm the one who gets to be the god, are we clear?"

Tai grinned sheepishly. "Sure, that's only fair, but fair warning that god power-up gives you one heck of a hangover." He chuckled. "Oh, speaking of power-ups when Mimi got hit, you sure went nuts, huh? _**MY MIMI!**_" He did a quick and perfect impression of Matt. "Now that was hysterical!"

Matt became irked hearing this straight from the Bearer of Courage.

"Quite the motivator, right?" Tai lightly elbowed Matt's side. "I was impressed."

Suddenly, Mimi and Palmon butted in. Mimi grabbed Matt's arm and leaned her head against his broad shoulder.

"My hero!" Mimi chimed in giggling like mad.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Matt sputtered out and turned his back to Mimi. "I don't remember saying that!" He made sure the others didn't see him blushing. "And it's not like that even matters! In that great moment, I even surpassed you, Tai!"

"You sure this is you and not Yamato talking, old buddy, old pal?" Agumon chuckled nervously.

"You sure did, Matt," the Bearer of Courage said. "I guess the next time we're fighting someone that strong, we'll just have to get him to slap Mimi and it'll be good, right?"

"WHAT?!" Mimi spat out. "Yeah, that's really funny, jerk!"

_**Whap!**_

Mimi floored Tai with a right hand slap. Agumon scrambled over to check on his friend, who barely flinched but still rubbed his cheek.

"Wait, what did you say, Tai?" Sora asked. "You heard that? Meaning..."

"How did you know about Metalla X's power-up?" BanchoLeomon suspected Tai. "I thought you weren't here yet?"

Max openly confessed. "He insisted we hide somewhere and watch the action happen. We already arrived using Instant Movement. I told him we should go out there to help y'all, but nooo Tai wanted to keep things in suspense!"

"Hey, whose side are you on, Max?!" Tai sweatdropped nervously. He looked up as Sora, Mimi, and Keke readied their hands.

"You watched us this whole time?!" Palmon exclaimed as she jumped Tai and pulled on his hair. "You let us be his punching bag?!"

"You probably had popcorn, too, my word," Simms shook his head in disappointment.

"Ow, ow! Hey, I was just studying Beerusmon's moves, ok?" The Bearer of Courage tried making excuses. "I was trying to come up with a strategy to beat him! True, I couldn't come up with anything, but is that the point?"

"Mimi," Matt chimed in. "I believe the clown deserves more of your signature slaps!"

"Mind if we join in?" Sora and Keke asked.

"Sure and it'd be our pleasure!" Mimi grinned evilly as she, Sora, and Keke laid good slaps to Tai.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I admit it was a mistake!"

Agumon and Max both shook their heads.

"Poor, Tai."

Max chuckled. "It's good to finally be out of that mask." _Though, I don't know how much longer this trial run will last. Hopefully enough to last against whatever next big threat that decides to endanger the Digital World's tranquility._

Just then, Max noticed Athena and PinkPatamon sitting next to him. The girl smiled to the young man and waved to him.

"My Uncle Tai is silly, isn't he?"

"Yes, he sure is, little one," Max replied. "Say, Athena?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a bright future ahead of you. Don't squander the powers you've been bestowed. You, too, carry Alpha X's legacy... however small it is."

Athena blinked in befuddlement. Despite that, she nodded. "Sure, I'll try and use my powers to help others."

_Athena Ishida, daughter of Dimitri Ishida and Karin Osaka, you certainly won't disappoint as long as you're going down the right path. _Max smiled, watching Athena patting PinkPatamon.

_**Whap! Whap! Whap!**_

"OW! OK! OK! I GIVE! I GIVE!"

**(End theme)**

xxxxx

_**The end**_

xxxxx

**(Cue Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods**_** - Chala-Head-Cha-La**_**)**

xxxxx

_**Credits**_

_Pictures are rapidly shown throughout the Digimon Fusion Kai series:_

_-(Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and TK first enter the Digital World and meet their chosen partners)_

_-(Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Patamon fight Kuwagamon)_

_-(Agumon digivolves to Greymon and fights Shellmon)_

_-(Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and fights Seadramon)_

_-(The encounters with Devimon and the Black Gears)_

_-(Patamon digivolves to Angemon and defeats Devimon)_

_-(Digidestined encounters with Etemon and the Dark Network)_

_-(Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon and defeats Etemon)_

_-(Digidestined encounters with Myotismon alongside the eighth Digidestined, Kari)_

_-(Gatomon digivolves to Angewomon and slays Myotismon)_

_-(Warp Digivolution to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon that they and their allies destroy VenomMyotismon)_

_-(Daimaomon's Conquest of Power)_

_-(The encounter with NeoDevimon)_

_-(X makes his first appearance and trains with Tai & WarGreymon)_

_-(The fight against the Dark Masters: Puppetmon and MetalSeadramon)_

_-(The battle against Babimon. Tai & WarGreymon show up and kill Babimon.)_

_-(Tai & WarGreymon vs Matt & MetalGarurumon)_

_-(Angemon digivolves to MagnaAngemon and defeats MetalGarurumon.)_

_-(The adventures in Planet Spira)_

_-(The encounters with Burizalor's henchmen: Machinedramon, Phelesmon, The Nightmare Special Squad lead by Piedmon)_

_-(The epic battles with Burizalor, culminates with the awakening the Ascendant, Omega X) _

_-(Omega X and Burizalor duke it out till the tyrant is defeated. Digi-Destined face Apocalymon. Finally, Planet Spira explodes.)_

_-(Mutalior's Vengeance)_

_-(Digimon Zero Two with deviations)_

_-(Mecha Burizalor's arrival. Dimitri & Faith make their appearance and become Angemon X to kill Burizalor and LadyMyotismon. Tai & Agumon are back and they are warned of the Artificials.)_

_-(The encounters with the Artificials and Virus)_

_-(Virus absorbs Sonja and becomes Perfect form)_

_- (Yagami the Legendary Ascendant)_

_-(The War Games. Omega X fights Virus. Celesta X becomes Level 2 and defeats Virus.)_

_-(The Digital Universal Tournament)_

_-(The beginning of Season 2.5)_

_-(Across Dimensions)_

_-(Season 2.5 ended with Tyrantmon and Skykos' incursion. This concludes the Legacy of the Ascendant.)_

_-(Siege of GranDracmon)_

_-(Lucemon's Revival)_

_-(Finally, the dimensional experiences of D-Reaper's Fury. It's the reunion of friends. Tai hugs Athena.)_

_-(DarkMagimon and KingDevimon emerge. D-Reaper hatches from imprisonment.)_

_-(Omega X becomes Level 3 and fights D-Reaper.)_

_-(Meta-Fusions: Daike, WarUltima X, and Kaiser X.)_

_-(The conflict culminates with Omega X using the Life Bomb to destroy Teen-Reaper.)_

_Written by:_

Kanius _(represent Digimon Fusion Kai/YuYuGiDigiMoon)_

_Voice Cast: (in order)_

Gozensomon – Kent Williams

Shinmon – Kent Williams

Shintomon – Todd Haberkorn

Buddhamon – Chuck Huber

X/Max Kamiya – Matt Embry

Tai Kamiya/Omega X – Sean Schemmel

Agumon – Tom Fahn

Whismon – Ian Sinclair

Beerusmon – Jason Douglas

Seermon – Monica Rial

Kari Kamiya/Celesta X – Lara Jill Miller

Mimi Tachikawa – Monica Rial

Palmon – Anna Garduno

Joe Kido – Michael Lindsay

Gomamon – R Martin Klein

Kesuke Tachikawa – Dan Woren

Satoe Tachikawa – Julie Maddalena

Keke – Parisa Fakhri

Yolei Inoue – Tifanie Christun

TK Takashi/WarAngemon – Doug Erholtz

BanchoLeomon – Chris Sabat

Sheila – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Sukamon & Chuumon – Doug Erholtz

Arukenimon – Mari Devon

Mummymon – Chris Rager

D-Reaper – Josh Martin

Meryl – Melissa Fahn

Biyomon – Tifanie Christun

Sora Takenouchi – Cynthia Cranz

Davis Motomiya/Ultima X – Brian Donovan

Veemon – Derek Stephen Prince

Sonja – Colleen Clinkenbeard

Tony Stark/Iron Man – Robert Downey Jr.

Pepper Potts – Gwyneth Paltrow

Simms –

Matt Ishida/Metalla X – Richard Ian Cox/Chris Sabat

Gabumon – Kirk Thornton

Patamon – Bridget Hoffman

Centarumon – Fred Tatasciore

Impmon – Derek Stephen Prince

Calumon – Brianne Siddall

Tike – Laura Bailey

Salamon/LadyDevimon – Wendee Lee

Kara – Kara Edwards

David – Kara Edwards

Gekomon – Dave Mallow

Otamamon – Wendee Lee

ShogunGeckomon – Fred Tatasciore

Ogremon – Beau Billingslea

Marsmon – Chris Sabat

Mercurimon – Sean Schemmel

Cody Hida – Kirby Morrow

Armadillomon – Robert Axleford

Izzy Izumi – Kirby Morrow

Tentomon – Tentomon

Jun Motomiya – Peggy O'Neal

Kotemon –

Jim Kido – Doug Erholtz

Hagurumon –

Chizuru Inoue – Stephanie Sheh

Lalamon –

Momoe Inoue – Cherami Leigh

Mikemon –

Mantarou Inoue – Tom Fahn

Bearmon –

Pikkan – Kyle Herbert

BW – Steven Blum

Sam – Sam Regal

Juri – Bridgett Hoffman

Rena – Mari Devon

Catherine Deneuve – Philece Sampler

Falcomon – Maxey Whitehead

Karin Osaka – Laura Bailey

Dimitri Ishida – Eric Vale

Athena Osaka Ishida – Carrie Savage

Faith the Patamon – Brina Palencia

PinkPatamon – Jessie Flower

Kensuke Rainer – Brad Swaile

Gennai – Jeff Nimoy

SliferGigaSeadramon – Richard Ian Cox

CyberBeelzemon -

Digmon – 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin

Titaniamon – Colleen Clinkenbeard

? – Austin Tindle

? – Christine Marie Cabanos

? – Alexis Tipton

? – Johnny Yong Bosch

? – Kirby Morrow

? – Michael Emerson

_OST_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Deep Dark Space_ (The God of Destruction Awakened)

-The Matrix – Prodigy – _Mindfields_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Beerus' Shadow Approaches Near_

-Dragonball Z – _Beerus Theme_ by TheEnigmaTNG

-Summer Wars – _Oz, the Virtual City_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Beerus Appears_

-Summer Wars – _King Kazma_

-Digimon Adventure – _Adventurer –Taichi no Theme-_

-Dragonball Kai – _The Fierce Battle_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _The Earth's Crisis_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Refreshed Memory_

-Final Fantasy VII – _The Oppressed_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Pilaf and his Gang Drops In_

-_Mission Impossible (TV Show) theme_

-Digimon Tamers – _Impmon no Theme_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _The Pilaf Gang Runs Away_

-Power Rangers – _Bulk and Skull Theme_

-Digimon Adventure – _I Wish _–Mimi Tachikawa-

-Propellerheads – _Spybreak _

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Bingo Tournament Open_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Beerus' Wrath_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Fun Bingo_

-The Matrix Reloaded – _Enter the Nebuchadnezzar_

-The Matrix Reloaded – _Wonder of Zion_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Beerus and his Overwhelming Power_

-DBZ OST – _Gokhan Theme_ – TheEnigmaTNG

-Summer Wars – _Battle Again_

-DBZ OST – _Hyperbolic Time Chamber Remix_ – TheEnigmaTNG

-DBZ OST – _Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta Theme_ – TheEnigmaTNG

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Goku Appears_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Shenron Makes His Appearance_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _The Legendary God_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _The Chosen Warriors_

-Summer Wars – _The Summer Wars_

-DBZ OST – _Unofficial Super Saiyan God Goku Theme_ – TheEnigmaTNG

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Power of a Super Saiyan God_

-The Matrix Revolutions – _Navras_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Goku Pinch_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Struggling Against a God_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods/Flow – _Hero_ (Movie Version)

-Summer Wars – _The Final Crisis_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Life to be Protected_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _The_ _Limits of Life_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Eternal Universe _(Brand New Friendship)

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods – _Desperate Situation_

- YuYu Hakusho – _Tatakai no Hate_

- Summer Wars OST – _Happy End_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – _Deep Dark Space _(After the Battle)

- Stone Cold Steve Austin theme – _I Won't Do What You Tell Me_

-Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods OST – _Cha-La-Head-Cha-La _(Peaceful Earth)

_**(Music ends)**_

xxxxx

_**GC-LK-1113/Heaven/Law of Cycles**_

In the afterlife of another dimension shows an evergreen field with a single oak tree and pleasant skies. There are three benevolent figures seen.

One is a pink-haired magical girl with pigtails tied with rose bows, dark pink collar bow, white dress decorated with pink along with pink bows, white socks, and rose shoes.

Another is a brown haired boy with a black and white student uniform, a red shirt, and a blue scarf. When he was alive, he was recognized as a savior from an apocalyptic outbreak.

Finally is a pink-haired girl wearing a white dress with pink and black lines. She was once a songstress in her former life, and is the soul mate of the brunette haired boy.

"Hey Madoka, are you you've decided to do this?" The brunette-haired boy asked the magical girl.

The sweet magical girl nodded. "Yep, I really want to have a chance meeting these new friends."

The pink-haired girl then said. "You mean…you want to give them a test?"

"That's right." the magical girl said to the former songstress, "I can't wait to start exploring these three worlds, starting with DF-616."

Who is this pink-haired girl named, Madoka? What is her purpose? The Triad's next adventure approaches.

xxxxx

_**?-?**_

Two malevolent figures have finished scouring through a dimension and emerge from a portal. One had a device in his right hand that acted as a tracing device.

"Cyrus, will you quit freaking out? You're driving me up the wall here with your anxiety!" A fiendish-looking man with spiky blue hair and wearing a garb similar to Kingdom Hearts Sephiroth. On the surface, he looked like Ken Ichijouji's old brother, Sam, but this creature was a villain from another dimension that took Sam's body and forced his good soul out into a clone that died in his place.

A young man with blonde hair and battle armor turned around with an annoyed look. "Your tracking device needs work, Digital Warlord. I'm better off leading us to Digital Limbo better."

"You better be glad I saved your ass from Tai's friends. I don't know how you got loose from hell and got revived, but I was doing just fine on my own until you came into the picture!"

"You want some of this?!"

Warlord gave a malignant laugh. "Oh please? My best would kill you!"

"But, without me, you'll be lost. I don't know how long you've been dimension crossing. You still don't know the backdoor to Digital Limbo."

"And you do?"

Cyrus nodded, grinning fiendishly. "At the moment, I'll never replace Paradixalmon and Beyond, but I know just the man you need to complete our trio. Together, we'll be known as the Three Fiends."

"Three Fiends, huh? Kinda a nice ring to it. I can't wait to meet your boss. Sounds like my kinda guy."

"Heheheh, believe me my lord will be thankful to escape his limbo imprisonment," Cyrus chortled evilly. _My, lord we're here to set you free at last!_

xxxxx

_**?-?**_

Inside a dark space, two other ominous figures are seen viewing the two fiends concocting their next move. One of the figures remained concealed behind a blanket of darkness.

"Do you see that?" The dark figure spoke in a calm tone. His voice was low and slightly high-pitched. "Things are getting quite interesting in these other realms I'm showing you. Quite interesting there's Gods of Destruction in an alternate universe from your own physical realm. Moreover, the notion beings like an Ascendant God exists. You must be interested, no?"

The other figure seated in his throne paid no mind to the ambiguously dark figure. If he wanted to, he could obliterate his guests willfully, but he sensed a mysterious power that was difficult to discern. He wasn't sure if the mystery man was weak, on par, or superior to his own strength.

"These Ascendants and their allies are growing to the point where they can no longer be considered negligible. One has risen to claim godhood to defy this God of Destruction. And there's another like this Ascendant," the sinister figure smirked. A beam of light pouring from a nearby star barely revealed a quick glimpse of his face. It was sickly pale and his features resembled a man with a strong jawline. He had a striking resemblance to actor Michael Emerson.

The other individual rose form his chair with authority. His eyes gleamed purple light.

"And now these two fools intend to revive a villain in hopes of restoring his former glory. Of course, they're nothing to you... with all due respect, Mad Titan."

The Mad Titan said nothing and stared out from his orbital sanctuary.

"You're more than welcome to take your time, but Earth and its Digital World will be garnering your attention sooner than later. This is merely the beginning, Lord Thanos."

A malevolent grin adorned Thanos' features, including his huge jaw. Cosmic purple light flared in his fiendish eyes. The Mad Titan was willing to wait to see how events play out before he seeks Earth's warriors, including the Ascendants.

xxxxx

_(Finally with various shots of the Terra Beam signature movie, ending with Level 2 Celesta X guided by Omega X using the Sibling Terra Beam)_

"_**TERRA BEAM!"**_

xxxxx

**A/N**: And that's all folks! Things end exactly like the movie... with few deviations, including post-credit scenes! Thoughts on the big reveals? I bet none of you saw Thanos coming, huh? ;)

And it's _the_ Thanos not a Thanos-mon, lol. As for the mysterious being talking with him, can't reveal, but Ford1114 has an idea who it is. Don't bother asking because he won't tell!

Since the MCU has been established in my Kai series, Thanos won't be seeing action for a long while. There's this, the first post-credit scene in _Avengers_, and the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ cameos. But, he has taken notice of the Kai Destined and the Digital Gods. And the mysterious individual is feeding him the details.

The second post-credit scene speaks for itself.Yes, I will adapt _Dragonball Z: Revival of F_. Burizalor shall return with two new allies. When will this come out? Whenever the dub version gets released here and that'll likely be next year. It'll be good timing since I'll be in my GT adaptation by then. As for tentative titles, here's what I have: _Union of the Three Fiends, Resurrection of a Tyrant, Across Dimensions II, The Three Fiends, Resurrection of F(iends), _and _Revival of B(urizalor). _Maybe you want to vote on which title(s) you like best? Not sure if it'll help but it'd give me an idea which ones to scrap first in a process of elimination.

The first post-credit scene featuring Madoka and her two friends (from an anime called _Guilty Crown_) was done by my friend Ford1114. Madoka herself will be tied to the GT adaptation somehow.

I'm still figuring out where to fit the _Revival of F _adaptation in with the GT stuff coming. It may in fact be inserted in the gap between Bebi/Bebimon and Super 17/Jax. Just need to work out the kinks, especially with Ascendant 4 being a thing.

This has been the official end of 2014, one of the most monumental years for me. Each season last year ended with fanfics finishing (by yours truly and a friend).

Spring – _Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux_

Summer – _Dawn of Chaos_

Autumn – _Daimaomon Redux_/_House of Madoka_

Winter – _Battle of Digital Gods_/_Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_

2015, we will finally see _Digimon Adventure_ return to the TV screen as _Digimon Adventure tri_ with Tai and his friends in their high school years. This better have a much better reception after the disaster that was _Young Hunters_.

_D-Reaper's Fury_ (DF-616) is still ongoing with its return on February and will be finished sometime later in the year. Not only that, _Digimon Accel Stream Season 2_ (XLR-8) will be done soon and Ford1114's _Guilty Crown: The Lost Kingdoms_ already finished. All three stories segue into _Cross Generations _(the GT adaptation), the fic that had the longest in-development since 2011. A sneak peek may be be shown around Spring (alongside _Neos United/West Coasters_).

Besides CG for DFK, there are remaining movies (like _Lucemon's Revival_ and the few non-canon ones), but that's if I'm in the mood to do 'em.

All right, I'll let Ford handle the rest of this commentary. Take it away, pal.

Ford: We will strife to expand our works such as in Deviantart (alongside responsibility) because we will ambitiously try to be the _TeamFourStar _of fanfiction, alongside talking about other stuff to be global and professional in the real world, even it is non-profit. The time has come to not hold back.

If anyone is a gamer, then recommend check out _Dragonball Xenoverse_.

There is going to be a sequel of _House of Madoka_ in _Kanius Production Abridged_, where it will be about the New Years. The Ascendants and Kai Digidestined will finally meet Dragonball characters! The release date is somewhere either July or August. 

Just like TeamFourStar did their Top 24 Dragonball moments: Kanius' _Top 12 favorite iconic moments_ of the Dragonball franchise and _Top 12 favorite iconic moments_ of the Digimon franchise. Honorable mentions are considered.

Kanius: Ok, me again.

For my top 12 favorite iconic moments of Dragonball (starting from 12):

12b)Vegeta's first SSJ transformation

12a) Piccolo's sacrifice to save Gohan

11)Arrival of Raditz

10b)Cell's first appearance

10a)Krillin's first death

9)Vegeta vs. Majin Buu that leads to the redemption

8)Super Saiyan 3 debut

7)Future Trunks' debut and finishing Freeza

6)Spirit Bomb destroys Kid Buu

5)Goku vs. Piccolo Jr. In 23rd Budokai

4)Goku vs Vegeta (Saiyan Saga)

3)Gohan vs. Cell's final stand/Father-Son Kamehameha

2)Gohan turns Super Saiyan 2

1)Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation and fight with Freeza

Honorable mentions: SSJGod Goku vs. Beerus, King Piccolo vs. Goku, Goku vs. Tien in 22nd Budokai, Goku vs Majin Vegeta, Piccolo unites with Kami, Super Saiyan 4 debut, Super Android 17 arc and villain cameos, GT's ending, Freeza's transformations, Krillin & 18, Cell's Perfect transformation, Fusion, Majin Buu's transformations, Vegeta's first death, Piccolo vs. 17, Jackie Chun vs. Goku in 21st Budokai, Goku meeting Goten, Goku reunited with Grandpa Gohan in Baba arc, Bardock: the Father of Goku, the History of Trunks, Cooler's Revenge, Broly's first movie, Goku meets Krillin.

My top 12 favorite Digimon iconic moments:

12b)OmegaShoutmon's debut

12a)Angemon rises and defeats Devimon

11)Beelzebumon's redemption

10)Final battle against Apocalymon

9)Angewomon's debut and slays Myotismon

8)WarGreymon vs BlackWarGreymon

7)MagnaAngemon's debut

6)ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Masaru vs. Belphemon

5)First Biomerge: Gallantmon/vs. Beelzebumon

4)Digidestined's farewell with Digimon in Adventure finale

3)Tamers final battle vs. D-Reaper

2)WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon first evolution/vs. VenomMyotismon

1)Omegamon's ascension in Our War Game

Honorable mentions: Rise, fall, and redemption of Ken Ichijouji, Team Xros Heart's triumph over DarknessBaguramon, Final battle against Piedmon, Wizardmon's sacrifice, Frontier Digidestined vs. Cherubimon, Magnamon's rise, Masaru & Agumon vs. Yggdrasil, Susanoomon's formation, MetalGreymon's debut vs Etemon, the Digihero & leader cameos in Hunters, BlackWarGreymon's beastly debut, Tamers' tearful goodbye to their Digimon.

I did the best I could. My lists can change overtime upon rewatches.

Thanks Ford for adding some commentary for our plans in the next year or two if the world permits.

Anyway, this was a fun movie fic to work on! Good distraction and sets up events for the series' future. Until then, send a review and see you soon!


End file.
